May's Hoenn Adventure
by Hammyham
Summary: May is a new trainer and coordinator who is starting her Pokemon journey. She is joined by trainers Brendan and Wally. However, strange evil organizations begin appearing around the Hoenn reigon. The 3 new trainers must now combat these evil teams and try to save the entire region. Based on the game versions of May/Brendan/Wally. I don't own Pokemon. Some dialouge from games.
1. The Journey Begins

**I know I stil have a Pokepark story to do, but this idea and story just came to me. I'll work on the other story as I do this one. I'd also like to thank animatedrose for her story Smugleaf's Adventure and PKAquaFlame for their story Emerald which inspired me to write this.**

* * *

It was a bright morning in the town of Littleroot. A young girl named May was sleeping in her bed. She had finally reached the age of 10 and was preparing to set out on what is known as a Pokémon journey. May awoke to the sound of her mother's voice calling her from upstairs.

"May come down here or you'll be late!" her mom yelled. May sat up and stretched.

"Coming Mom." she replied. After changing her clothes and brushing her teeth, May went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Oh May, I'm so happy." Her mom said in a soft but happy voice. "I can't believe you're about to leave on your journey."

"Mom, I've waited years for this day. Don't try to make me feel sad about leaving." May sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's just so hard seeing you go."

"She'll be fine dear." A voice said from behind them. May and her mom turned around to see her father walk through the door.

"Dad! You left the gym to see me off?" May asked happily.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world." He replied. May's father, Norman, gave her a hug. May looked at the clock ant realized that it was 7:30.

"OMG! I have to go. I don't want to be late to Professor Birch's lab." May ran to her mother and gave her a hug and a kiss. "Bye Mom and Dad. I love you both."

"We love you too May." The parents said. "Good luck." May ran outside to see her bike in the front yard. Next to it was her bag of supplies. She strapped the bag around her waist and hopped on her bike. The she rode off into the distance.

* * *

May arrived at Professor Birch's lab within minutes. She walked inside to see a lot of people in lab coats walking around, working at desks; etc. A rather large man wearing a blue shirt, white lab coat, and green shorts walked up to her.

"Oh, hello. You must be May; Norman's daughter." He said.

"Yes, that's me." She replied.

"Well I'm very sorry. Two other trainers came in earlier and already took two of the starter Pokémon." May's heart sunk.

"What! You mean there's only one left?"

"I'm afraid so. If you like, you could wait a week until we get in the other two from breeders." May was not ready to let her dream day be ruined by this incident.

"Could I see the last Pokémon first?" she asked.

"Of course. It's right back here." Professor Birch said taking her to a back room. On a large table sat a small orange, chick Pokemon. "This is Torchic." May walked up to the Pokémon and extended her hand.

"_Hello._" The Torchic said in its own language. It rubbed its head against May's hand.

"It's so cute." May said hugging the Torchic. "I'll take her; and I think I'll name her Kenni."

"Well I guess this all worked out then." Birch said. "Here are some Pokeballs and a Pokedex."

"Thanks." May said.

"Have fun with Kenni." He said. "But if I could ask, why did you name her Kenni?"

"Torchic's final form is Blaziken. Since Kenni's a girl, I didn't think it would be right to name her Ken."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense."

"Now let's go Kenni." May ran outside to her bike, put Kenni in the basket and rode out.

* * *

May and Kenni began biking down route 102.

"_So this girl is my new trainer? Well she seems nice at least_." Kenni thought.

"Okay Kenni, first thing first, I want to become a Pokémon Coordinator." May said.

"_A Pokémon Coordinator? What's that_?"

"A Pokémon Coordinator shows off how beautiful and talented their Pokémon are in Pokémon Contests. Not hurting them in useless battles."

"_Wow, I think I'll like Contests. After all, I am beautiful and talented_." Kenni said holding her head high.

"Now that we're together, we can catch more strong and beautiful Pokémon."

"_Okay, I'll handle that_." Kenni said assuming a battle position." As May and Kenni went down the route, they noticed a large group of small brown and white Pokemon.

"What are those things?" May scanned the strange creatures with her Pokedex.

"**Zigzagoon, the TinyRaccoon Pokémon. The hair on Zigzagoon's back is bristly. It rubs the hard back hair against trees to leave its territorial markings. This Pokémon may play dead to fool foes in battle."**

"They're so cute!" May cooed. "Come on Kenni, let's go catch one."

"_They look pretty stupid to me, but whatever you say_." Kenni said running behind May. May looked around at all of the Zigzagoon.

"Okay Kenni, use Fire Spin." May said. Kenni spit a spiral of waves at all of the Zigzagoon, trapping them in a fiery vortex. The Zigzagoon retaliated by Tackling Kenni. She fell backwards by May.

"_Hey that hurt_!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Kenni, did you notice that Zigzagoon over there?" May asked pointing to a Zigzagoon to the far left. Kenni looked at the one May pointed to.

"_What do you mean_?"

"When that one attacked us its head glowed a bit. That means that one knows Headbutt."

"_What's your point_?" Kenni asked. The tilt of her head let May know she was confused.

"If that one knows Headbutt, which means it's at a higher level than the others. Let's go after that one."

"_Oh, okay_." The Zigzagoon was still suffering from the pain of the Fire Spin.

"Kenni, use Fire Spin again!" Kenni obeyed, burning the Zigzagoon even more. The Zigzagoon ran up to use another Headbutt.

"_This is our territory! Get out of here_!" it yelled.

"Kenni, dodge it and use Quick Attack!" Kenni finished the Zigzagoon knocking it out. May took out a Pokeball and threw it at the Zigzagoon. The ball shook a few times before it stopped and sparkled.

"We did it Kenni." May said.

"_I think I did most of the work_." Kenni said smirking at May. May ran over and picked up her new Pokémon.

"Kenni, let's go get our new friend all healed up." May returned Kenni to her Pokeball and rode her bike to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

**I know it's short, but don't worry as we get more characters introduced the chapters will become longer.**


	2. Tail the Terror

**Sorry for the delay. I've been watching Pokemon BW2 complete walkthoughs and they're very time consuming; but I guess that's no excuse. I might update my Pokepark story next so the next chapter might come a little later this week. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Here are your Pokémon. They're all healed up." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks." May replied. May walked over to a nearby booth and sat down. She let Kenni and her newly caught Zigzagoon out of their Pokeballs. "Hello Zigzagoon. I'm May and I'll be you're trainer on this journey.

"_What is this, a tour_?" Kenni thought.

"This is my starter Kenni and you're new teammate." May placed Kenni next to the Zigzagoon. "Now what should you're name be?"

"_What's going on_?" the Zigzagoon asked.

"_My trainer May just captured you. Now you're going to travel with us_." Kenni said happily.

"_When can I go back home_?" the Zigzagoon asked looking outside.

"_Well, since May caught you, we probably won't be visiting your friends anytime soon_." Kenni replied nervously.

"_What! I can never see them again_?" the Zigzagoon was very scared. She began to tremble. Tears began to stream from her eyes.

"_But it'll be better now. You don't have to worry about hunting because May will feed you. And you don't have to worry about those dreadful battles because May plans to show us off in contests_."

"_What are contests_?" Zigzagoon asked wiping her tears.

"_They're really fun shows were coordinators, trainers who enter contests, show off how beautiful and talented their Pokémon are_." Kenni said holding her head high and spreading her wings.

"_Well maybe this won't be so bad. Even though I can't see my friends anymore_."

"_Hey, you should be thrilled, May choose you because your level was higher than all your friends_." Zigzagoon was about to say something before May interrupted them.

"Okay Zigzagoon, your new name is Linea."

"_Linea_?" Zigzagoon asked.

"_Yeah why Linea_?" Kenni pondered.

"Since your evolved form is Linoone, I thought it would be more appropriate so you won't have an unfitting name when you evolve.

"_Oh, I guess that makes sense_." Linea admitted.

"_Still sounds weird through_." Kenni said smiling. May picked them both up and walked outside to her bike. She placed them both in the basket.

"Now let's go to a nearby restaurant and get a bite to eat." May said.

* * *

May and her Pokémon stopped to eat at a nearby restaurant near Rustboro City.

"We have to hurry up and eat so we can find out where our first contest will be." May said.

"_This place is pretty nice_." Kenni said pecking at her food.

"_I've never eaten food like this before. I should have been captured years ago_." Linea said with food in her mouth.

"_Please, only a great coordinator like May would let her Pokémon eat in restaurants with her. Other trainers probably make their Pokémon eat cheap food out of cans." _Kenni said. May looked down at her Pokémon.

"Okay girls, time to get back on the road." She picked up their plates and set them on her table. She and her Pokémon ran back outside to her bike. She placed them both in her basket and began to ride off. "I think there might be a contest in Rustboro City, but we'll have to go there to check it out." Suddenly, out of nowhere, a sharp gust of wind blew past May and caused her to fly through the air. Kenni and Linea fell on the ground. "Hey what was that?" May yelled angrily.

"_Let's go get that guy_!" Kenni said. She ran off in the direction the strange wind blew towards.

"_Kenni wait_!" Linea yelled as she ran after her.

"Hey girls, wait for me!" May yelled following behind them. Kenni ran until she reached a tall tree. She saw the strange wind rushing back and forth through the tree, knocking down apples. At a closer view she saw that it was a Taillow.

"_Who do you think you are attacking my trainer and I_?" Kenni yelled as steam blew from her head. She paused and thought for a second. "_Oh and Linea too_." Kenni shot a Fire Spin at the Taillow.

"Kip, use Whirlpool!" A voice called out. Linea, who had finally caught up to Kenni, noticed a boy standing under the tree. He was about May's height, wore a mainly red outfit, and had an odd white spiky hairdo. A mudkip was standing next to him and created a whirlpool attack with the fin on its head and fired it at Kenni.

"Linea, use Pin Missile!" May called out. The bristles on Linea's body stood up and she shot multiple small prickles from the body. Fortunately, the Fire Spin-Pin Missile combo was enough to cause the attacks to explode. May and the boy ran up to their Pokémon.

"Kenni, Linea, are you okay?" May asked. Both nodded affirmatively.

"Kip, Tail, are you okay?" the boy asked. They nodded affirmatively as well. May walked up to the boy and grabbed his jacket.

"Hey kid, where do you get off attacking me and my Pokémon?" May asked.

"What are you talking about? You're Torchic ran up to me and tried to attack my Taillow."

"You're Taillow attacked us first!" May yelled. As the trainers bickered, Kenni looked over at the boy's Pokémon.

"_Hey Taillow, what's up with blowing us over like that_?" Kenni said; stream erupting from her head.

"_I was just training and you guys got in my way. And the name's Tail_." The Taillow said smirking at the little chick.

_"WE GOT IN THE WAY! WHY YOU NO GOOD LITTLE_..." Kenni began scolding the bird as the Mudkip hopped over to Kenni to examine her.

"_Torchic is that you_?" Kip asked. Kenni glared closely at the Mudkip.

"_Mudkip_?" She asked.

"_You know this guy Kenni_?" Linea asked.

"_You know this priss Kip_?" Tail asked. A stress mark formed on Kenni's head.

"_Yeah. This mudkip was at the lab where we were chosen to become starter Pokémon_." Kenni said.

"_I left before she did though_." Kip explained. He looked over to Linea. "_Hi, I'm Kip, this is Tail, and that kid is our trainer Brendan_." Kip said.

"_Hello Tail_." Kenni chirped in an annoyed voice. "_I'm Kenni and this is Linea and our coordinator is called May_." She said pointing to them. May and Brendan eventually noticed the Pokémon conversing.

"Hey, what're they talking about?" May asked.

"Hm. It looks like Kip knows your Torchic. Did you get her from Professor Birch?" Brendan asked.

"Just a few hours ago." May said before a pause. "Hey are you one of the kids who went to get their starter earlier than planned.

"Yeah, but when I went only Kip and Torchic where left."

"So the first kid had to have taken that Treecko." May said. She and Brendan were quite for a while before he finally spoke up.

"So, eh what's your name?" Brendan asked nervously. May glared at him and thought he was blushing.

"Err…um…I'm May."

"Sorry I accidentally attacked you May." Brendan said slightly sweating. "The name's Brendan."

"Hi Brendan." May said. "So, do you know anything about Pokémon Contests?"

"Kinda. I don't plan on entering any though; I plan to enter gyms."

"Oh so, where are you headed?" May asked.

"Rustboro City." He said.

"Mind if I join you? I'm new to the Hoenn region." May asked nearly whispering. Brendan's face flushed a red color.

"Uh…sure. Why not." May beamed with happiness.

"Thanks so much Brendan." She ran over to get her bike with Kenni and Linea following. Brendan looked surprised.

"Wait a minute! You have a bike?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of old. I helped a guy advertise it in Johto and he let me have it."

"But I don't have one."

"Oh it's okay." May said winking. "I promise I'll go slowly." May began biking, but was nowhere near slow.

"MAY WAIT!" Brendan hollered to no avail. Kip and Tail sweatdropped.

* * *

**I thought a little romance might make the story a little more interesting. If anyone has a request I'll try to include it in the story.**


	3. Meet Wally

**Sorry it's been so long. I've been reading the Pokemon Adventures Ruby/Sapphire manga online. I thought I'd take a break and do this next chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

May biked down routes 102-103 at ease; with Brendan running, slowly, behind. Due to the fact that they had a bike for travel, they easily breezed through Oldale Town and Petalburg City. Once in Petalburg, they stopped for a snack and a rest. "Oh man. I wish I had a bike." Brendan moaned. May, meanwhile, was researching Pokémon Contests on a computer. Kenni and Linea sat on her lap listening.

"Okay girls, it seems that there are four places in Hoenn that sponsor Pokémon Contests." Kenni and Linea nodded in agreement. "Normal Ranked Contests are held in the Verdanturf Town Contest Hall, Super in Fallarbor Town, Hyper in Slateport City, and Master in Lilycove City."

"_Four contests? I thought there would be like twenty or something. But just four; this'll be easy_." Kenni said proudly.

"And in each of these four contests, there are five different categories that must be won." May added.

"_Huh_?" Kenni said.

"Beauty, Intelligence, Coolness, Cuteness and Toughness are all displayed in each of these contests." May said.

"_I knew there'd be a catch_." Linea said. May stood up with her two Pokémon.

"Well, we'd better go get Brendan so we can hurry up." May said. May saw Brendan, Kip and Tail watching two news reporters on a television. They were mentioning something about people in blue pirate outfits. "C'mon Brendan, we have to get moving."

"What do you mean May?" Brendan asked with his eyes fixated on the TV.

"We have to get to Petalburg Woods so we can reach Rustboro City." May said excitedly.

"Can't we wait a few minutes? This is a really interesting report." He whined.

"No we have to leave immediately. Besides, you want to get to the gym right?" she asked.

"I guess so." Brendan replied glumly.

"_Then let's get the lead out_!" Kenni chirped.

* * *

May and Brendan had just entered Petalburg Woods and were already lost.

"Brendan, are you _sure_ you know where we're going?" May asked.

"Of course I do. This Pokenav says we're on the right trail." The boy replied in an 'I know what I'm doing' tone. However, Brendan was unknowingly looking at an image of another forest. Viridian Forest.

"_I think we're lost_." Kip said to Tail.

"_Brendan says he knows where he's going_." Tail replied.

"_Yeah, but do we know where we're going_?" Kenni asked glaring at Tail.

"_Don't start with me you chicken head_." Tail squawked.

"_HOW DARE YOU_!" Kenni shouted as she used Peck on Swell. May noticed the bird Pokémon bickering.

"See Brendan. Our Pokémon are so upset that we're lost that they think we're about to starve to death. They're trying to eat each other." May said with her arms folded angrily.

"May that's ridiculous." Brendan said. "They are not…" Brendan was cut off by the sound of rustling bushes. May moved close to Brendan and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey Brendan, what was that noise?" May asked.

"Um…just the wind." He replied nervously.

"IT IS NOT THE WIND YOU IDIOT!" The girl hollered.

"_Maybe it's a ghost-type_." Kip said quivering.

"_Or a dark-type_." Linea suggested.

"_Or an electric-type_!" Tail yelled. The others sweat dropped. May and Brendan looked over at the bushes to see a large group of Shroomish jump out at them.

"What are those things?" May asked as she hid behind Brendan. Kenni and Linea did the same with Kip and Tail respectively.

"I don't know." Brendan pulled out his Pokedex to scan the strange mushrooms.

"**Shroomish, the Mushroom Pokémon. Shroomish live in damp soil in the dark depths of forests. They are often found keeping still under fallen leaves. This Pokémon feeds on compost that is made up of fallen, rotted leaves."**

"Why do those Shroomish look so mad?" May asked.

"Maybe we're in their territory." Brendan suggested. "Kip, Tail, go talk to them."

"_What does he mean talk_?" Tail asked. "_I can take 'em all out with one Pluck attack_." He flexed his wings to show how tough he was.

"_You? My Fire Spin will burn 'em to the core_." Kenni said. Unfortunately, at the two birds quarreled; the Shroomish used a group Stun Spore to paralyze all of the Pokémon.

"Oh no they're all stunned!" May yelled. "What do we do?" The Shroomish charged at May and Brendan. However, they were suddenly stopped in midair surrounded by a blue light.

"Kirli, throw them away!" a voice yelled. May and Brendan looked to see a small boy and a Ralts standing in front of a bush. The Ralts threw the mushroom Pokémon into a tree.

"Wow!" May exclaimed clasping her hands.

"That was amazing!" Brendan said. The boy wasn't finished yet. Next, he tossed a Poke ball. A small green gecko-like Pokémon came out.

"Grow, use Screech!" The Pokémon emitted a sharp, ear-piercing shriek which scarred the Shroomish away. After the Shroomish ran away, Brendan used Parlyz Heals on all of the Pokémon. May took a chance to examine the boy. He was rather short, compared to them at least, he was wearing a shirt somewhat resembling a lab coat, and green pants that matched his green hair.

"Wow kid. That was pretty awesome." Brendan said. May pushed him to the side.

"Brendan, don't be rude. Sorry about him, my name is May."

"Hello, I'm Wally." The little boy said. "Are you all okay?"

"We're fine now. Thanks to your awesome Treecko and Ralts."

"_Our pleasure_." Wally's Pokémon said in unison. Kip walked over to Kenni.

"_Hey Kenni, does Grow look a little familiar to you_?"

"_Yeah. She looks just like the Treecko that was at the Professor Birch's lab with us_."

"_I thought so too, let's so ask_." Kip began to walk up to Grow, but Kenni jumped in front of him.

"_Ahem, let me do the talking_." Kenni said as she strutted to Wally's Pokémon. Tail and Linea, who had no idea what was going on, followed behind.

"_Um…excuse me Grow. Do you…um…maybe…_" Kenni continued to stutter.

"_Good thing I let you do the talking_." Kip mumbled.

"_Hey, Mudkip and Torchic_. Long time no see." Grow said in a sing-song voice.

"_You really are that Treecko_!" Kenni chirped happily.

"_I recognized you two when you were about to get attacked. That's why I asked Wally to help you." Grow explained. "Oh, and I'd like you to meet Kirli. She was the one who really saved you."_

"_Hello Kirli, I'm Kenni and this is Linea." Kenni said pointing her teammate with her wing. "Our trainer is the girl in orange. Her name is May_."

"_And I'm Kip. This guy behind me is Tail." Kip explained. "By default, our trainer is the boy in red and his name is Brendan_."

"_Pleased to meet all of you_." Kirli said as she bowed. Eventually, May, Brendan, and Wally saw the Pokémon conversation.

"Hey, it looks like our Pokémon are already becoming friends." Wally said.

"Hey Wally, when did you get that Treecko?" Brendan asked with his hand on his chin.

"Uh…yesterday morning." He said nervously. However, no one noticed.

"I thought so. You came super early and took my Dad's Treecko as your starter." Wally blushed with embarrassment.

"Well, uh…the early bird gets the worm, or in this cases the Pokémon." Wally said.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute! Professor Birch is your dad?" May asked confused. Brendan looked around sheepishly.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that."

"Yeah, forget." She said looking annoyed. She turned her attention to Wally. "So anyway Wally, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm on the road to Rustboro City. I'm gonna win myself a gym badge."

"Wow, we're going that way too so Brendy can win a badge." May said touching 'Brendy's" shoulders. Brendan looked down at all of Pokémon.

"You know, we'd hate to tear up such an already close group. Why don't you join us Wally."

"Wow you mean it? Thanks!"

'Good. Now he can lead us out of here.' Brendan thought. May, Brendan and Wally returned their Pokémon to their Pokeballs and began walking out of the woods.

* * *

**Okay since we have all of our main characters introduced. Let's learn some things about them.**

May

Our main character. Don't worry, she's not like anime May at all. She's much more inelligent and is already quite strong at this point. May names her Pokemon based on their final forms, showing that she intends for them to become stong and fully evolve. She will be a coordinator in this story like her anime counterpart and also has the same starter; but as you can see, or read rather, Kenni is nothing like May's Blaziken was.

Kenni

Kenni is May's starter Torchic. She's very headstong and easily angered as we all know. She also doesn't really get along with Tail due to their first encounter. She can also be described as being vain and a little cocky. I guess we can say that she's **adament** and **quick tempered**.

Linea

May's first Pokemon. This little Zigzagoon was a little sad when taken from her pack, but now loves Kenni and May as her new pride. Unlike Kenni, she gets along fine with Tail even after the confontation. She isn't as confrontational as Kenni, but is very quick and unusually high leveled. Linea is more **naive**, but **loves to eat**.

Brendan

Brendan is our first introduce traveling partner. We all know that Ash is getting tiresome, so Brendan won't be like him at all. He focuses a lot on strengh and not as much exteme freindship. Relax, he's not gonna be like Paul or anything. We've already seen how nice he is when he agreed to travel with May. He names his Pokemon after thier first forms.

Kip

Brendan's starter Mudkip. Kip is very stong, but not as vain or self-centered as Kenni. He has a great memory as seen when he remembered Kenni and Grow when they reunited. Kip is very kind, but will defend himself and Tail if either are provoked. He is also a little afraid of the dark. Kip can be described as **calm** and **strong willed**.

Tail

The one who started it all. Tail accidently attacked May and her crew while training and got off to a rough start with Kenni. He gets along with Kip and Linea perfectly though. Like Kenni, he is very vain and thinks quite highly of himself. Since he's a flying type he has a fear of thunder. I think we can agree that Tail is **brave** and **likes to fight**.

Wally

I know. You guys probably expected and Emerald character. Well truthfully, I like Wally much more than Emerald, he's cuter any way. 'Ahem' and this story is mainly based off of the games anyway. Continuing the pattern, Wally names his Pokemon based on their middle stage evolution. Wally is sickly like his game counterpart, but it isn't mentioned as much.

Grow

Wally's starter, a Treecko. Grow reconized Kenni and Kip and told Wally to help save them. Even though she and Wally have only benn together for one day, she's already very close to him and his Ralts Kirli. I specifically made Grow a girl because I didn't want a loner guy Trecko like Ash's. Grow is much more like Snivy. She is very **gentle** and **alert to sounds**.

Kirli

Wally's Ralts. Of course he had to have one. Kirli used her powers to help rescue Kip and Kenni. She's very close to Wally and Grow and is becoming freinds with May and Brendan's Pokemon. Kirli and Grow can be seen as having nearly the same personalites. Even though Kirli is more **quiet** and **thoroughly cunning**.

* * *

**Whew! That was alot. I thought of adding those personalities right before this chapter was uploaded. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next. And to my Pokepark readers, I promise I'll get to that soon.**


	4. Rockin' with Roxanne

**I'm so proud of myself. I wrote this chapter in a bit over an hour. I've never typed so much in such a fast time.**

* * *

May, Brendan, and Wally had finally arrived in Rustboro City. They were all exhausted and decided to rest at a nearby Pokémon Center. "This has been a tiresome two days." May said. "But at least we're finally here."

"And now we can go to the gym!" Brendan shouted gleefully. Kip and Tail cried happily as well.

"Right after breakfast." May said.

"Breakfast?" Brendan slumped in his chair. He then looked around and noticed something was missing. "Hey, where's Wally?"

"He went to the Pokemart to buy some more Pokeballs." Kenni looked up and saw him.

"_Hey, here he comes! Here he comes_!" She jumped around and flapped her wings; hoping to get her trainer's attention.

"Kenni, what is it?" May asked.

"Look, there's Wally." Brendan said. "Now let's go eat so we can get to the gym."

The three travelers sat down together to eat their Breakfast.

"So Wally, did you get enough Pokeballs?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, check 'em out." Wally pulled the recently purchased pokeballs out of his pockets. One was completely white, but the vertical line where the button was located was colored red. Another looked like a regular pokeball, but had spots with yellow outlines going vertically over the button. The third was mostly white, but the top was black with small red striped.

"Those look different than my Pokeballs." May said.

"This one with the circles on it is a repeat ball. It makes it easier for you to catch a Pokémon that you've caught before."

"Why would some catch the same Pokémon twice?" May asked.

"Who knows? Probably searching for the strongest of a herd or pack of Pokémon. You know some trainers are selfish like that." Brendan said. "They look for the strongest of one kind so they don't have to use Pokémon with weaker moves." Linea looked up at Brendan when he said that.

"_Hey Kenni, can I ask you something_?" Linea asked.

"_Sure, what is it_?" she asked.

"So what about those other pokeballs Wally?" May asked.

"This black and red one is a timer ball. It gives you a better chance of catching a Pokémon if you spend a lot of time battling it."

"This must be for catching really strong Pokémon." Brendan suggested.

"It sure is. That's why I want to have one on hand in case we run into some rare Pokémon." Wally said smiling.

"What does that last one do?" May asked.

"Oh, this white one? It's just a premier ball. It's really just a regular Pokeball that's colored white." May and Brendan sweat dropped.

"Then why did you buy it instead of just a regular Pokeball?" May asked smiling. (A smile of confusion.)

"I just liked the way it looked. I wanna catch my Pokémon in a lot of different Pokeballs. Ya know, to be unique."

"Oh. Of course." Brendan replied. Everyone was about to resume eating, but they noticed their Pokémon fighting.

"_WHAT! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT CALLING MAY SELFISH_?" Kenni squawked.

"_Well, you said May caught me only because I knew Headbutt and was stronger than my friends. And Brendan just said selfish trainers only look for the strongest Pokémon_." Linea pleaded cowering behind Kip.

"_She picked you because she knows a good catch when she sees it. But if you think she's selfish than maybe you're not a good catch at all_."

"_Both of you calm down_." Grow said. Kirli held Kenni's wing to hold her back. Grow walked over to Linea. "_Linea, what Brendan said was that some trainers catch multiple of the same Pokémon to look for the strongest. May picked you out of your friends because she saw that you had and exceptionally strong move. Basically, you were specially picked_." Linea came from behind Kip.

"_I guess you're right_."

"_And Kenni, Linea merely asked a question in a way other than she meant it_." Kirli said. Kenni calmed down.

"_Fine, I'll forgive this once. But she better not go around mocking my trainer anymore_."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" May asked. Everyone began speaking at the same time, but May was unable to understand them anyway.

"I think they were having some sort of argument." Wally said.

"Yeah, but everyone seems okay now." Brendan said.

"Speaking of the Pokémon, what are you going to do for this gym battle?" May asked Brendan.

"Well, I know that this city's gym leader, Roxanne, uses rock-types. I'll defiantly use Kip since he's a water type. But I can't use Tail at all since he's a flying type. He'd get knocked out in a second against those rock-types." Brendan said sadly.

"It sounds like you don't have much faith in Tail." Wally said.

"It's not that I don't have faith in him." Brendan said. "Due to the type combinations, I know Tail would lose in the battle. I don't want to put him through any unnecessary pain."

"That does make sense." May said. "Wally, can't you loan Brendan Grow so he'll have a double advantage over Roxanne?" Wally looked nervous. All of the Pokémon looked up.

"Well…uh?" Wally began to stutter, but Brendan began to brighten up.

"That's right May! Wally, what do you say?" he asked cheerfully.

I can't say. I don't know how Grow would respond to a different trainer."

"C'mon Wally. We can at least try." Brendan said grabbing the small boy's shoulders. "Please Wally."

"Okay, Brendan. I let you borrow Grow." Wally said in a defeated tone.

"And after that, Brendan will let you borrow Kip for your battle." May said.

"Yeah, that way we'll be equal."

"No thanks Bren. I'll use Grow and Kirli in my match." Wally said.

"_I guess you're going to be on our team during the battle_." Kip said to Grow.

"_Oh dear_." Grow said in a worried voice.

"_What do you mean 'oh dear'_?" Tail asked, mimicking her. "_You don't like Brendan_?"

"_That's not it. I do like Brendan, but well, I don't really know him that well_." Before anyone could say anything, the group returned their Pokémon to their Pokeballs. Wally gave Grow's Pokeball to Brendan.

"Thanks Wally, now let's get to that gym." Brendan said.

The group made their way to Roxanne's gym. As they entered, another boy was finishing his own battle.

"Taillow, Quick Attack!" the boy yelled. His Pokémon hit a Geodude, but appeared to do no damage.

"Your choice in types was poorly thought out. You should probably go back to the trainer's school to learn more." Roxanne said. "Geodude, use Rock Throw." Her Geodude picked up one of the rocks on the battlefield and hurled it at the boy's Taillow. It fainted in a second.

"Oh no. My Taillow." Brendan nudged Wally.

"See Wally; thanks to you, Tail doesn't have to go through that kind of pain." He said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said. The boy who lost the battle returned his Taillow to its great ball.

"Your choice of coming here with only a Torches and Taillow wasn't very smart. I can't believe you expected to win." Roxanne said.

"Wow she's harsh." May said. The losing boy walked past them to the door.

"I hope you've got type advantages. That's the only way to win here." He sadly walked out of the gym. Brendan stepped on to the field. May and Wally went to the bleachers to watch.

"Hello, I am Roxanne, the Rustboro Pokémon Gym Leader. I became a Gym Leader so that I may apply what I learned at the Pokémon Trainer's School in battle. Would you kindly demonstrate how you battle, and with which Pokémon?" Roxanne said. "Go Geodude!" her Geodude stood, or floated rather, on her side of the battle field.

"Go Grow!" Grow stood on her side of the field. "Grow; we can win this with one attack. Use Mega Drain!" Everyone waited for Grow to move. She stood in place for a long period. Everyone was silent.

"Wally, what's wrong with Grow?" May asked.

"I knew she might act like this. She's not used to battling like Brendan does.

"Grow, didn't you hear me? Use Mega Drain!" Grow remained in place.

"What is this?" Roxanne yelled. "Your own Pokémon doesn't even listen to you. This is pathetic. Geodude, use Rock Throw." Geodude picked up a rock and tossed it towards Grow.

"Grow, dodge that!" Brendan yelled. Grow used Quick Attack to quickly avoid the attack. She jumped on top of another rock.

"Geodude, use Rollout!" Roxanne commanded.

"Grow, dodge that too." Brendan yelled. Grow dodged the attack and followed up with a Screech attack. The force was able to push Geodude into a rock.

"Brendan never commanded a Screech attack." May said.

"Yeah, but Grow always likes to start battles by lowering defense." Wally said. Grow jumped in front of Geodude and unleashed a Mega Drain attack. Geodude fainted.

"That, was…incredible." Roxanne said. Brendan was confused.

"Grow, why did you do that?" Grow turned around and said something that he was unable to understand.

"Go Nosepass!" Roxanne shouted. Brendan and Grow looked up. The Nosepass landed on a rock.

"She looks strong." Brendan said.

"Nosepass, use Rock Tomb!" Nosepass stomped on the ground caused a pillar of rocks to surround Grow.

She can't move. Brendan thought.

"Now, use Rock Slide. Nosepass lifted up some rocks with her magnetic abilities and dropped them on Grow.

"Grow!" Wally called out. Grow didn't respond. Everyone was silent. Suddenly Grow popped out from under ground in front of the rock pillar.

"I forgot to mention that Grow knows Dig." Wally said.

"That's enough for you Grow." Brendan returned Grow to her pokeball.

"Brendan what're you doing?" May yelled. "You can win this singlehandedly with Grow!"

"Grow doesn't want to listen to Brendan. It's best that he finish this up with Kip."

Now that I know Nosepass's best moves, Kip can easily defeat her. Brendan thought.

"Go Kip!" Kip stood on top of one of the rocks.

"Nosepass, Rock Tomb!" Nosepass repeated her same technique as before.

"Kip, use Whirlpool!" Kip's Whirlpool intercepted the Rock Tomb and caused damage to Nosepass.

"Nosepass! Get up and use Rock Slide!"

"Kip, use Water Pulse!" Kip's Water Pulse flew straight through the Rock Slide and knocked Nosepass unconscious.

"We won!" Brendan shouted.

"Mudkip mudkip!" Kip exclaimed.

"So... I lost... It seems that I still have much more to learn... I understand. The Pokémon League's rules state that Trainers are to be given this if they defeat a Gym Leader. Please accept the official Pokémon League Stone Badge" Roxanne handed Brendan his badge.

"Thanks Roxanne." Brendan said. "Hey my friend Wally would like to battle you too." He pointed to Wally in the bleachers.

"Well, please tell him that I'll battle with him tomorrow. My Pokémon need healing." She said.

"I do it." Brendan said. Brendan ran over to the bleachers to return Grow and tell Wally the news about his upcoming battle.

* * *

**I might not update for a while since I'll go back to reading manga tomorrow. The next update might come at the end of the week. I also know you're wondering why Kip spoke in his own language at the end of the chapter. Well I didn't really know what he could said that wasn't the same thing Brendan did. Besides, it's sooooo cute. I liek mudkipz. R&R**


	5. Picking on Poochyena

**Ah, a nice 4th of July update. Unfortunately it's a bit shorter than the last two chapters. Truthfully, not much acctually happens in this chapter. If you don't want to be bored maybe you should just skip to the end.**

* * *

"Nosepass, use Rock Tomb!" Roxanne commanded.

"Grow, dodge and use Mega Drain!" Wally shouted. The Pokémon did as they were commanded and Nosepass ultimately fainted.

"Wow Wally. You beat my Nosepass faster than Brendan did." Roxanne said.

"Thanks." Wally replied.

"Now, Geodude!" Roxanne's Geodude smashed a rock to show how powerful she was.

"Grow return." Wally returned Grow to her Pokeball. "Kirli come out and finish this." Kirli landed on the battlefield and twirled around a bit.

"Geodude, Rock Throw!"

"Kirli, Teleport!" Geodude tossed a rock at Kirli, who easily dodged by teleporting away.

"Now, use Magical Leaf!" Kirli's super effective grass-type attack knocked Geodude out in one shot.

"Wow, Wally did a lot better than you did." May said to Brendan. Brendan sulked in his seat.

"Gee thanks."

"I still have much to learn when it comes to battling Pokémon. That awareness makes me love battling all that much more. Please accept the official Pokémon League Stone Badge."

"Thank you Roxanne." Wally said smiling.

* * *

The three trainers went to the Pokémon Center to heal Wally and Brendan's Pokémon. May took the opportunity to groom hers.

"You guys need to always look you best. Coordinator owned Pokémon have to be beautiful whether in a contest or not."

"I'm already beautiful, but I guess you can't have too much of a good thing." Kenni said. Linea sweat dropped as she munched on an apple. Wally walked up to May.

"The Pokenav says the next town with a gym is Dewford Town." He said. "Sorry, but it looks like we'll be a while before we get to a contest hall.

"Oh it's no problem at all. In fact, I was hoping it would take us a while to get there so I could catch three more Pokémon."

"Why specifically three more?"

"Well there are five different Contest segments. Since I already have two, I need to get at least three more to handle the other sections. I don't want to overwhelm Kenni and Linea.

"And we don't want to be overwhelmed." Linea said.

"That's really smart May. Do you know what sections you're using Kenni and Linea for?" Wally asked.

"I'll use Kenni for beauty and Linea for cute."

"Since I'm sooo beautiful." Kenni said while preening her feathers.

"And I'm sooo cute!" Linea said, wagging her tail like a puppy Pokémon.

"Speaking of which; Brendan and I better work on catching some more Pokémon too."

"Well let's get on the road and find some." Brendan said. The other two were startled and turned around to see Brendan holding his and Wally's Pokéballs. "C'mon now. There's no time to waste." May and Wally just stared at each other and the Brendan; both got up and left the Center.

* * *

"Okay guys, this book here says that the Dewford gym leader uses fighting-types." Wally said.

"That'll be easy then." May said, as she ate a bag of potato chips. "Brendan's Tail and Wally's Kirli will both have advantages in this gym."

"I know I'll use Tail first for sure." Brendan said. "Kip will come afterwards and put his defenses to the test."

"What about you Wally?" May asked.

"I'll be using Kirli because of her advantage." Wally began. "I don't know about Grow though. She's not really bulky like Kip. Maybe we'll find a more defensive Pokémon out here." Just as Wally said this, a wild Poochyena jumped out of the bushes and charged at the trio.

"Hey what's going on?" May yelled.

"Why'd that wild Poochyena attack out of nowhere?" Wally wondered.

"Who cares? I'm catching him." Brendan said. "Tail, use Pluck!" Brendan released Tail from his Pokeball and fiercely pecked at its head. The Poochyena Crunched Tail's entire body.

"Linea, Tail Whip!" May shouted as she released Linea from her Pokeball. The Poochyena was distracted by Linea's Tail Wag; allowing Tail to escape. "Now, use Headbutt!" Linea's Headbutt knocked the Poochyena into a tree.

"Tail, use Wing Attack!" Tail's Wing Attack was finally enough to knock Poochyena unconscious. "Great work Tail, now we can catch him." Brendan said pulling out a Pokeball.

"Wait, I want to catch him!" Wally yelled.

"I knocked him out. He's mine." Brendan said standing over Wally.

"I saw him first. He's mine." Wally yelled. May stared at the Poochyena as the other two argued. After a few minutes, it began to regain consciousness.

"Hey guys, Poochyena's up." May said.

"What!" The other two exclaimed. "After him!"

"Grow, come out at use Screech!" Grow used her attack, but the Bite Pokémon easily dodged. The Poochyena growled angrily. It then followed up with a Scary Face attack. Tail and Grow trembled in fear, giving Poochyena a chance to run away.

"Come back!" Brendan yelled as he began to chase after it.

"Hey wait!" Wally yelled.

"Hop on!" May said. Wally turned to see May on her bicycle. Wally smirked.

"Stop Poochyena!" Brendan yelled. Suddenly, he was passed up by May and Wally on the bike.

"Hey! Why couldn't I have a ride?" Brendan yelled.

"You left too soon." May said smiling and sticking her tongue out at him. May was able to ride past the Poochyena and block it.

"C'mon Wally. Hurry up." May said. Wally hopped off the bike and sent out Grow.

"Grow use Screech." Luckily, Grow's Screech made contact this time. "Now use Solarbeam!"

Grow's body began to glow as she absorbed the sunlight. In this time, Poochyena recovered and used Take Down to interrupt Grow's attack. A follow-up Crunch attack knocked Grow out.

"Aw man." Wally groaned. "And I can't use Kirli since she's weak to dark-types."

"Too bad for you." Brendan said. He stood behind them with Kip and Tail at his sides. "I'll take over for now. Kip, use Whirlpool!" Kip's attack was avoided by Poochyena jumping into a bush.

"He's so fast." Wally commented. Poochyena growled at Wally after him remark. "Huh? Why's he so mad?" May glared at Poochyena again.

"Hm. I wonder…" She mumbled to herself.

"Tail, try Pluck again." As soon as Tail got close enough, Poochyena used a devastating Take Down to knock him out.

"He's so tough." Brendan said. "He keeps dealing all these powerful blows." Poochyena was now furious and tried to use Crunch on Brendan's leg. Kip jumped in and used Protect to, well protect him. "Why's he so mad at us? Is it because we're trying to catch him?" May began to walk up to Poochyena.

"May stop! He's dangerous." May ignored him and continued to walk forward.

"He's not mad because you tried to catch him. _She's_ mad because you keep calling her a 'he'.

"Huh?" They boys we clearly confused.

"This Poochyena is a girl." May began stroking the little Pokémon's fur. "And Brendan's right, you are tough. Poochyena waged her Tail with happiness. Brendan and Wally walked up to Poochyena and May.

"We're sorry Poochyena." Wally said.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have just assumed you were a male." Brendan added. Grow, Tail, and Kip bowed as an apology. Poochyena angrily barked at all of them.

"She's not just going to forgive you like that." May said. "Poochyena, why don't you join me? You can use your toughness in the thought segment of Pokémon Contests." Poochyena howled with joy. "Okay then." May said pulling out a great ball.

"Why are using a great ball?" Brendan asked. "Poochyena's willingly letting you catch her?"

"She might not have given me any trouble, but she sure gave you guys a run for you money. Besides, she needs to show how tough she is by being in a stronger pokéball."

"Uh…sure." Brendan said, not understanding her contest logic. May pressed the button on the great ball and captured the Poochyena.

"Well that was a lot of hassle for nothing." Wally said. Grow, Kip, and Tail all got knocked out and May was the one to end up catching Poochyena without a battle.

"Let's get to the next Pokémon Center to heal these guys."

* * *

**Like I said before, this one's shorter than the last too. I didn't think it would make sense to put anything else at the end without being too long and unfitting. I cut Wally's gym battle short because I figured we'd seen enough of Roxanne in the last chapter. I also didn't want to become too repetative. Don't worry, I'll have more important stuff in the next chapter.**


	6. Gotta Catch 'em All

**Here I am. Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

May, Brendan, and Wally took their Pokémon from the Pokémon Center and sat down to eat some lunch. May looked down at her newly caught Poochyena. "Yena is just soooo cute." May cooed.

"Yeah, and so strong." Brendan said. "If only I'd been able to catch her and use her strength for gym battles." Yena barked angrily at Brendan.

"What do you mean?" May slightly yelled. "Are you saying she wouldn't do well in contests?" Brendan waved his hands in front of him.

"No, of course not. I'm just saying that she's really strong at would be good to use in gyms." He pleaded.

"Anyway, it's great that you caught her." Wally said. "The scarves you put on them are really fashionable too."

"Thanks." May said. She had equipped a blue scarf on Kenni, a pink scarf on Linea, and a yellow scarf on Yena. However, the admiration was cut short after a youngster and lass came running into the Pokémon Center. They held an injured Shroomish and Wurmple respectively in their arms.

"Nurse Joy, you have to help us!" The youngster yelled.

"A group of weird people in red suits were attacking a bunch of wild Pokémon with some fire-types. The lass added.

"We asked them to stop, but then they attacked us." The boy said.

"Our Pokémon got badly burned." The lass said on the verge of tears.

"A group of people in red suits?" May pondered. "Didn't you see something like that on TV? Brendan?"

"Uh…I don't remember." Brendan put his hand to his chin to think. "Wait! I remember. I saw a police report on people in blue pirate suits."

"Oh, I guess it can't be related then." May said.

"Either way, these red dressed people are bad." Wally said.

"Let's go out there and find them!" May said. She jumped up from the table with her Pokémon following her. They jumped into the basket on her bike and she began pedaling away. Brendan, Wally, and their Pokémon ran after her.

"Why does she never wait for us?" Brendan yelled. "She's so…!" Brendan was so upset that he couldn't get any words out. Wally sweat dropped.

"Brendan calm down. Kirli, use teleport." Kirli teleported Wally, Brendan, and the other Pokémon to a forest clearing. May had just pulled up on her bike when they appeared.

"Hey, you'd you guys do that?" May asked.

"Kirli's teleport." Wally said. "But anyway, let's find those red clothed fiends."

"Look over there!" Brendan shouted. Near a tree next to the forest's entrance, a Marill was weakly struggling to walk forward. Wally ran up to the Marill.

"What happened to this adorable Pokémon?" May asked." Wally pulled out his Pokédex to scan it.

"**Marill, the Aqua Mouse Pokémon. Its body is covered with water-repellent fur. Because of the fur, it can swim through water at high speed without being slowed by the water's resistance."**

"It looks like it's been burned." Brendan said. "I wonder if those red wearing weirdoes did this."

"It looks really weak." May said in a worried tone. Suddenly, and almost randomly, Wally took out his repeat ball and lightly bonked it on the Marill's head. Everyone looked shocked, except Wally who smiled, as the Pokéball gave off a glimmer of sparkles.

"Great, I caught it." Wally said. He turned around to see everyone's confused faces. "Eh…what's up guys?"

"Wally, um…why did you just randomly catch that Marill?" Brendan asked.

"And why did you use the repeat ball?" May asked.

"Well, it was already weak. I figured it's too tired to try a break out of a Pokémon." Wally explained. "And I never actually planned on catching multiple of the same Pokémon. Since this Marill was weak enough, I figured that the repeat ball's catch rate wouldn't really matter."

"Oh." May said softly.

"Of course." Brendan added, still looking confused. Wally ignored them and focused on the newly caught Marill. He let it out of the Pokémon, where it still looked badly injured. He used a burn heal and a super potion to heal its injuries.

"I think she'll be okay for now." Wally said. "I think I'll call her…Mari." The Marill tilted her head in confusion.

"Alright, now let's go punish those guys that did this to her." May said. As the trainers walked through the forest, the Pokémon took an opportunity to get to know each other.

"_So Mari, what happened to you_?" Grow asked.

"_I was just taking a stroll around a pond, and a group of red dressed people brought some small, yellow, round fire-type Pokémon to evaporate the pond's water_."

"_Why would they do that_?" Kip asked.

"_Who cares? Let's just find 'em so we can tear 'em apart_!" Yena growled.

"_Yeah, I'm with Yena_!" Kenni said bawling her wing into a fist.

"_Calm down you two_." Linea said.

"_Yeah, let's not get too out of hand_." Kirli added.

"_Hey guys, I see some people_!" Tail yelled from flying above them.

"Tail, do you see something?" Brendan asked. Tail nodded. "Alright guys, they're right in front of us." The group ran up and saw the group of red dressed people. Each of them had a small yellow Pokémon at their side.

"What are those?" Wally asked. Brendan took out his Pokédex to scan the strange creature.

"**Numel, the Numb Pokémon. Numel is extremely dull witted - it doesn't notice being hit. However, it can't stand hunger for even a second. This Pokémon's body is a seething cauldron of boiling magma." **Unfortunately, the strange people heard the Pokémon and saw the trainers in the near them.

"Hey, who are you kids?" One man asked.

"Are you here to disturb Team Magma's plans?" A woman asked.

"So you're called Team Magma." May said. "Why are you burning this forest?"

"Relax little girl. We're only interested in evaporating the ponds that are dispersed in this forest."

"And you're getting in our way." Another grunt said. "Numel, use Heat Wave!" All of the Numel simultaneously shot an excruciating blast of heat from the holes on their backs.

"Kip, use Whirlpool!"

"Mari, use Bubble Beam!"  
"Linea, use Water Pulse!" All of the Pokémon's water attacks were able to not only push through the Heat Waves, but also knock out all of the Numel.

"We did it!" May shouted. The Magma grunts smirked. All of their Numel regained their composure and stood back up.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Brendan shouted. "WE JUST DOWSED THEM WITH THREE WATER ATTACKS!" Wally looked closer at the Numel and noticed that they were all wearing red and yellow belts around their necks.

"Those Numel are wearing Focus Sashes." He said.

"That's why they survived our water attacks." May commented. Suddenly, Mays Pokémon began barking, chirping, and jumping around. "Hey, what's wrong guys?" she asked. She looked over to see one unconscious Numel next to a female Magma grunt.

"That one is unconscious." Wally said. "But why?

"That one is wearing a Focus Band; not a Focus Sash." Brendan said. "Focus Bands don't always save the Pokémon from really powerful attacks."

"We're done here." A man with short purple hair said. "Call back the Numel and come on."

"Sir." The others responded. He took another Pokéball out of his Pocket.

"Houndour Smokescreen!" The houndour did as commanded and blocked the trainers' eyesight. Wally began coughing extremely hard.

"Wally, are you okay?" Brendan asked.

"Koff...yeah...koff I just...koff...need a little...koff...water." Wally could barely speak at the rate he was coughing.

The Magma grunts returned their Numel to their Pokémon. Everyone except the female grunt with the Numel equipped with a Focus Band. She was about to call it back before another female grunt stopped her.

"That Numel is useless. It isn't even smart enough to activate a Focus Band. Get rid of it." She said.

"Yes Ma-am." The grunt took out the Numel's Pokéball and crushed it under her foot. She then fled with the other Magma Grunts.

"Tail, blow this smoke away." Tail did as he was commanded and blew the smoke away with his wings. Wally continued to cough.

"Wally, are you okay" May asked running up to him. She began to rub his chest, hoping that his coughing might slow down. Grow reached into Wally's backpack and pulled out a green respirator suit. Brendan and May didn't know what it was, but assumed it would help him. They helped put it on Wally; and eventually his coughing stopped.

"Wally, what happened?" May asked very concerned.

"Well, I kind of have this breathing problem." he said quitely.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Brendan yelled. "Sorry for yelling, but that was scary. We were really worried about you."

"You're right. I should have told you. Sorry." May and Brendan looked at him. They both hand concerned looks on their faces.

"It's okay." May said. She and the others looked around.

"They got away." Brendan whispered angrily. All of the Magma Grunts had fled. The only things they left were the Numel they released and the shattered Pokémon next to it. The Numel looked around; whining sadly as it couldn't find its master.

"Hey, how come that Numel is still here?" Wally asked.

"It looks like those Team Magma people left it here. Probably upset because it fainted." May said. "They even broke its Pokéball to forcefully release it."

"They just left it here because it couldn't activate the Focus Band?" Wally asked confused. "But they're the ones who didn't give it a better item to hold." Brendan walked up to the Numel.

"Hey Numel, why don't you join me?" he asked it. Numel merely turned its head and ignored Brendan. His face reddened with anger. "Why you…" Out of anger, Brendan hurled a Pokéball at the Numel. Due to the fact that it had recently fainted, Brendan's Pokéball easily captured the Pokémon.

"Brendan, you did it!" May exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I don't think he likes me." He said.

"Let's go get him healed up and then we'll see if he warms up to you." Wally suggested.

"I guess so." Brendan said putting the Pokéball in his pocket. "And I think I'll call him…Num."

"Aw that's cute." May cooed. She said walking towards her bike.

"Oh no you don't May!" Brendan yelled.

"Huh."

"Get your bike and bring it over here. We're teleporting." The boy said firmly.

"Ooooh, someone's got a temper." Brendan slightly blushed.

"Just come on." He said in an annoyed voice.

* * *

Time for some new characters

Yena

May's newest capture; a Poochyena. Yena was very feirce when she first appeared. She likes showing off her strength and is really tough. However, she hold grudges against Brendan, Wally, and their Pokemon due to the fact that they thought she was a boy when she first attacked them. Yena is **naughty** and **proud of her power.**

Mari

Wally's randomly obtained Marill. She was caught off gaurd when Wally found her weaked in the forest. Mari was upset that her home was burned, but happy that Wally decided to catch her. She immediatly made friends with the other pokemon and is probaly going to be a great addition for Wally. Mari is **docile** and **capable of taking hits.**

Num

Brendan's new Numel. After being released by his former Team Magma grunt, Brendan caught Num go he wouldn't be left alone in the woods. Too bad Num prepered being with his villanous comrad. Num ignored Brendan's offer to join him and wasn't pleased with capture. He might be able to mellow out over time. From what we've seem so far, Num is **lonely** and **somewhat stubborn**.

* * *

**Whoa, I finally finished this chapter. At least this one had major events happened. The next update will be soon.**


	7. Brawlin' with Brawly Part 1

**Sorry about the wait. I was supposed to put this up yesterday, but I caught distraught. Anyway hope you likey.**

* * *

Brendan and Wally were currently in the middle of a practice training battle.

"Tail, use Wing Attack!" Tail flew over to Mari and hit her repeatedly with his wings.

"Mari, use Aqua Tail." Mari slammed her tail on top of Tail; soaking him. May watched from the side. Like she normally did when they battled; she decided to groom her Pokémon. Kenni, who finished first, was snacking on some Pokeblock. Linea, who had just finished was chasing her spiky tail. Yena was currently in the process of getting her tail brushed; therefore she decided to take a nap.

"Okay Mari, finish with Blizzard!" Wally commanded. The powerful ice-type attack froze Tail and knocked him unconscious. Brendan ran over to Tail.

"Are you okay Tail?" Tail nodded affirmatively. "Great." Brendan looked over at his latest capture.

"Hey Num, you want to go next?" he asked smiling. Num turned his head and began to take a nap. Brendan was now angry. "That pesky little…" Wally and May laughed.

"Maybe Num will feel better after a little lunch." May suggested. In actuality, _she_ was the one who was hungry. Brendan and Wally agreed nonetheless.

"Hey Num, do you like the food?" Brendan asked. Num turned around so his rear would face Brendan. May and Wally chuckled to themselves.

"I just don't understand why Num doesn't like me." Brendan said. Yena barked at Brendan angrily.

"_I don't like you either, you sexist_!"

"Yena quiet." May whispered in a sweet tone.

"Besides, you did catch Num kind of on the spot back there." Wally said. Brendan's mouth fell.

"ME! I'm not the one who randomly caught an injured Marill with a repeat ball!" Brendan hollered.

"I caught her to heal her." Wally protested. _Well, at least that's half the reason._

"You caught her just so you could have three Pokémon like May." Wally sweat dropped nervously, since that was actually the other half of reason he'd caught Mari. May giggled at the two quarrelling boys.

_They're so funny. Brendan's a real hot-head and rushes into most things without thinking, while Wally is calm and thinks out his decisions. It's funny to think that two complete opposites a traveling on a long journey together. They're both such great friends to have on my journey._

"Brendan, relax. The point is that Num isn't use to you yet." Wally said.

"Yeah, he use to work for the evil Team Magma, and now he has to battle for some boy who hates them." May added.

"Yeah…whatever." Brendan said shrugging them off.

"So Brendan, I guess you're not going to use Num in the gym battle, are you?" May asked.

"With the way he's been acting, I don't think so."

"What about you Wally?" May asked.

"I'll use Kirli, because of her psychic abilities, and Mari."

"You're going to use Mari in a gym battle; so soon?" May asked.

"Yeah Wally, I thought you'd have more scene than to do that." Brendan added.

"I'm actually confident that Kirli could win by herself. I'm just going to test Mari's defense." Hey said taking a bite out of his pancakes.

"Well, if you think so." Brendan said.

"Hey May, why don't you show us some of Yena's new contest moves?" Wally asked. Yena growled at Wally, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Sure, why not." May said. "Come here Yena." Yena slowly trotted to May, upset at being taken away from her food.

"Yena, use you Crunch attack on…" Before May could finish her command, Yena bit down on Wally's leg. Wally screamed and jumped up from the table.

"MAY! GET HER OFF OF ME!"

"Yena! Let Wally go!" May yelled. She tried to pry Yena from Wally's leg, but to no avail.

"Kip, use Mud Slap to…" Brendan began.

"No! You'll dirty up her fur!" May interrupted.

"Fine then. Use Water Pulse and…"

"No! Her fur will be all wet!"

"Arghh! May, what do you want me to do then?" Brendan yelled.

"I know. Kenni use Peck!" Kenni pecked Yena to the point of annoyance, in which she let go of Wally's leg. May grabbed Yena while Brendan looked at Wally's leg.

"Wally, are you okay?" Brendan asked examining his leg. "You're not bleeding and you don't have any open wounds."

"It hurts a little." Wally's voice was shaky.

"Wally I'm so sorry." May said. "Yena. Apologize!" Yena turned her head, refusing to apologize. The other Pokémon, save for Num, angrily scolded her. Despite his trauma, Wally chuckled at this.

"It's funny. She's acting kinda like Num."

"Speaking of which, where is Num." Brendan asked, noticing his absence. Everyone looked over to see a bunch of empty food bowls. Num had taken this opportunity to eat all of the other Pokémon's' food. Kenni and Tail were furious; Kip Grow, Kirli and Mari looked sad; and Linea looked heartbroken.

"Num! Why did you eat everyone's food?" Brendan yelled. The stubborn little Numel continued to eat without even looking up at his trainer. "Num return." Brendan held out Num's Pokéball and called him back to it.

"Looks like Num is still pretty selfish." Wally said. "Too bad Brendan didn't catch him in a luxury ball."

"Luxury ball? Oh, that makes captured Pokémon friendlier doesn't it?" May said grinning.

"Maybe we can buy some when we get to Dewford Town." Wally said.

"Oh yeah, Dewford Town! We have to get moving!" Brendan said.

The three trainers had just made it in time to catch the boat to Dewford Town. "Whew. I can't believe we made it." May said.

"I thought for sure we'd miss the boat." Wally added.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Anyway, let's get to the gym." Brendan said happily.

"What!" May shouted. "Can't you take a break?"

"We just ate lunch and hour ago. That was our break." Brendan argued.

"The gym leader isn't even at the gym anyway." A voice said.

"Any how do you know?" Brendan asked, turning around.

"Because I'm the gym leader." A young man wearing an orange shirt and blue pants, with a Makuhita at his side, walked up to them. "I'm Brawly."

"Brawly, you look…thin." May said. Brenan and Wally fell to the ground. Brawly sweat dropped. "Back in Johto, the fighting-type gym leader is really big and bulky."

"Johto? Oh you must mean Chuck. Yeah he is pretty big compared to me."

"You know Chuck?" May asked.

"Know him? I learned everything about fighting-types from him." Brawly said.

"In that case, you must be really good. How about we have our gym battle now?" Brendan asked.

"Brendan, I told you to relax." May said.

"And since when are you the boss of me?" he asked. Wally stretched his hands between them.

"Guys, can we please not do this right now?" Wally asked. Brawly and Makuhita laughed.

"Are they always like that?" he asked.

"Not unless provoked." Wally joked.

"So are three of you challenging me?" Brawly asked.

"No just…" Wally began before he was interrupted by Brendan,

"Wally and I are battling. May's a coordinator." He said eagerly.

"Hm. Interesting. Good luck in those contests May." Brawly said. "So anyway, I guess I can battle you guys now."

"Really? Great!" Brendan exclaimed.

As they arrived at the gym Brendan decided to let Wally battle Brawly before him. He, May, and their Pokémon watched from the sidelines.

"Brendan, you were so excited to come here and now you're letting Wally go before you?" May said confused.

"Well ya know, I went first last time. Might as well give little Wally a chance to go first sometimes.

"I'm Brawly! Dewford's Gym Leader! I've been churned in the rough waves of these parts, and I've grown tough in the pitch-black cave! So you wanted to challenge me? Let me see what you're made of!" Wally sweat dropped.

"Do all gym leaders start with phrases like these?"

"Just hurry up Wally!" Brendan yelled.

"Calm down!" May said firmly. "If you were going to act this way, you might as well have gone first."

"What're you talking about?" Brendan yelled. The two continued to argue as the battle began.

"Go Machop!"

"Go Mari!" Machop landed on the field and flexed his muscles. Mari twirled after exiting her repeat ball; then looked around with her ears twitching.

"Machop, start out with Bulk Up!" Machop flexed his muscles, causing them to grow larger. "Now use Karate Chop!" Machop did as instructed and hit Mari with a powerful blow to the stomach.

"Mari, use Bubble Beam to slow him down!" Mari's attack surrounded the Machop and restricted his movement.

"Machop, use Leer!" He angrily glared and Mari; causing her to shudder.

"Mari, use Aqua Tail!"

"Machop, get her with Seismic Toss when she gets close!" Mari's Aqua Tail hit Machop in his chest. Unfortunately, Machop grabbed Mari's tail, jumped up with her, and then slammed her into the ground.

"Mari!" May, Brendan, and Wally exclaimed together. When they smoke cleared, Mari was confirmed unable to battle.

"We did it Machop." Brawly said, giving him a thumbs up. Machop laughed happily, but then fell to the ground immediately afterwards. "Machop!"

"It looks like they both tired each other out." Brendan said.

"That's great. Now it's just a one-on-one battle." May said.

"Now it's your turn Makuhita." Brawly said to the Pokémon at his side. Makuhita jumped onto the field, sending vibrations to Wally's side.

"I choose, Kirli!" Wally exclaimed as he sent out his Ralts.

"Wally's going to win this next battle." May said. "He has a super-effective advantage." She giggled. Brendan face palmed.

"Makuhita, use Bulk Up!" Makuhita flexed his muscles and they grew larger. "Now use Arm Thrust!" Makuhita ran up to forcefully smack. Kirli.

"Kirli, use Teleport." Kirli instantly vanished from the place she stood.

"Hey, where did she go?" May asked, looking around the room.

"Now use Confusion!" Kirli's attack lifted Makuhita off the ground, and then blasted Makuhita with a beam of energy. Makuhita fell to the ground.  
"Wow! That did a lot of damage." May exclaimed.

"Makuhita, get up and use Vital Throw!" Makuhita flipped onto his feet, grabbed Kirli, and threw her into a rock.

"Kirli, use Confusion again." Kirli repeated her previous actions. However, she threw Makuhita into the wall, effectively knocking him out.

"Yes!" Brendan exclaimed.

"Wally won!" May shouted gleefully. She and Brendan happily hugged each other, before May pushed him away.

"Whoah, wow! You made a much bigger splash than I expected! You swamped me! Okay, you've got me. Take this Gym Badge!" Brawly said handing Wally his badge.

"Great. Now that Wally's done I can battle." Brendan said. He and his Pokémon jumped from the stands onto the battlefield. Wally approached him.

"Brawly said his Pokémon need a lot of rest before their next gym battle. He said you'll need to wait at least five hours."

"FIVE HOURS!" Brendan yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" May and Wally sweat dropped.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. That scene with Yena biting Wally was pretty useless. I thought it might be funny. Well make sure to review :)**


	8. Brawlin' with Brawly Part 2

**Sorry it's been so long. I've been goofing off. That's why I decided to make this one much longer to make up for that. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

As Brendan waited for his rematch with Brawly, he decided to train with May. "Tail, use Wing Attack!" Tail swooped down and fiercely jabbed Kenni with one of his wings."

"Kenni, use Mirror Move!" Kenni's wings began to glow a bright blue hue. She jumped into the air and smacked Tail to the ground.

"That was pretty good May." Brendan said, looking rather smug. "Tail, use Pluck!" Tail dove down to stab Kenni with his beak. As soon as he was close enough to make contact though, Kenni jumped out of the way.

"Kenni, use Peck to block Pluck!" Kenni's beak grew about twice its normal size. She used it to intercept Tail's attack and fling him into the air. Both birds proceeded to rapidly assaulted each other with a fury of pecking attacks.

"Tail, fly up, then use Aerial Ace!"

"Kenni, use Fire Spin!" Tail flew high into the air; directly under Kenni's view of the sun. Kenni shut her eyes to block the sun. At this time, Tail dove down at Kenni with the speed of a missile. Kenni was knocked backwards into a rock.

"Kenni, are you okay?" May asked. Kenni stood up and nodded. Suddenly, she began to glow very brightly. She also began to grow. "Kenni, you're evolving!" May shouted gleefully. When Kenni finally finished glowing, she was much taller and human-like than before. She had a feather crest on top of her head with three razor-sharp claws at the ends of her long arms.

"Combusken!" Kenni exclaimed.

"Combusken?" Brendan said, pulling out his Pokédex.

"**Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokémon. Combusken toughens up its legs and thighs by running through fields and mountains. This Pokémon's legs possess both speed and power, enabling it to dole out ten kicks in one second."**

"Kenni, this is great! You're even more beautiful now!" May exclaimed. Kenni turned around and posed for her trainer.

"_But of course_." She said.

"_But now that you're a fighting-type, I have the advantage_." Tail exclaimed. He dove down for a second Aerial Ace. However, Kenni spit out a huge blast of fire from her beak. It burned Tail instantly and caused him to faint. May ran over to Kenni and hugged her.

"Kenni, your Fire Spin is even more powerful now! And more beautiful!" May said.

"_Of course. This is me we're talking about_."

"Aw, man. Tail just lost to a fighting-type. I hope the gym battle doesn't end up like this." Brendan said.

"Well, Kenni is in her second stage of evolution." Wally said. "It only makes sense that she could knock out Tail."

"It's okay. I'm sure we'll be fine." Brendan said. "Now let's get to the gym to see if Brawly's ready to battle."

* * *

The trio arrived in front of the Dewford Gym. As they entered, they saw Brawly, Makuhita, and Machop standing on surfboards.

"Hey Brawly! Are you ready for my battle?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, I was just finishing up some training."

"That's great!" Brendan shouted. "I've been waiting for this forever." Brendan and Brawly took their stances at each side of the field.

"Go Tail!" Tail flew into the air and jetted back and forth across the field.

"_Showoff_." Kenni muttered from the bleachers.

"Go Machop!" Machop landed on one of the rocks on the field and flexed his muscles.

"Tail, use Aerial Ace!" Tail dove down and slammed into Machop. The force of the attack flung him into the air.

"Machop, use Karate Chop!" Machop forcefully Karate Chopped Tail's back, causing him to fall to the ground. "Now use Cross Chop!" As they both continued to fall, Machop used Cross Chop to hurl Tail straight through the floor of the battlefield.

"Tail, are you okay?" Brendan hollered. After a couple of seconds, Tail climbed out of the hole and nodded to Brendan.

"Tail looks like he is about to faint." May said.

"Machop, finish him with Seismic Toss!" Machop ran over to Tail and picked him up. He then leaped into the air and spun in a circle.

"Tail, use Pluck!" Tail fiercely pecked at Machop, causing him to lose his grip on Tail. "Now Tail, use Aerial Ace. Tail flew into the air. He then dove down and pierced Machop in the stomach. Machop fell through one of the rocks on the battlefield and was knocked out.

"Wow Brendan that was a good strategy." Brawly said. "Now, go Makuhita!" Makuhita landed on his side of the field and stood motionless.

"Tail, use Wing Attack!" Tail flew down with his glowing wings and prepared to attack Makuhita.

"Makuhita, use Vital Throw!" Makuhita grabbed Tail's wings and threw him into the closet wall. In this case, it was behind him. Tail slid down the wall, where he was confirmed to be unconscious.

"Tail return." Brendan said. "Now, go Kip!" Kip jumped out onto the battlefield wagging his tail.

"Makuhita, use Bulk Up!" Makuhita flexed his arms to give himself more strength.

"Kip, use Whirlpool!" Kip's Whirlpool sucked up Makuhita, spun him around in a circle, and finally hurled him into a wall.

"Now use Mud Slap!" Kip began kicking up dirt to block Makuhita's vision.

"Makuhita, dodge that attack!" Makuhita dodged all of the mud that was hurled towards him.

"Kip, use Water Pulse!" Kip jumped into the air and slammed a massive orb of water onto the battlefield. It crashed into Makuhita and flung him into a massive rock.

"We did it!" Brendan shouted.

"Are you sure?" Brawly asked. Brendan looked at Makuhita and saw it stand up.

"What? It can still battle?" he exclaimed.

"Makuhita, use Reversal!" Makuhita's a bright light surrounded Makuhita. He ran up to Kip and punched him in the face. Kip was flung into the air and hit the celling. Once he fell down, he collided into a rock and fainted. May and Wally stared in awe. Brawly smirked. Brendan fell to his knees.

"I…I lost." He whispered sadly. Despite his massive pain, Kip slowly limped to his saddened trainer.

"That reversal attack was powered up because Makuhita took so much damage during the fight." May said. "That must be why Brawly let Makuhita get hit by all those attacks."

"I can't believe I lost." Brendan said. "How can this be? I should have knocked him out in that last attack."

"My Reversal tactic worked didn't it?" he asked.

"Just shut up!" Brendan yelled. He grabbed Kip and ran away. Brawly, May, and Wally stared.

"I guess he's really upset." May said.

* * *

At the Pokémon Center, Brendan looked through the window at Tail and Kip. On the outside, he May, and Wally took the chance to feed their other Pokémon.

"Brendan, don't feel bad." May said resting a hand on his shoulder. He shoved her away.

"May, do you realize what just happened?" Brendan said angrily. "I just lost this battle!"

"It's just one loss, it's not that…" Brendan cut her off.

"I'm the strongest trainer in this group and I lost my battle! _Wally _won his for Pete's sake!"

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Wally yelled. Grow, Kirli, and Mari growled at Brendan. Kenni, Linea, and Yena stood up to try to attack him, but where held back by May. Even Num seemed upset and took the opportunity to scold his trainer in growls.

"Who are you to claim yourself the strongest trainer of all of us?" May said with her hands angrily placed on her hips. "If I recall correctly, Kenni and I demolished you and Tail in a battle earlier. Kenni even evolved. Did Tail evolve? I don't think so."

"If Tail hadn't gotten knocked out by that Fire Spin he would have evolved!"

"You know that's a lie!" May shouted.

"Stop it May!" Wally yelled as he walked up to Brendan. "I can fight my own battles. And _win_ them too! What makes you think I'm weak?"

"You're the youngest, so you have the least experience!" Brendan said. "My Dad is the one who's a Pokémon Professor."

"That doesn't mean anything!" May yelled, pushing Brendan. "My father is a gym leader!"

"Pft, I bet he's weak." Brendan muttered. "And anyway, you're a coordinator. All you do is focus on beauty, not real strength." May fumed.

"BRENDAN YOU…" May was stopped by a hand touching her shoulder. She turned around to see Brawly behind them.

"Brawly, what are you doing here?" Wally asked.

"I came to see how Brendan's Pokémon are doing."

"They're fine." He said sternly.

"Brendan's kind of upset." Wally said with his arms folded.

"Oh he is, is he?" Brawly asked. He walked over to Brendan.

"Listen kid, you are a strong trainer. But your Pokémon seem too focused on offense, but not enough on defense. Maybe you should catch some more bulky Pokémon."

"He has a Numel." May said pointing to Num.

"Wow a Numel. They're not usually in these parts." Brawly said.

"Actually, a person released it and Brendan decided to take him in." May said.

"But for the same reason, Num doesn't do anything I ask." Brendan said, his voice calmer than before. Brawly stared at Num, then at Brendan.

"Maybe you should test him out again." Brawly said.

"Why, so I can lose again?" Brendan asked in a bitter tone.

"Well, you could use your Taillow and Mudkip again, but you might end up with the same results as before. Brawly smirked as he said this. Brendan hung his head down.

"Fine."

* * *

A few hours later, it was nearing dark. Brendan had returned to Brawly's gym for his rematch.

"A wave may draw back, but it always returns to the shore. A giant wave of a talent like you... I knew you would return! Show me how much higher you've gone!" Brawly said.

"Go Tail!" Tail flew through the air and landed on a rock. He let out a loud cry.

"Go Meditite!" A Meditite levitated over his side of the field. His eyes were closed.

"What's that?" Brendan said.

"Meditite is a…" Brawly began.

"I know what a Meditite is! Where did you get that?" Brendan yelled.

"I'm using Meditite since Machop was hurt so badly in the last match. He still needs to rest; while Meditite here is at full health."

"Fine then! Tail, use Aerial Ace!" Tail flew towards Meditite at the speed of a dart shot from its gun.

"Reflect!" Brawly commanded. A large, transparent blue screen surrounded Meditite's body. When Tail's attack made contact with Meditite, the screen appeared as he was pushed back. He appeared unharmed.

"Now Meditite, use Psychic!" Meditite put his hands in front of his body. He shot a bright blue beam at Tail, which knocked him out of the sky.

"Tail, get up and use Wing Attack!" Tail's wings shined a bright, white color. He slapped Meditite with his wings. However, the Reflect made the attack weaker.

"Meditite, use Light Screen!" A bright yellow screen surrounded the little blue Pokémon's body, similar to the Reflect.

"Tail, use Pluck!" Tail's beak glowed and doubled in length. He flew towards Meditite and prepared to peck at him.

"Meditite, Psychic!" Meditite's eyes glowed dark blue in color. The same color beam surrounded Tail and caught him in midair. Meditite fired another beam out of his hand and knocked Tail out.

"What! No! Not already!" Brendan yelled. He returned Tail to his Pokéball in an aggravated manner. "Now I only have Num." he whispered.

"I hope Brendan can get Num to do something." May said.

"He should; he's the strongest battler we have." Wally said, still angry about the earlier comment.

"Come out Num." Brendan said glumly. Num stood on his side of the battlefield and yawned.

"What's this? None of your vigorous attitude?" Brawly asked.

"Num, use Heat Wave…please." Brendan said. Num lied down and began to nap. "This can't be happening." Brendan muttered.

"Is Num really going to sleep through this?" May asked.

"Well if you want to sleep, Meditite Focus Punch!" Brawly commanded. Meditite's fist glowed a dark red hue. He ran over to Num and punched him into a wall. At the same time, the blue screen around Meditite appeared it shatter. Everyone looked at Num, expecting him to be unconscious. To their surprise, Num stood back up and ran back on to the battlefield. He blew fire from the hole on his back. Num shot out a massive fire at Meditite and roasted his body.

"Whoa…he burned up my Meditite. Even with the light screen."

"Num, you did it!" Brendan yelled jumping into the air.

"Not so fast." Brawly said. "You still have to beat Makuhita!" Brawly said releasing his Pokémon.

"Num, use Heat Wave!" Brendan yelled. However, Num ran up to Makuhita using a Take Down attack.

"Makuhita, intercept with Arm Thrust!" As soon a Num got close enough, Makuhita smacked him in the face. Num used this opportunity to use a close ranged Heat Wave attack. Makuhita was thrown back, but the still activated light screen reduced the damage. All of a sudden, Makuhita began to glow. He grew a few feet taller. Once the light stopped glowing, he resembled a sumo wrestler. He had extremely large orange hands with three fingers. He also had yellow skirt-like appendage on his waist and thick legs.

"He evolved into Hariyama!" Wally exclaimed.

"I knew this was coming." Brawly said. "Hariyama, use Vital Throw!" Hariyama easily grabbed Num with one hand and forcefully threw him into a wall.

"Num!" Brendan yelled. Num slowly stood back up. He trotted back to the battle field.

"Hariyama finish with Focus Punch!" As Hariyama began to charge his attack, Num began to glow. He grew two large humps on his back and appeared to grow four feet taller. Once the glowing stopped, the hump-like appendages formed volcanoes. He also had three blue circles on each of his sides.

"Num evolved into Camerupt?" Brendan said surprised. "But I just got him."

"Team Magma must have done more work with him than we thought." Wally said. May pulled out her Pokédex.

"**Camerupt, the Eruption Pokémon. The humps on Camerupt's back are formed by a transformation of its bones. They sometimes blast out molten magma. This Pokémon apparently erupts often when it is enraged."**

Num rushed over to Hariyama in the form of another Take Down attack. Hariyama grabbed his neck to stop the attack.

"They both just evolved and increased their strength." May said. As the two Pokémon pushed at each other, the yellow screen surrounding Hariyama shattered.

"The light screen disappeared." Brawly said. Num lowered his body so the volcanoes on his back were directly in Hariyama's face. A large blue fire erupted out of Num's volcanoes and shot Hariyama into the wall. Once the smoke cleared, Hariyama was completely burned and his skin was charred.

"My Hariyama." Brawly said. He returned him to his Pokéball. "Wow. Swamped again." He said calmly.

"Num, you won!" Brendan exclaimed. "I'm sorry I didn't use you sooner." Num turned around at stared at Brendan, looking furious. He charged at the boy.

"Brendan look out!" May yelled.

"Num return!" In the nick of time, Brendan safely returned Num to his Pokéball. Brawly walked up to Brendan, handed him his badge, then walked out of the gym without a word. May and Wally walked up to him.

"Hey guys look, I won!" Brendan said gleefully. He ran over to hug them, but they moved out of the way.

"Congratulations Brendan." May said. She and Wally then followed Brawly outside. Brendan looked at them, confused.

"Guys?"

* * *

**Yeah, I know I pulled a Mamoswine by letting Num evolve after only two chapters. But I wanted these guys to start evolving soon and I didn't think I'd be right for Tail to evolve so soon, or Kip since I didn't want two starters to evolve in one chapter. So only Num was left; and since Makuhita evolved in the anime and manga I thought it would be a better reason for Num to evolve.**

**And yes, Brendan's a d*****bag in this persona. I thought it would be boring if he was just another Ash or Jimmy who was 'one with his Pokemon'. So I gave him some at-ti-tude.**

**Well, I hope you liked it and review. If you didn't, I hope you'll still review anyway. Next update will come soon. Hopefully.**


	9. Teaming up in the Granite Cave

**Once again, I'm sorry for the delay. The only excuse I have for taking so long is the fact that I don't work as hard on my Pokepark story as I do this one; which caused me to goof off when I should have been writing. Since I don't want to be a jerk and make you wait a week for a lame update, I made this chappie extra long.**

* * *

Brendan walked into the Pokémon Center and saw May and Wally eating dinner at a table booth. He approached them slowly. "Hey guys, are you okay?" he asked. Neither responded. Yena, who was sitting in the booth with May's other Pokémon, barked and growled at Brendan.

"Yena, be quiet and finish your dinner." May said without even looking at the hyena-like Pokémon.

"Guys, are you still mad about what I said earlier?" Brendan asked. "I already said I was sorry." Once again, neither child answered. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"It'll take _a lot_ more than that." May finally responded.

"Like what?"

"_Like 1,000,000 dollars_!" Kenni exclaimed.

"_And 3 weeks' worth of Pokéblock_!" Linea added.

"_And a Crunch to the neck_!" Yena howled.

"Didn't I tell you girls to be quiet?" May said forcefully. Her Pokémon hung their heads and continued to eat.

"Okay guys, I'll see you back at the room." Brendan said as he walked off. Once they were sure he was out of sight, May and Wally continued with their conversation.

"So Wally, when will be arriving to Verdanturf Town?" May asked. Wally took out his Pokénav.

"We'll have to take the boat for Route 109 tomorrow morning. North from there is Mauville City, which is where the next gym is. Then, we'll go west and reach Verdanturf Town." Wally explained.

"Well, it shouldn't be long before I enter my first contest." May said. They she stopped to think. "Oh no! That means I have to catch two more Pokémon before then!" May shouted. A few other people stared at them.

"Relax May, Route 109 has a bunch of Pokémon. I'm sure you'll find some you can catch." Wally replied.

"Yeah you're right." May said before sighing. "So what are we gonna do about Brendan. I don't wanna sleep anywhere near him." She said angrily.

"Neither do I." Wally said. "Let's just have someone send for our bags and we'll go to a different room."

"Great idea Wally." May beamed. "You're a real genius you know?" Wally blushed.

"Hee, thanks." Grow, Kirli, and Mari giggled at their trainer.

* * *

One hour later, back in Brendan's room, he lay on his bed thinking about May and Wally. "I can't believe they're still mad at me." Kip and Tail tried to comfort their trainer. Num, who was now too big to sit on a bed and didn't really care about his trainer's problems, slept in the corner of the room. "I mean, I get that I insulted them, but did they really have to send someone to get their stuff and sleep in a different room."

"_You know how girls are_." Tail said. "_In fact, its best that you let May and Wally cool off alone_."

"_They're not alone. They're in the same room_." Kip laughed. Tail smacked him on the head with his wings.

"Hey guys. Cut it out." Brendan said. He got up to change into his pajamas. During the time alone, he thought to himself.

_May can't possibly stay mad at me longer than Wally, can she? Of course, she was quick to stand up for him; even before he did himself. May doesn't like Wally like that, does she? I mean, he's just a kid. Right?_

* * *

The next morning May and Wally woke up early to eat breakfast.

"So what time does the boat arrive?" May asked.

"Not until noon. We have about 5 hours to wait." Wally replied.

"So what should we do for 5 hours?" Before Wally could answer, he saw a group of people in costumes run past the window of the Pokémon Center.

"Did you see that?"

"See what Wally?"

"That group of people outside."

"No, why?"

"They were dressed really weird."

"Hm. Let's go after them and see." May said.

30 minutes later, Brendan had just woken up. "Good morning Kip, Tail, and Num." he said with a yawn. Kip and Tail happily greeted their trainer, but Num continued to snore. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get Num to wake up, Brendan returned him to his Poké ball. "May and Wally are probably still asleep so I guess I'll go eat breakfast now and then wait for them at the docks."

"_Those grudge-holding jerks will probably take forever on purpose_." Tail said angrily.

"_I'm sure they've forgiven Brendan by now_." Kip said.

"_They better have. I can't stand all this whining_." Tail said. Brendan came out of the bathroom and returned his two Pokémon to their Poké balls.

* * *

The group of strange men had arrived in front of Granite Cave. May and Wally watched them at a distance from the bushes. They could see that they were wearing blue pirate themed clothes. May thought they looked familiar.

"Alright troops, our research has led us to believe the Blue Orb is located inside of a cave in the Hoenn region." A man said. "Unfortunately, we don't know which cave it is. That's why we're beginning the search here in the Granite Cave."

"Affirmative." The grunts responded. A woman walked up to get the next set of orders.

"I'm sure I've seen these people before." May whispered.

"Search everywhere. Remember, we're working in the name of Team Aqua. And don't hesitate to attack the Pokémon inside the cave. The search will last until every centimeter of this cave has been thoroughly searched." She said. "You may proceed." The large group of people ran inside the cave. Two men remained outside to guard it from unwanted intruders. May and Wally exited the bushes to where the men wouldn't see them.

"Now I remember. Brendan was watching these guys on TV one day." May said.

"So there's a group called Team Aqua?" Wally questioned. "Do you think they could be working with Team Magma?"

"I don't know." May replied. "But if they are, they can't be any good. We should go in there and see what they're up to."

"How? Those guys won't let us through." Wally said.

"Have Kirli use Teleport."

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea." Wally said as he opened Kirli's Poké ball. "Kirli, could you teleport us inside that cave?" She nodded yes and did as instructed.

* * *

Brendan was inside, finishing up his breakfast.

"Well, we have about 4 hours to wait for May and Wally to wake up, eat, and do whatever else they do in the morning." He said. "I don't want to sit at the docks all day. So what could we do?" Kip and Tail looked up to think about what they wanted to do. Num ignored them all and continued to gulp down five bowls of food.

"_We should fly around the city_." Tail suggested.

"_Brendan and I can't fly_." Kip argued.

"I know, we'll go train in the Granite Cave." Brendan said. "Maybe we'll even catch some more Pokémon!" He said excitedly. Kip and Tail cheered with happiness.

* * *

Meanwhile, May and Wally had already made it into the Granite Cave. As they walked down the path, they noticed some injured Pokémon lying on the ground.

"Look at all these injured Pokémon." May said in a worried tone.

"Those Team Aqua people are really brutal." Wally said. He looked at an injured Mawile, Sableye, and Aron. "Those guys over there are in really bad condition."

"Hey! What are you kids doing in here?" a man's voice yelled. An Aqua grunt stood with a Corphish and Sealeo at his sides.

"What are you guys doing in here?" May yelled. Kenni, Linea, and Yena growled to back her up.

"That's none of your business! Corphish, use BubbleBeam! Sealeo, use Ice Beam!" Corphish opened his pincers and shot hundreds of bright red bubbles at May's Pokémon. Wally took out his Poké balls and let out his Pokémon.

"Grow, use Energy Ball on Sealeo!"

"Kenni, use Fire Spin to melt the Ice Beam!"

"After Keni stops the Ice Beam, Kirli, use Magical Leaf on Sealeo. Then Mari, use your BubbleBeam to intercept Corphish's" Grow started to form her Energy Ball. Kenni began by using her attack to melt the Ice Beam attack. Grow and Kirli followed up by using their super effective grass-type attacks to damage Sealeo. Mari quickly fired hundreds of cerulean blue bubbles to destroy the red ones.

"Kenni, use Brick Break on Sealeo! Yena, use Crunch on Corphish!" Kenni jumped to the top of the cave and slammed her sharp-clawed hand on Sealeo's head. The force of the impact caused him to fling backwards into the Aqua Grunt. Yena ran up to the Corphish and fiercely bit onto its left pincer. She then spun around and flung him into the wall of the cave.

"Linea, use Secret Power!" Linea's body glowed bright pink in color. The light flashed throughout the cave and caused the Corphish and Sealeo to flinch with fear. "Hurry Wally, let's get out of here!" The two children ran deeper into the cave.

* * *

Back on the outside, Brendan was having a confrontation with the Aqua Grunts blocking the entrance.

"What's wrong with you guys? Why can't I go inside the cave? And why are you dressed like pirates?" Brendan asked.

"We'll give you one more chance to get out of here." One man said. His Poochyena growled at Brendan.

"Well then." Brendan said, adjusting his hat. "Kip, use Water Pulse!" Kip formed a large ball of cold water and hurled it at Poochyena. He didn't get knocked out, but began walking around in a daze.

"Damn. He's confused." The grunt said, squeezing a tightly clenched fist.

"Now Tail, use Wing Attack!" Tail slapped Poochyena into an unconscious state. The second grunt prepared to attack.

"Zubat, use Poison Sting!" His bat Pokémon spit out purple needles at its opponents.

"Kip, use Mud Slap!" Kip kicked up some dirt to block the poison stings, but it was unable to affect Zubat since it's a ground type move.

"Tail, use Aerial Ace!" Tail's 100% accuracy move knocked Zubat out in one hit.

"We've no choice now." One grunt said.

"We can still fight him off with our bare hands." The second grunt said. At this comment, Brendan released Num from his Poké ball. An eruption of fire spouted from his back. The Aqua Grunts ran into the cave to avoid being cooked by the Camerupt. Num soon lay down to begin napping. Brendan sweat dropped.

_Good thing they don't know he doesn't listen to me. _Brendan returned Num and followed the men into the cave. When he first started to look around, he noticed an unconscious Sableye. "Dang. What have these guys been doing?"

* * *

May and Wally had gotten deeper into the cave and defeated many grunts along the way. They were currently on the bottom floor. They looked into the room, trying their best not to be seen. The Aqua grunts were using their Poochyena to dig, Zubat to search high places, and water-types to destroy the walls.

"It looks like they're still looking for the Blue Orb they were talking about." Wally whispered.

"I have a strange feeling that this Blue Orb is nothing good." May added.

"We have to stop those guys..." Wally said. "…by using a sneak attack." He and May walked a little bit closer to the entrance. "Kirli, use Psychic on the men!" Kirli used her psychic abilities to lift the grunts into the air. May walked up and made a chopping motion.

"Kenni, Brick Break those Poochyena!" May yelled. The Combusken ran from Poochyena to Poochyena knocking each out with a powerful punch.

"Grow and Kirli, use Mega Drain and Magical Leaf on those water-types!" Wally commanded. Grow used on Mega Drain on the Corphish, while Kirli targeted some Carvanha. They were all knocked out.

"Walrein, use Blizzard!" a female voice called out. From out of nowhere, a fiercely cold wind surrounded May, Wally, and their Pokémon. They were unable to move and soon became frozen. At the shock of being frozen, Kirli dropped the grunts that were suspended in the air.

"Hey, what's your problem?" May yelled. A woman with long curly pink hair came from out of a shaded area.

"You kids are really talented." She said. "But you're a nuisance to our plan."

"What is this Blue Orb you're searching for?" Wally asked.

"You idiots!" the woman yelled at the grunts. "You let them know about the orb!"

"Wally!" May said in a very concerned voice. She feared that they would possibly kill Wally for knowing valuable information.

"These children must be disposed of." The woman said. "They can't give out any of our information. Walrein, freeze them solid." The Walrein nodded and began to shoot out an even powerful Blizzard attack. May and Wally began to shiver as the freezing cold wind began to imprison them further.

"Our target clearly isn't here." The pink-haired woman said. "Return to the base immediately."

"Yes Ma-am." The grunts then took off.

"And now you two can finish your slow, painful, agonizing…" She was interrupted by a gigantic burst of flames coming from the entrance of the cave's room.

"What's that?" Everyone in the room shouted. A large Camerupt charged into the room. The volcanoes on its back were violently erupting. The intense heat caused the ice surrounding May and Wally to begin to melt.

"Hey, I've got an idea." May said to herself. "Kenni, use Fire Spin on the ground!" Kenni shot out a spiral of fire on the ground to free May and Wally's feet.

"Num, come back!" a voice called out. Wally looked at the cave entrance and saw Brendan run in.

"It's him." He whispered.

"Num calm down! What's wrong with you? Why did you get so mad all of a sudden?" Brendan yelled to no avail. Num was still fuming; and had now focused his attention on the Walrein.

"A Camerupt. Does he work for those magma idiots?" the woman wondered. "Walrein, use Water Gun!" The large walrus Pokémon shot out the blast of water directly at Num's face. Despite the move being doubly super effective, Num easily brushed it off.

"That Sunny Day attack Num is using is weakening her water attacks." Wally, who like May was now defrosted, explained.

"Now is the time to attack." May said. "Kenni, use Brick Break! Linea, use Headbutt! Yena, use Crunch!' May Pokémon quickly ran up and attacked the Walrein.

"Grow, use Mega Drain! Kirli, use Magical Leaf! Mari, use Double Edge!" Wally's Pokémon followed May's and ganged up on Walrein.

"Walrein, use Blizzard." The Blizzard attack was enough to halt all of the attacking Pokémon.

"Now what?" May yelled. Suddenly, Kirli jumped up front and used Protect to shield the group.

"Great job Kirli!" Brendan shouted.

"Yeah, thanks." May added.

"That was wonderful!" Wally beamed. Kirli began to glow a bright white color; her form began to change. When she stopped glowing, she had the body of a child wearing a tutu. She also had longer hair with bangs and her horns were on the sides on her head. "She just evolved!"

"That's excellent Wally!" May said.

"Now finish them off." Brendan said as he ran up to them.

"Kirli, use Magical Leaf!" Kirli raised her hands in the air, and shot out multiple multicolored leaves that knocked out Walrein.

"You did it!" May exclaimed, hugging Wally.

"Wally, you're much better battler than I am." Brendan said patting him on the back. "I really am sorry for what I said about you." He looked over at May. "You too May." Neither child said anything as they were distracted by Num charging at the woman and her Walrein.

"Brendan, stop him!" Brendan quickly returned Num to his Poké ball.

"Quick Kirli, use Teleport." Kirli did as instructed and teleported her friends out of the cave and back to the Pokémon Center. "The Aqua Grunt angrily punched a wall.

"Damn those kids. They won't get away with this."

* * *

May, Wally, and Brendan healed their Pokémon and began to walk to the dock to catch their boat.

"So guys…" Brendan said as they waited for the boat to pull up. "Do you except my apology?"

"Well you did save us from freezing to death." May said.

"Even it wasn't planned." Wally chuckled. "I guess you're forgiven." Brendan ecstatically grabbed his friends and hugged them.

"Thanks so much you guys." May pushed him off.

"But it better not happen again." She said sternly.

"I promise it won't." he said sincerely. As the boat began to approach, the three trainers all had the same thing on their minds.

_Who are these strange teams?_

* * *

**Yeah, I didn't really know how to make a good ending so I just ended with them at the docks. I hope you review. And I hope I update quicker.**


	10. Training for Mauville

**Sorry it's taken so long. This is the LONGEST chapter so far and not much even happens. But this one is actually worth reading. I hope you like and review. **

* * *

May, Brendan, and Wally had recently arrived in Slateport City. They decided to travel to Route 110 where they stopped at a restaurant to have lunch. Unfortunately, the restaurant was very busy so the trio had to wait ten minutes before they could be seated. To pass the time, Brendan suggested some practice battles. "Kip, use Whirlpool!" Kip summoned a powerful whirlpool and hurled it at Mari.

"Mari, use Blizzard!" Mari blew a cold stream of ice at the whirlpool at destroyed it. Small snowflakes sparkled around the Pokémon.

"Wally, that was so beautiful." May said.

"Kip, use Mud Slap!" Kip kicked up some dirt to lower Mari's accuracy.

"Mari, use BubbleBeam!" Mari's water-type attack destroyed Kip's ground-type attack and struck him as well. Kip got back up and shook off the attack. He stood on his hind legs and let out a battle cry.

"Wow, Kip is really tough." May said.

"_Eh, he's alright_." Kenni said. Suddenly, Kip began to glow brightly. He grew taller and his form changed. Once the glowing stopped, he reappeared with longer arms with three-fingered hands. He now had longer legs with three small toes on his feet and two black fins as his tails.

"Kip! You evolved!" Brendan yelled ecstatically. He ran up and hugged his newly evolved Pokémon. Wally pulled out his Pokédex to look up Kip's new form up.

"**Marstomp, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Its toughened hind legs enable it to stand upright. Because it weakens if its skin dries out, it replenishes fluids by playing in mud."**

"_Now I don't need to fear electric types anymore_." Kip said happily**.**

"_But now you need to fear grass-types even more_."Tail chuckled. Kip's smile faded. May stood up.

"Okay, you guys that's enough." May said. "We have five more minutes until our table opens up."

"Why don't we try out our new Pokémon, Wally?" May asked.

"Sure, why not." Brendan's expression suddenly changed from happy to confused.

"Wait! What new Pokémon?" he asked. May took out a Poké ball and Wally took out a premier ball.

"Come out Mawi!" Out of May's Poké ball came a Mawile. She smiled smugly and placed her hands on her hips.

"You too Lair!" An Aron landed on the ground in front of Wally. He looked around nervously and hid behind Wally's leg.

"Whoa! When did you two catch these Pokémon?" Brendan asked.

"When we were in Granite Cave, we found them unconscious with a Sableye." May explained.

"What! I saw that Sabelye when I went in. Aw man, I could've caught it!" Brendan said angrily.

"Oh well. It's over now Brendy." May said. "Now Mawi, you're going to be used in Pokémon Contests, so I need to see your moves to know what segment I can enter you in." Mawi nodded. "Pokémon Contests aren't about strength, so go easy on Lair." This time Mawi frowned, but May didn't notice. Mawi ran up to Lair and used a fierce Crunch attack. Lair cried out in pain.

"May, what're you doing?"Wally yelled.

"Mawi, let go! I told you to go easy on him!" The Mawile didn't listen, and instead threw Lair into the air. She whipped the hair-like mouth on her head in front of her body. It began to form a bright silver beam. Mawi released the Flash Cannon, which made contact with Lair and caused a huge explosion. Lair fell to the ground. Wally ran up to him.

"Lair are you okay?" he asked. Lair sadly nodded yes and then hid behind Wally.

"Wally, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"At least she used moves that don't really hurt Pokémon of Lair's typing." Suddenly they heard a bell sound going off.

"Our table must be ready." Brendan said.

"Great! Let's go eat." May shouted.

* * *

"Okay, in addition to Crunch and Flash Cannon, Mawi knows Ice Fang and Iron Head." May said looking at her Pokédex. "I'm so excited! We're almost Verdanturf Town." May said. "I'll be entering my first contest in no time."

"Just remember that we're going to the Mauville Gym first." Brendan said. "Now that Kip is evolved, we're ready for an easy win."

"Yeah, because your last battles were really easy." Wally mocked. Brendan ignored him.

"Speaking of Pokémon, let's let them eat with us." May said.

"Yeah, they deserve a nice lunch after being cooped up for that entire boat ride." Wally added. The Pokémon, save for Num, squeezed into the booth and sat next to their respective trainers.

"Not you Mawi." May said angrily. "You're not eating at this table after the way you behaved earlier." Mawi rolled her eyes at May and sat on the floor.

"Why do you think Mawi doesn't like Lair?" Brendan asked.

"I don't know, but she better get over soon." May said. At that moment, the waiter walked up to take the group's orders. Knowing their trainers would be distracted, the Pokémon talked amongst themselves.

"_Okay Mawi. What's the big idea beating up little Lair like that_?" Kenni said in a scolding tone.

"_Yeah, why don't you like him_?" Yena added in a growl.

"_I don't dislike him. I just don't like to intentionally lose battles_." She replied in a snobbish voice.

"_Why not? It wasn't even a real battle. May just wanted to see how your moves looked_." Linea asked.

"_I don't like losing any battle; whether it's real or not_. _I'd never get strong that way_."

"_Well get that flaw out of your head. When we start work, you won't be battling anymore anyway_." Kenni said. Mawi looked shocked.

"_What! No battling! What kind of life is that_?"

"_The life of a Coordinator's Pokémon_." Yena replied. She and Linea held their heads up high.

"_Didn't you hear what May said? We're being entered in contests to show off our beauty, intelligence, coolness, cuteness, and toughness_." Linea added.

"_Coordinator! Contests_! _Beauty! Who would want to be used only for the purpose of looks_?" she asked angrily. Kenni, Linea, and Yena stared at the Mawile in deep confusion.

"_Lair, are you okay_?" Mari asked patting his head.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. The attacks didn't hurt very much_." He said softly.

"_That Mawile really likes to battle doesn't she_?" Kirli asked.

"_Yeah, she was the toughest Pokémon I knew back in the cave_."

"_I feel bad for her." _Grow said_. "With May entering contests, she won't be able to battle very much at all_."

"Hey Num, what do you think of the new girl?" Kip asked. Num half-opened one of his eyes.

"I couldn't care less about her or the rest of you." He said.

"Hmpf, how rude." Mari said, crossing her arms. The other Pokémon continued their conversation without Num.

"_If you guys hadn't left us, Brendan could've caught that Mawile and then she could be in battles every day_." Tail said.

"_We didn't leave you_." Grow said. "_It was Wally and May who didn't want Brendan in their presence_."

"_I think Tail's main point is how Mawi would be a better addition to a Trainer's team. I think she'd fare better with Brendan or Wally_." Kip said.

"_I doubt May would give her up like that_." Kirli said. "_Maybe she'll start to like contests later_." The waiter soon came back with the meals May, Wally, and Brendan had ordered.

"Like I was saying May, I don't think Mawi hates Lair. I just think she's really competitive." Brendan said.

"Well she better exchange this battle competitiveness for contest competitiveness." May said.

"I don't think it's that easy, May." Wally said. "The way she ignored you just to defeat Lair was kind of extreme."

"I don't care. She needs to grow to be a performer like the rest of my team." Upon hearing this, Kenni, Linea, and Yena held up their heads to show off their scarves.

"By the way May, what scarf are you going to give Mawi?" Wally asked.

"I need to decide whether she's better for smart or cool contests first." She explained.

"Ugh, so much talk about contests." Brendan muttered to himself. "We're going to Mauville first to battle anyway."

"Okay, Brendy. Since you only care about fighting, what do you plan on doing in this next battle?" May said rather loudly. Brendan sweat dropped.

"Huh, oh me? Well…since Kip just evolved I was going to use him for the whole battle." Kip began to choke on his food in shock. Tail was soon able to calm him.

"What! You can't do that! He'll get tired." May said.

"He's a ground-type now. This gym uses electric types, so he'll easily knock them all out in one shot each."

"Unless the gym leader's Pokémon know moves to easily combat ground-types. Like _grass_ moves." Wally said. Brendan slightly frowned before switching to an arrogant smirk.

"Well, even if they know grass moves, Num can use his fire and take them out."

"Num! Are you serious? You're not really going to use him in another gym battle, are you?"

"He's a ground-type, it's not like they can hurt him that much." He argued. May sighed, and then turned to Wally.

"Anyway, which Pokémon are you using Wally?" May asked.

"I think I'll go with Grow, Kirli, and Lair."

"You know Wally; you really use Kirli a lot. In every gym battle in fact. Maybe she'd like a rest." May suggested.

"I wanted to, but I didn't think Grow would be able to handle all of them alone, and Lair isn't that strong yet. With Mari being a water-type, it would be a waste to bring her in at all."

"I guess you have a point there." She said.

"At least you have some time to train Lair." Brendan said. "Let's hurry up and finish eating so we can do a little more practice."

* * *

After the group finished eating, they went back to another open path to do some more training. May took the opportunity to groom her Pokémon some more.

"Okay Wally, I'll use Kip and you use Lair. We won't attack you since it's just for practice."

"Okay Mawi, it's time for your first grooming." May said with a large smile on her face. Mawi didn't care for grooming so she turned her head at May and went to watch the battle between Brendan and Wally. "Mawi, come here now!" Mawi didn't even turn her head to look at May. The rest of May's team growled at Mawi, but May shushed them.

"Just ignore her." May said. "You guys can get groomed for the upcoming contest." The others cheered, but Mawi rolled her eyes.

"_Contests. Ridiculous. What's the point of a Pokémon that doesn't battle. Those contests only care about appearance and turn Pokémon into self-centered brats_." Mawi whispered to herself. "_Why did this snob have to catch me? I'd be much happier with one of those two_." she said, focusing her attention on the battle.

"I guess that's okay." Wally said, sending out Lair. "The Pokédex says Lair knows Metal Claw, Dig, and Iron Defense."

_Not very impressive_. Mawi thought. _He'll never become a big strong Aggron at this pace_.

"Those are some good moves Lair!" May called out as she brushed Linea's fur." Mawi rolled her eyes.

"Lair, use Metal Claw!" Wally commanded. Lair's claws glowed brightly and he slashed at Kip's stomach. Kip appeared to take no damage. "Uh…that was good Lair." Wally said sheepishly.

"Yeah…that was amazing." Brendan added in a dull voice.

"Now Lair, use Dig!" Lair borrowed deep underground. He jumped out directly behind Kip and head butted him in the back. Kip was pushed slightly forward, but still didn't appear to be hurt.

"Hold on for a second!" Brendan called out. "Kip come here." He, Wally, Lair, and May looked confused. Kip slowly walked over to his trainer. "Hey Kip, maybe you could pretend like you're taking more damage to make little Lair feel better. Also, use you attacks really softly." Kip looked uneasy, but he nodded to his trainer and returned to the field.

"Are you ready?" Wally asked.

"Yes."

"Lair, use Metal Claw again!" Lair ran back up to Kip with his glowing claws and scratched him in the stomach. Kip clutched his stomach area and slowly fell to the ground. Lair smiled and jumped happily. May and Wally sighed.

"At least he's happy." May said softly.

"Now Kip, use Water Pulse." Kip formed a small ball of water between his hands and tossed it at Lair. It flew slowly through the air.

"Lair, use Iron Defense." The little Aron's body shinned and hardened up. The Water Pulse collided with him and he was flung backwards. "Lair!" Wally ran up to the Pokémon and picked him up.

"Kip, I said go easy." Brendan whispered loudly. Kip fell to the ground.

"It's okay Lair. You can rest now." Wally said returning Lair to his Poké ball. Brendan walked up to him.

"That was good Wally, but maybe we should've let him battle someone else." He said. Suddenly May screamed. The boys ran over to her.

"May what's wrong?" Brendan asked.

"I think I saw something in the bushes." She said shivering. Yena barked at the bushes.

"Kip, use Mud Shot in those bushes!" Kip spit out three mud balls into the bushes. A Plusle, Minun, and Electrike flew out of the bushes covered in mud.

"Wild Pokémon?" Wally questioned. He, May, and Brendan all took out their Pokédexes.

"**Plusle, the Cheering Pokémon. Plusle always acts as a cheerleader for its partners. Whenever a teammate puts out a good effort in battle, this Pokémon shorts out its body to create the crackling noises of sparks to show its joy."**

"**Minun, the Cheering Pokémon. Minun loves to cheer on its partner in battle. It gives off sparks from its body while it is doing so. If its partner is in trouble, this Pokémon gives off increasing amounts of sparks."**

"**Electrike, the Lightning Pokémon. It generates electricity using friction from the atmosphere. In seasons with especially arid air, its entire body blazes with violent showers of sparks."**

"They're all electric-types." May said. Tail hid behind Kip.

"I could use and electric-type." Brendan said.

"Stay away from those Plusle and Minun!" May said in a commanding tone. "They're soo cute. I want them." She cooed.

"Well I'll take Electrike." Brendan said.

"Wait a minute!" Wally yelled. "There are three of us and three of those Pokémon. Why can't I catch one?"

"Talk to May. I only want Electrike." Brendan said.

"May?" Wally asked. May kneeled down and put her arms on his shoulders.

"Sorry Wally." She said in a comforting voice. "But, I just have to have them!" Wally sweat dropped.

"Fine, don't let me get in your way." He said, as he sat down in a chair.

"Linea, Yena follow those Plusle and Minun!" She yelled. The Pokémon did as commanded and followed the Pokémon to a tree they'd run to.

"Kip, go after that Electrike!" Kip jumped in front of the Electrike who was growling angrily. "Kip, use Mud Shot!" Kip shot out mud from his mouth, but the Electrike jumped and dodged the attack. His teeth sparked with electricity and he ran up to Kip. He fiercely bit down on Kip's arm, but Kip didn't seem to feel anything. The lightning Pokémon backed away in shock.

"Doesn't he know Kip is a ground-type?" Wally asked.

"He's wild. It's not like anyone told him otherwise." Brendan said. "Kip, use Whirlpool!" Kip raised his hands and created a whirlpool in the air. He threw the attack at the Electrike. Electrike's body released a large amount of electric waves. The collision of the attacks destroyed each other. "Kip Mud Shot now!" Brendan yelled quickly. Kip shot out the attack before the smoke cleared and instantly knocked out the Electrike. He threw a Poké ball and caught the Electrike. "Wow, I did it." He said as he picked up the newly obtained Pokémon.

"That was great Brendan." Wally said.

"I think Trike will be great to try out in the next gym battle."

"Let's go see if May caught those Plusle and Minun yet." Wally said. Brendan nodded. May and the Plusle and Minun were still duking it out by the tree.

"Yena, use Crunch! Linea, use Headbutt!" The Plusle dodged and used Toxic on Yena. The Minun dodged and used Swift on both Pokémon. _They're good. _May thought.

"_But we're better_." Yena growled.

"Linea, use Tail Whip! Yena, use Scary Face! " Linea quickly wagged her tail to distract the cheering Pokémon. Yena fiercely growled at the Pokémon, frightening them. "Now take them out!" May yelled. The two Pokémon charged at the Plusle and Minun. The Plusle and Minun's cheeks sparked with yellow and blue electricity respectively. Minun used a Thunder attack on Linea, while Plusle used Thunderbolt on Yena. Both Pokémon were pushed backwards and paralyzed. "Are you guys okay?" May asked. The two Pokémon stood up and began to glow. After a few minutes, Linea stopped glowing and resembled is a badger. She had a slender body and sharp claws. Her new stripes that resemble arrows. Yena looked like a larger version of her previous self. She had grown its longer legs and claws. Her back now had shaggy fur on it.

"Linea and Yena just evolved at the same time!" Brendan exclaimed. He and Wally took out their Pokédexes.

**Linoone, the Rushing Pokémon. It is exceedingly fast if it only has to run in a straight line. When it spots pond-dwelling prey underwater, it quickly leaps in and catches it with its sharp claws.**

**Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. Mightyena gives obvious signals when it is preparing to attack. It starts to growl deeply and then flattens its body. This Pokémon will bite savagely with its sharply pointed fangs.**

"This is amazing!" May shouted as she jumped in the air. "Linea, use Headbutt! Yena, use Crunch!" Plusle began waving her arms up and down and use Helping Hand. Minun's tail glowed brightly and he ran up for an Iron Tail attack. Linea slammed her head into the cheering Plusle and knocked her into the tree. Yena dodged the Iron Tail and bit down onto the Minun's small body. It fell limply to the ground. May took out two nest balls and threw them at the cheering Pokémon. Both were captured. "We did it!" Linea and Yena howled in joy.

"That's great." Wally said. "Let's go to a Pokémon Center and heal up."

"Okay." May said as she looked at her nest balls. "Since Plusle and Minun don't evolve, I'll just have to call them Plus and Minus_._"_ I think I'll get Plus the green scarf and Minus the red scarf._ May thought to herself. She put the Poke balls away and ran over to her bike. "See you guys at the center!" She winked and rode off to the center. They boys sweat dropped.

* * *

UPDATE

May

May is our main character and the coordinator of the group. She loves her contest Pokémon and they always have her back. Her Pokémon are rather fierce for coordinator Pokémon. Despite this, May treats her Pokémon like her children and will often groom them, feed them Pokéblock, while Brendan and Wally's Pokémon eat regular Pokémon food, and let them eat with her in restaurants. She is very kind to Wally, but can be tough on Brendan. She sometimes calls him by the nickname Brendy.

Kenni (Lv. 24) Moves: Fire Spin, Quick Attack, Peck, Mirror Move Brick Break

Kenni is May's first and strongest Pokémon. She was given to her on her first day as a trainer. Kenni has been very vain and self-centered since she was obtained. After evolving, she's even worse! She constantly talks about her beauty and power even looks down on some of the other Pokémon. (Not May's) She's also a bit violent when dealing with some problems; such as when Brendan insulted May and Wally's battling skills. Kenni has had a rivalry with Tail since Brendan joined the group, but she hasn't really talked to him as much since the other Pokémon joined the group. She currently has argued with Mawi about her attitude towards contests. Kenni wears a blue scarf to increase her beauty.

Linea (Lv. 22) Moves: Headbutt, Pin Missile, Tail Whip, Secret Power

Linea was the first Pokémon May caught. She is very gluttonous and a little timid. Linea can always be seen eating when May grooms her and was devastated when Num ate all of her food during his first lunch with them. She seems to have picked up a little of Kenni's vain-ness after being around her for a while, but she isn't nearly as bad. She is to be used in Cute Contests and wears a pink scarf to increase her cuteness. Since she recently evolved, she has become a bit fiercer.

Yena (Lv. 21) Moves: Crunch, Take Down, Scary Face

Yena put up a good fight against Wally and Brendan who originally wanted her. May signified her toughness by catching her in a great ball. She has held a grudge against Brendan and Wally since chapter 5 when she was caught and they thought she was a boy. She even bit Wally's leg once and threatened to use Crunch on Brendan's neck. She normally speaks in angry growls and is just as violent as Kenni (If not more). Yena wears the yellow scarf to improve her toughness.

Mawi (Lv. 15) Moves: Crunch, Flash Cannon, Iron Head, Ice Fang

Mawi is the one of the newest editions to May's team. Unlike her other Pokémon, Mawi likes battling and hates how May's other Pokémon are so focused on contest stats. Mawi immediately got scolded by May's other Pokémon for attacking Lair in a practice battle that was only to show of her moves. Due to using not finishing her contest training, she wasn't given a scarf after capture. Apparently, she was the strongest Pokémon Lair knew when they both still lived in Granite Cave. Her strength and attitude towards contests has isolated her from the rest of the Pokémon. She admitted that she hates contests and belives they turn Pokémon into self-centered brats. She said she'd perfer being with Wally or Brendan than May.

Plus (Lv. 13) Moves: Thunderbolt, Helping Hand, Toxic

Plus was recently captured, so not much is known about her. We only know that she is friends with a Minun that they have great combinations together. Seeing as May said she wanted to give Plus the green scarf, she probably wants to use her in Smart Contests.

Minus (Lv. 13) Moves: Thunder, Swift, Iron Tail

Minun was caught with Plus, so not much is known about him either. We only know that the two are presumably friends. May said she wanted to give him the red scarf, so she probably wishes to use him in Cool Contests.

Brendan

Brendan is kind of like Ash, but not like him at the same time. He sometimes acts quickly without thinking and gets angered easily like Ash. However, Brendan has been shown to be a d****bag a few chapters ago. He directly stated that he was the strongest trainer in the group and was upset when he lost his gym battle while Wally won. This caused May and Wally to avoid him for almost two days. He also tends to avoid using Pokémon with type-disadvantages in gym battles. He's somewhat selfish as seen when he tried to catch Yena and Trike and when he got annoyed with May and Wally talking about contests.

Kip (Lv. 23) Moves: Whirlpool, Water Pulse, Mud Slap, Protect, Mud Shot

Kip is Brendan's main Pokémon. He isn't as rowdy and Kenni or as gentle as Grow. Kip usually acts as the voice of wisdom. He stopped Kenni and Tail whenever they would argue. He also explained what Tail meant when he said May should get rid of Mawi. He is very loyal to Brendan. He weakly tried to comfort him even when he had just been knocked out by a gym leader. He's a little competitive as shown when he evolved to beat Mari in battle.

Tail (Lv. 20) Moves: Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Pluck, Aerial Ace

Tail is the first Pokémon Brendan caught. He is basically a male version of Kenni. Both are very self-centered and love boasting about their strength. Tail is very show-offy and likes to impress others. He has feuded with Kenni since they met, but they don't talk as much nowadays. He is easily angered and hated when May and Wally were ignoring Brendan after he apologized to them.

Num (Lv. 34) Moves: Heat Wave, Take Down, Eruption, Sunny Day

Num was captured after he was released by a Team Magma grunt. He has a Focus Band that the Magma Grunt equipped him with. He hates Brendan and doesn't obey him. The only time he battled was because he was angered by his opponents. After he evolved, he became more of a pain since he is now too big for Brendan to handle. He is gluttonous like Linea and only uses Brendan for food. In his single line, he admitted that he doesn't care about Brendan or any of the other humans or Pokémon.

Trike (Lv. 13) Moves: Discharge, Thunder Fang

Trike was just captured so we don't know much about him. He stood his ground when Brendan attacked him, unlike Plus and Minus who ran away. He can only guess that he doesn't know anything about type-compatibility since he tried to hit Kip with electric moves.

Wally

Wally is probably Kip of the trio. He is the one to break up fights and is usually calmer than May and Brendan. Wally is younger than Brendan, but has better strategies than him in battle. Wally can hold a grudge more than May and refused to even talk to Brendan when he insulted him. He

Grow (Lv. 23) Moves: Screech, Mega Drain, Solar Beam, Energy Ball

Grow is the calmest member of the starters. She usually tries to keep the peace and prevent the other Pokémon from fighting. She feels sorry for Mawi being rebuked by the other Pokémon for disliking contests. She in a way feels upset that Mawi won't be able to battle very much in May's ownership. She's compassionate to all of the others and is rarely upset. She only recently got mad when Brendan insulted Wally's battling skills.

Kirli (Lv. 23) Moves: Confusion, Magical Leaf, Teleport, Protect

Kirli is basically exactly like Grow. They both try to keep everyone calm and hate arguments. Kirli is used to battle much more often than Grow and has already evolved. Her character hasn't changed much since she evolved. She is very protective of the group and jumped in to save everyone from an attack from Team Aqua.

Mari (Lv. 16) Moves: BubbleBeam, Aqua Tail, Blizzard, Double Edge

Mari was captured randomly when she was injured by Team Magma. She has taken on the personality of Wally's other Pokémon and is very kind. However, she was upset at Num for saying he didn't care about the other Pokémon. She's a strong battler and was able to get a draw in her first gym battle.

Lair (Lv. 12) Moves: Metal Claw, Dig, Iron Defense

Lair is Wally's first male Pokémon…finally! However, he's very weak and timid. He hid behind Wally several times in this chapter. Lair, like Mawi, was captured off screen (or rather off page) in Granite Cave. He has a very high defensive stat, but is at a very low level and has terrible attacking stats. He wasn't that upset about Mawi attacking him since he's used to her competitiveness.

* * *

**Whew! That was alot. I decided to add an update to the characters pokémon at the last minute, which is why this chapter is so long. If you review, can you tell me if you like them so I can know whether to keep adding them in future chapters. There will be more action in the next chapter but it might take a while for the next update. R&R.**


	11. Winnin' with Wattson

**Time for another update. This entire chapter is both gym battles, so it might be a bit boring. But I hope you like it anyway.**

* * *

The next morning at the Pokémon Center, May Brendan, and Wally decided to eat breakfast at a nice restaurant before heading over to the gym. "I'm so ready for this gym battle today." Brendan said stuffing his face with food.

"Close your mouth Brendy, please," May said. Brendan blushed as he swallowed his food.

"Yeah Brendy." Wally said in a girlish voice. Brendan blushed again, but out of anger.

"Anyway, the more important of our matters is my first contest in a few days." May said grinning.

"With Yena and Linea's new evolutions and your newest additions of Plus and Minus, you'll have to win every segment." Wally said.

"I know; thanks."

"But what about Mawi?" Brendan asked.

"Huh, Mawi? Oh I don't think I'll be using her this time." May said in a somewhat careless voice. "After what happened last time, I don't think she's ready for a contest yet."

"I guess you're right." Wally agreed.

"_Hmpf. Like I'd want to enter a stupid contest anyway_." Mawi said. Even though they were sitting a considerable distance apart, Kenni heard what Mawi had said.

"_Can you believe her? She thinks we're snobs just because we're beautiful and she's not_." The Combusken said.

"_And we're tougher_." Yena barked.

"_And cuter_." Linea added.

"_And smarter_." The newly added Plusle said.

"_And cooler_." Her Minun friend chirped. The two weren't actually insulting Mawi, but were just mimicing the others.

"_Can we please stop comparing each other_?" Lair whined.

"_There not really comparing each other."_ The newly evolved Kip said as he grabbed another handful of food. "_It's more like they're downgrading her_."

"_I really think you guys should give her a chance_." Grow said.

"_Yeah, she's just not used to a coordinator like you guys are_." Kirli added.

"_She just assumed we were snobs without even getting to know us_." Yena growled.

"_Yeah, and she hates contests, but she's never even been to one before_." Kenni added.

"_Neither have you yet_." Tail mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Kenni rolled her eyes at him.

"_Besides, you don't know she's never been to or seen a contest before_." Mari said. "_Maybe she saw one somewhere, or saw a coordinator practicing for one near Granite Cave_."

"_Either way, she had no reason to insult us when we gave her the amazing pleasure of having May as a trainer_." Linea said while chewing her pink Pokéblock.

"_I don't think I like her either." Trike barked. "Plus and Minus were my greatest lackeys and are in no way snobbish_." Plus and Minus sweat dropped at being called lackeys.

"_He he…thanks Trike_." Minus said quietly.

"_I don't think Mawi wants to even try to become our friends. Look at her eating all the way over there; avoiding us_." Plus said as she pointed to Mawi. She was sitting further from the table with her back turned towards them. Only Num, who had finished eating at was now asleep, was sitting the furthest away.

"_She probably feels like we drove her away_." Lair suggested. "_What do you think Num_?"

"_I think you should all shut up and let me sleep_." He grumbled. Everyone sighed in annoyance and finished up their food.

"Alrightie guys. Let's head over to that gym!" Brendan said.

"I guess now is as soon as ever." May sighed.

"Let's just go before he starts attracting attention." Wally said. The group returned their Pokémon and headed for the Mauville gym.

* * *

As soon as they arrived, they found themselves in a familiar situation. Someone was already at the gym when they arrived.

"Hey look, this kid is in the middle of a battle." Wally said.

"Aw man! She better not take long. I've been waiting too long for this." Brendan whined. May and Wally turned their attention to the battle. It was the gym leader's Magnamite against the trainer's Beautifly.

"Beautifly, use Hidden Power!" the girl commanded. The butterfly-like Pokemon formed small, red, round balls around its body. It threw the attack at the Magnamite.

"Magnamite, Thundershock!" The gym-leader's Pokemon shot out a large wave of blue electricity that destroyed the Hidden Power and knocked out the Beautifly.

"Aw man! That was my last hope." The girl said returning her Beautifly to its luxury ball. The gym leader also returned his Magnamite.

"Sorry kiddo, but that's just how things work out." The gym leader, an old man with white hair, said. The girl sadly walked out of the gym. May's Pokemon looked at the girl walking out of the gym.

"Did you see that Poké Ball that girl was holding?" Kenni asked.

"Yeah, do you think May could get us some like that?" Linea asked. Brendan and Wally's Pokemon sighed at the others and followed their trainers to the seats. Brendan ran to his side of the battlefield.

"I'm Brendan and I challenge you to a battle!" he said. "Go Trike!" Trike jumped from his trainer's side and growled at the gym leader; ready for battle.

"My, we don't waste any time do we?" The gym leader said. "Very well. Then, I, Wattson, the Leader of Mauville Gym, shall electrify you!" He took out another Poké ball. "Go Voltorb!" A small Poké ball shaped creature spun around on the battlefield.

"Trike, use Discharge!" Blue electricity sparked around Trike's body. He fired multiple waves of electricity at the opponent. The Voltorb didn't appear very much fazed, but had become paralyzed.

"Voltorb, Rollout!" The Voltorb quickly rolled down the field and crashed into Trike.

"Try to make it flinch! Trike, use Thunder Fang!" Trike's teeth sparked and he ran to the Voltorb and bit it. It took a little damage, but it didn't flinch.

"Keep up with the Rollout!" Wattson yelled. The Voltorb rolled into Trike again. He fell down and struggled to return to his feet.

"This is getting dangerous. Rollout gets stronger each turn." May said.

"Brendan should switch out if he wants to save Trike."

"Trike, get up!" Brendan yelled. "Use Discharge." Trike stood up a shot out a weak Discharge attack. The Voltorb simply rolled straight through the attack and knocked Trike out.

"I knew it." May said.

"Trike return. Kip, you can take over." Brendan said. As he did, Wattson returned his Voltorb.

"Go Magneton!" He tossed a Poké ball and a Magneton came out and created some electricity on its magnets.

"Kip, use Mud Shot!"

"Magneton, use SonicBoom!" The two attacks collided and nullified each other.

"Do it again, Kip!" Brendan yelled. Kip ran closer to the Magneton and spit of his Mud Shot. The attack knocked out Magneton in one shot.

"This should go much faster now." Wally said. Wattson returned his Magneton and sent out an Electrike.

"You have one too?" Brendan asked.

"Of course, but mine is stronger." He said while laughing. "Electrike, use Howl!" The small electric-type howled loudly. Kip covered his ears.

"Kip, use Mud Shot!" Kip spit out blobs of mud while still covering his ears.

"Electrike, dodge and use Quick Attack!" The Pokémon used its speed to avoid the Mud Shots and attack Kip at the same time.

"Kip, use Mud Shot again!"

"Use Quick Attack!" Electrike ran up to Kip and struck him in the stomach. Kip was knocked onto his back. Kip was furious at how he was losing to an electric-type. He ran up and punched the Electrike. The attack was so strong that Electrike was tossed into the air. Kip used another Mud Shot and defeated Electrike.

"That was good Kip. I was starting to get worried." Brendan said.

"You should be." Wattson said. "Go Voltorb!" Voltorb returned to the field, but was still paralyzed.

"This'll be easy. That Voltorb is paralyzed. Kip, use Mud Shot!" Kip began to use his attack, before his body began to spark with electricity. "Kip?"

"Voltorb Selfdestruct!" Wattson yelled. Voltorb rolled directly over to Kip and set off a giant explosion. Kip's body was burned and he was unconscious.

"What happened?" Brendan yelled.

"I think Kip became paralyzed when he punched Electrike. Then Voltorb got the chance to use Selfdestruct and knock them both out." May said.

"Well, at least Wattson only has one Pokemon left." Wally said. "Too bad about Brendan though." Brenan returned Kip to his Poké Ball and took out another one.

"Go, Manectric!" Wattson said while laughing. A large, blue dog-like Pokemon appeared on the field and howled.

"Go Num." Brendan said glumly. Num was sent to the battlefield, fast asleep. "Num?" Wattson burst out laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me! It's asleep! For a second I thought I had to be worried!" Manectric, use Howl. Manectric howled much louder than Electrike. Num was very upset that his nap was being disturbed.

_Hold on. This might work_. Brendan thought. Num woke up and the volcanoes on his back erupted violently.

"Manectric, use Bite!" The Manectric began to run towards Num. Num also began to charge forward; with a Take Down attack. The gigantic Num easily knocked Manectric back. He immediately followed up by using Eruption. A large blue flame engulfed Manectric and knocked him out.

"You did it Num!"

"That was great Brendan!" May yelled from the sidelines. Wattson was astounded. Num on the other hand was upset that Brendan had put him into battle and disturbed his nap. He charged Brendan with Take Down. Brendan held out his Poké Ball and returned him just in time.

"Wahahahah! Fine, I lost! You ended up giving me a thrill! Take this Badge!" Wattson said, tossing Brendan the badge.

"Thanks sir." Brendan said will bowing.

"Excuse me Wattson, when do you think you'll accept another challenger?" Wally asked.

"Later on tonight, boy." He laughed as he walked to the back of his gym.

* * *

A few hours after the gym battle. The group ate lunch at the Pokemon Center. Brendan gave Num five large bowls of food to distract him from attacking anyone. May's Pokemon ate their usual Pokéblock; all except Mawi who chose to eat regular food like Brendan and Wally's Pokemon.

"That was an amazing battle Brendan." May said.

"That was great strategy you had by getting Num mad and forcing him to battle." Wally said sarcastically. Brendan covered Wally's mouth, hoping Num didn't hear him. Luckily, Num had already finished his food and fell asleep.

"At least it worked." Brendan said. "And what exactly to you plan on doing tonight?" As Wally explained the Pokemon congratulated each other as well.

"You were amazing Kip." Grow said.

"Yeah, you took out three of them singlehandedly." Kirli sang. "Even if one of them knocked you out too." She added quietly.

"And Trike, you were great in your first battle." Yena barked. Trike blushed.

"Thanks." He said.

"You're really tough." She growled. "Not as tough as me of course." The others sweat dropped.

"And Num you were the best! That technique of yours was so smart." Plus said excitedly. Num ignored her and continued to sleep. The other Pokemon sweat dropped. "So anyway, are you ready for your first battle?" she asked Lair.

"Uh…I don't know." He said quietly.

"I'm sure you'll be cool!" Minus added while sparking his cheeks. The others nodded. Mawi, on the other hand, was disgusted.

"Those two new electric-types haven't even been here for an entire day yet, and those other contest Pokemon have already turned them into snobs." She mumbled. Suddenly there was an outburst from Brendan.

"But Wally, that's all just a bunch of defense tactics!" he said loudly. "You need real attack power to beat Wattson's electric-types.

"Calm down Brendan. Wally hasn't lost a gym battle yet." May said ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, rub it in why doncha." He mumbled. "We'll just see how well he does tonight.

* * *

At about eight o' clock, the trio returned to the gym for Wally's battle.

"Ah-ha! Here at last! I know what you want. You want to battle my Pokémon! Wahahahaha! I'll make sparks fly from you! Don't say I didn't warn you!" Wattson said while laughing. "Go Electrike!" he released his small dog Pokemon, which growled at Wally.

"Go Lair!" Lair landed on the battlefield, but didn't do anything special.

"Electrike, use Shock Wave!"

"Lair, Iron Defense!" Lair's body shinned brightly as the blue beam of electricity came towards him. After the attack hit, Lair shook himself off, not taking much damage.

"Electrike, Shock Wave again!"

"Lair, use Rock Tomb!" As Electrike began to charge his attack, a large pillar of rocks rose from underground and prevented the attack from hitting the Aron. "Now Lair, use Dig!" Lair quickly dug underground. The Electrike tried to jump above the rock pillars, but they were too high up. Lair attacked Wattson's Pokemon from directly under him and knocked him out.

"That was good, boy." Wattson said. "But not good enough. Go Voltorb!" his Voltorb landed on the ground and spun around in circles.

"Watch out Wally! That thing explodes!" May called out.

"We're fine. Lair, use Iron Defense." Wally said calmly. Lair did as instructed and raised his defense.

"Voltorb, use Spark!" an electrically charged Voltorb rolled to Lair and slammed into him. After being struck, Lair was able push Voltorb away from him.

"Lair, use Iron Defense again!"

"Voltorb, switch to Shock Wave!" Lair stood strong and raised his defense. Voltorb sent a powerful wave of electricity at him.

"What's with all the defense raising?" Brendan yelled. "Knock him out!"

"Time to go all out. Voltorb, Selfdestruct!" Voltorb rolled right in front of Lair and detonated itself. Lair was blasted into the air. To everyone, except Wally's surprise, Lair was able to get back up.

"That's why I raised his defense so much. Wattson just wasted his Pokemon." Wally said.

"Oooh. You're pretty smart, boy." Wattson said. "Go, Magneton!" Magneton created some electricity on its magnets.

"Lair, use Dig!" Lair dug underground and easily struck Magneton. It didn't faint, but looked very hurt.

"Magneton, Shock Wave!" Magneton fired a fierce bolt of electricity. Lair stood his ground.

"Lair use…" Wally paused. Lair collapsed on the ground. Mawi looked at him and smiled.

_He did better than I thought he would. I guess there is hope for him. _She thought.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! That Selfdestruct did more than you thought didn't it." Wattson laughed.

"At least he didn't faint on the spot." Wally said, recalling Lair. "Go, Grow!" he tossed Grow's Poké Ball. She landed on the field and got into a battle stance.

"Magneton, use SonicBoom!" The Magneton fired multiple waves of energy at Grow.

"Grow, use Screech!" Grow screeched at the top of her lungs and destroyed a few of the SonicBooms. The rest hit her and knocked her into a rock.

"Use Dig!" Wally commanded. Grow quickly, but difficultly burrowed into a hole. She came out behind Magneton and punched it in the back. It fell to the ground, unable to battle.

"That was impressive." Wattson said. "Now go Manectric!" The large blue dog howled loudly upon seeing Grow.

"Grow, use SolarBeam!" The Treecko raised her hands into the air and began to absorb sunlight.

"Manectric, use Thunder Wave!" Manectric shot a bolt of electricity at Grow and paralyzed her. Luckily, the paralysis didn't stop her and she was able to hit Manectric with the SolarBeam.

"Grow, use Screech!"

"Manectric, use Howl!" Both Pokémon created a great amount of noise in the gym. Grow wreaked Manectric's defense, but he raised his own attack.

"Grow, use Dig!" As Grow began digging, she was suddenly stopped by her paralysis.

"Manectric, Bite!" Manectric ran up to Grow and bit her tail. He then spun her around and threw her into a wall.

"Grow, use Energy Ball!"

"Manectric, stop it with Shock Wave!" Both Pokemon used their attacks and they collided in the middle of the battlefield. A huge cloud of smoke covered the field.

"Grow, Dig!" The Treecko quickly dug a hole before the smoke could clear. As the smoke cleared, everyone began looking for Grow. She hadn't yet come up from the hole.

"What's taking her so long?" May asked.

"Maybe, the paralysis is stopping her underground." Brendan suggested.

"Manectric, use Shock Wave in the hole!" Wattson ordered. The Manectric ran to the hole Grow had recently dug and shot his attack in it. Grow's screams could be heard by everyone. Manectric stopped once Grow's screaming stopped. Everyone was silent. Soon they saw a bright light coming from the hole Grow was in.

"What's going on?" May wondered.

"Grow?" Wally asked. Manectric suddenly flew through the air. Everyone was amazed when they saw a Grovyle coming up from the ground. "Grow, you evolved!" Wally said happily. Brendan scanned her with his Pokédex.

"**Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. The leaves growing out of Grovyle's body are convenient for camouflaging it from enemies in the forest. This Pokémon is a master at climbing trees in jungles."**

"Manectric, are you okay?" Wattson asked. His Pokemon was able to return to its feet. "Good, now use bite!" Manectric charged towards Grow with his teeth bared. Grow didn't move.

As soon as Manectric opened his mouth, Grow struck him in the mouth with a Leaf Blade. Manectric was tossed onto is back. He was out cold.

"Wally won!" Brendan shouted. All of the Pokemon on the sidelines cheered. Wattson approached Wally.

""We'll have to recharge our batteries again. I swell with optimism, seeing a promising young Trainer like you!" he said. He handed Wally his Dynamo Badge.

"Thank you, sir." He said.

* * *

Later that night, the group prepared to get to bed.

"Wally that was great work you did today." May said. "And you didn't even have to use Kirli." May watched Kirli happily dance around on the floor.

"Yeah, Lair did much better than I thought he would." Wally admitted. Lair was already asleep; curled up on Wally's pillow.

"And Grow evolved." Brendan added. "Now all of our starters at the same stage."

"I'm sooooooo thrilled. Tomorrow, we'll be in Verdanturf Town and I'll be in my first contest!" May giggled gleefully.

"Then let's hurry and get to bed so we can leave early tomorrow morning." Wally said.

"How early do you mean?" Brendan whined.

"Early enough to get to Rydel's Cycles." He said. "We're _all_ going to bike to Verdanturf Town."

* * *

Update

Mawi

Mawi has offically become an outcast among May's Pokemon. Even Trike doesn't like her even though they've never spoken to each other. May's Pokemon's snobbish attidites have made her want to avoid them at all costs. She doesn't even eat with them or eat Pokeblock. She still likes her old freind Lair however. Mawi can now we described as **Serious** and she **Hates to lose.**

Plus

Plus has already picked up on the other personalities of the other Pokemon. She boasted about her inteillignce, though not as an insult. However, she made no attempt to befriend Mawi and suggested that Mawi didn't want to make freinds anyway. Plus is **Jolly** and **Quick to flee.**

Minus

Minus is May's only male Pokemon. He, like May's other Pokemon, is vain, but not as much as they are. Yet. He, like his friend Plus perfered to hang out with the other contest Pokemon instead of Mawi. The two of them are most likely followers since Trike said they used to be his lackeys. He is **Bashful** and **Somewhat vain.**

Trike

Trike is Brendan's new Pokemon. He unfortunatly, didn't do well in his first gym battle and lost to Wattson's Voltorb. He doesn't like Mawi merely because she doesn't like his old "lackeys". He may be developing a crush on Yena. Trike is **Bold** and **Mischievous**.

Lair

Lair is Wally's first male Pokemon, like Minus is to May. He is very shy, but is actually very strong. He defeted two of Wattson's Pokemon in his first gym battle. He has great defense and average attack. He, like Wally's Pokemon wanted the others to get to know Mawi, as she was an old friend of his. Lair is obviously **Timid** and has a **Sturdy body.**

* * *

**Unfortunatly, school will be starting in a short time. I'll try to crank out as many chapters by then. **

**Also, I know most of you guys have been wondering why these Pokemon can use moves from genreration IV. Well I did that for two reasons. One is an upcomming surprise, and the other is because I like generation IV! :) **

**Hopefully, I'll have another by tomorrow or Wednesdy. Any way, R&R.**


	12. Coordinator May's First Contest

**I told you I'd update by toady. It was actually supposed toe yesterday, but something popped up. Any here's the next chapter.**

* * *

May, Brendan, and Wally were currently resting in the Verdanturf Town, preparing for May's first Pokémon Contest. "I'm so excited!" she said.

"We know. You've been excited all morning." Brendan moaned. It was bad enough that they had to take up early to get those bikes, but now May was talking nonstop about her contest.

"Brendan, you could at least help out." Wally said. He and May were currently brushing Kenni and Linea and giving them some PokéBlock.

"Uggg…fine." Brendan slowly got up and grabbed a brush. He prepared to brush Yena, but was growled at. "Oh yeah. I forgot that you still hate me." He decided to brush and feed Minus instead.

"So May, do you know what moves you'll be using for the contest?" Wally asked.

"Of course, but it's a surprise." She said, winking. As she continued to brush Kenni, she looked over at Mawi, who was playing with Lair. "I just wish Mawi wanted compete in something."

"She obviously doesn't like contests. Why don't you enter her in gym battles?" Brendan asked. Mawi perked up this.

"Well, maybe I could…" she was cut off by Wally.

"Let her watch the contest. She might like it." He said.

"That's a great idea Wally." May said. Mawi returned to her state of annoyance and went back to play with Lair. "Now hurry up! We have to get the others brushed and fed before the contest starts.

* * *

When the trio arrived at the contest hall, there were people and Pokémon everywhere.

"Wow, this place is packed." Brendan said. "Hey, where did May go?"

"She went to get a Contest Pass and register." Wally said. "Oh, there she is!" May ran back up to them holding a bunch of contest supplies.

"I'm back. And I have everything a I need for this contest." She said. "Now go get to your seats in the Beauty Hall. I'm going with Kenni first."

"Okay." They both replied.

"Hello. We're just getting started with a normal rank Pokémon beauty contest!" The participating trainers are as follows..."

"Entry number 1, Evan's Duster!" A Bug Catcher ran up with his Dustox. The audience and judges ranked it with 4 hearts.

"Entry number 2, Russell's Zutzu!" A ninja boy showed of his Zubat. It received 3 hearts.

"Entry number 3, Alec's Slokth!" A Camper and his Slakoth went on stage. They obtained 4 hearts.

Entry number 4, May's Kenni!" May released Kenni from her Poké ball. All of the judges looked at her. She received 6 hearts.

"Wow! May got the highest score! Brendan said.

"Isn't this fun, Mawi? Wally asked. She was watching the contest, but clearly wasn't enjoying it. All of the other Pokémon were cheering and howling with joy. The MC walked to the microphone again.

"Now it's time for Primary Judging. The audience will vote for their favorite Pokémon contestants." The audience took two minutes to decide. "Voting is now complete! While the votes are being tallied, let's move on the secondary judging. The second stage of judging is the most anticipated appeal time! May the contestants amaze us with superb appeals of dazzling moves!"

Since May had received the most hearts in the first judging, she was the first to appeal.

"Kenni, use Fire Spin!" Kenni fired her beautiful attack into the air, creating a giant flaming tornado. The attack earned 3 hearts from the judge. The other group of contests followed. Duster used Silver Wind and earned two hearts and a star. Slokth performed Counter and earned two hearts; however, the fact that it was a tough move didn't earn much applause. Zutzu used Haze and earned three hearts and a lot of applause. The applause even ended up giving him another heart.

"That Zubat is pretty good. So is the Dustox." Wally said.

"And that Slakoth is terrible. That trainer should have entered him in a tough contest." Brendan said. As the contest went on, all trainers continued to try to boost their scores. Now, it was time for the final appeal. The other three contestants had already appealed and the audience was getting excited.

"Kenni, use Flamethrower!" Kenni's used a beautiful Flamethrower that earned her 4 hearts. The audience loved the move so much that she earned 5 extra hearts. Kenni commanded total attention.

"Well, now it's all up to the final judging." Wally said. The contestants went back to the stage for judging.

"I will now declare a winner." The judge said. "With a total of 11 hearts and 3 stars, the winner is May's Kenni!" The crowd went wild.

"She did it! She won!" Brendan shouted, as he and Wally embraced each other in happiness. May was awarded the Normal Rank Beauty Contest Ribbon.

"Congratulations! Please do compete again!"

* * *

After the contest, the boys waited for May in the front lobby.

"We did it! We won our first ribbon!" May said as she ran up and hugged the boys. Kenni showed off her ribbon to the other Pokémon. Mawi was the only won who didn't congratulate them. "Mawi, can't you at least pretend that you care?"

"Well she watched it at least." Brendan said, sweat dropping.

"Maybe she'll like the Cute Contest more." Wally said.

"Oh you're right! Linea, let's hurry up and get back there." May and Linea quickly ran off to the hall.

"Come on everyone, let's go!" Brendan said.

The Cute Contest was almost like the Beauty Contest, except there we're more people "aw-ing" over the cuteness of the Pokémon and their moves. Just like the last contest, May was last to show her Pokémon. Linea earned 5 hearts from the judges.

"I guess they don't think of Linoone as being as cute as the other Pokémon." Brendan said.

"At least she still had the highest score." Wally said "She can earn more points in the appeal stage."

"Linea, show them your Belly Drum!" Linea rolled onto her back, made the cutest face possible, and began beating on her stomach. She earned one heart.

"I guess that wasn't a cute enough move." Brendan said. All of the Pokémon began to get worried. Unfortunately, May ended up getting last for her first presentation, but she didn't seem worried.

"Linea, use Tail Whip!" Linea's move initially earned 2 hearts, but the audience awarded her an extra 2. The other contestants' Pokémon had become nervous after Linea's Belly Drum, yet they still performed cute moves that got the audience excited. Linea ended up being the second contestants to perform in the third round. She used Belly Drum again and was once again ranked last.

"This is May's last chance." Wally said nervously.

"I hope she has a plan." Brendan said. All contestants earned really high scores. The Picnicker before May got the audience really excited with a performance that earned 5 hearts. May was ready.

"Linea, use Covet!" The audience loved the Covet so much that they awarded it with 9 hearts.

"So that was her plan." Wally said.

"She used Covet to steal the opponent's score and add more to hers." Brendan added. After all the final words, May ended up getting the Cute Ribbon. She immediately left to show the others. Linea showed off hers to the other Pokémon.

"Well, what did you think of that one Mawi?" May asked. The Mawile shrugged her shoulders. "I know you'll like the next one. Yena and I are entering the Tough Contest." Yena howled happily. Trike seemed particularly happy about Yena's upcoming performance and wagged his tail.

* * *

On the stage of the Normal Rank Tough Contest, Yena was growling fiercely. The judges and audience gave her a score of 8 hearts. When she went on to appeal she was the first to perform.

"Yena, use Crunch!" May brought some frisbees for Yena to bite into. She easily bit them apart and earned one heart.

"What! Only one heart?" Brendan exclaimed. "This is a rip-off!" Trike barked in agreement.

"Relax; I'm sure May will be fine." Wally said. The other contestants included Mariah, an Aroma Lady with an Aron named Ronar; Jimmy, a tuber with a Poochyena named Poochy; and Camper Alec with his Slokth.

"It looks like he made it to the _right_ contest." Brendan said. Ronar had earned 5 hearts, Poochy had 7, and Slokth tied with Yena with 8. Slokth used Counter and won 4 hearts, Ronar had performed Iron Defense and won 2 hearts, and Poochy used Howl to receive one heart and a star. The contest went on and it seemed like Yena and Slokth were tied.

"Okay Yena. Time for our last appeal." May whispered. Yena nodded. The two ran back on stage. "Yena use Take Down!" Yena charged at a large Poke Doll and knocked it into the wall. The audience was impressed by Yena and awarded her 6 hearts. After the scores were tallied, May and Yena took home the Tough Ribbon, just beating Slokth by 5 hearts. When the contest was over, May and the boys were hungry and decided to have a snack.

"You've been doing great May." Wally said. "You've one every ribbon so far." He looked at the Pokémon who were admiring Yena and her new ribbon.

"It's all thanks to my wonderful team." She said, licking her ice cream.

"All that's left are Plus and Minus." Brendan said. "You think their ready?"

"Of course. They've learned from the best."

* * *

After they finished eating, May and Plus were about to start the appeal round of the smart contest. She'd earned 5 hearts in the first stage of judging.

"Plus, use Helping Hand!" Plus cutely danced around and used an intelligent helping hand. She earned 2 hearts. The other contestants did a little bit better. A Battle Girl named Sydney with her Whismur, Whiris used Uproar to get 3 hearts. A Swimmer and his Shroomish, Smish had used Attract to earn 2 hearts also. Russell and Zutzu had reappeared and from the beauty contest. They didn't earn any points since Zutzu was too nervous to move after the Attract. May was second to last in the next round.

"She'll probably use a move to steal the opponents' points Brendan suggested.

"Nah, I think she'll wait til later to do that." Wally said.

"Plus, use Toxic!" Plus formed a purple glob in her paws and threw it into the air, where it made a small explosion. May's performance received 3 hearts. In the last two rounds, the other contestants' conditions seemed to worsen after Plus' Toxic. This gave May the opportunity to use the best combinations and win the Smart Ribbon. After the Contest was over, May wasted no time exchanging Plus for Minus and heading over to the Coolness stage. When he was presented to the judges, Minus received 6 hearts.

"Minus sure got a lot of cool points." Wally said.

"You know, I honestly thought for sure that May would put Plus or Minus in Cute Contests and switch one out with Linea." Brendan said. "But May is so talented that she can make the best of a Pokémon's stats in any segment."

May and Minus were in the third round of the Cool Contest.

"Minus use Thunder!" Minus's Thunder attack gave him two points, but also startled the Pokémon behind him. This caused the contestant to be too frightened to appeal. After the hearts were added, May and Minus were up first for the last round.

"This is their last chance." Brendan said.

"She has something planned." Wally said.

"Minus, use Swift!" Minus shot a multitude of cool, colorful stars out of his mouth. He earned 4 hearts from the Swift alone. The audience awarded him an extra 5.

"She won." Brendan said. It was now time for judging. The MC went up to speak.

"Thank you all for a most wonderful display of quality appeals! This concludes all judging! Thank you for your fine efforts."

"Get on with it already!" Brendan yelled.

"Brendan be quiet!" Wally whispered.

"Now all that remains is the pulse-pounding proclamation of the winner." The judge walked up to the podium.

"I shall now declare a winner. With a total of nine hearts and 2 stars, May's Minus won!" May was awarded the Normal Rank Cool Ribbon.

* * *

After the completion, May met Brendan and Wally outside by their bikes.

"I'm telling you Wally, my Acro Bike is better than yours!" Brendan said.

"No, my Mach Bike is much faster!"

"So what? Mine does tricks. Ladies love tricks." He said. Wally sweat dropped. May soon walked over.

"Hello boys. What did you think?" she asked.

"You were great May." Wally said.

"You won first place in five contests in one day! I've never heard of anyone do that before." Brendan added.

"And what did you think, Mawi?" May asked. Mawi crossed her arms and walked away. All of the other Pokémon, except Num of course, were busy admiring May's Pokémon's' ribbons. "I can't believe she didn't like any of the contests!" May yelled.

"She just wasn't meant for contests, May." Wally said.

"I guess." May said, slightly upset. The group returned their Pokémon, mounted their bikes, and rode back to the Pokémon Center for some rest.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter actually bored me a little. There wasn't much action and much of everything was repetative. I'll try to update again this week. R&R **


	13. Wally's Secret

**I told you I'd have another update soon. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, May, Brendan, and Wally had accidently overslept. Wally was the first to wake up at 9:00. "May, Brendan, WAKE UP!" he yelled. The other two almost jumped out of their beds.

"Wally, what is it?!" Brendan asked, surprised.

"What's going on?" May wondered.

"Huh, oh nothing." He said.

"What! Then why were you screaming?"

"Uh…we woke up late and I didn't want to be late for breakfast." He said nervously. Brendan and May sweat dropped.

"I didn't know you were so greedy, Wally." May said in an annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry for waking you up like that." He whispered. "You don't mind if I go get breakfast now do you?"

"I guess not." May replied. Wally didn't say anything else and ran out of the room.

"He sure seems to be in a hurry." Brendan yawned.

"There's something weird going on." May said.

* * *

Downstairs, Wally had already finished eating and was waiting in the lobby. May and Brendan arrived after about fifteen minutes. Upon seeing them, Wally grabbed their arms and started pulling them.

"Guys, you're finally here. C'mon let's get going." Wally said.

"Wally, we haven't even eaten yet." May said, pushing him away.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"Why are you in such a rush today?" Brendan asked.

"I…just really want to get to the next gym." He said, nearly sweating.

"Wally, I know you're not as impatient as Brendan." May said. "Now what's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm going to wait here until you guys finish." He said.

"Fine." Brendan said. It took May and Brendan about half an hour to eat their breakfast and return to the lobby. However, when they went back, Wally was nowhere to be found.

"Now where is he?" May said, clearly aggravated.

"There he is. Outside." Brendan saw Wally standing by their bikes outside. May and Brendan went outside. Both had angry looks on their faces.

"Alright Wally, you're going to tell us what's up right now." She said sternly.

"I just came out get our bikes ready." he hopped on his Mach Bike. "Now let's go." Neither May nor Brendan felt like trying to ask Wally any more questions so they mounted their bikes to get to Route 111. While riding, Wally put his Mach Bike to good use. He rode so fast that May and Brendan could barely keep up.

"Wally, slow down!" May called out. However, he didn't seem to hear her. Wally was intently focused on biking as fast as he could. As he continued on, he soon began to feel very tired. His breathing became heavy. Despite this, he continued to bike even faster.

"Our bikes can't keep up with him!" Brendan said to May.

"Even the upgrade Ryder gave my bike doesn't allow it to keep up with Wally." May said. Back in Mauville, when Brendan and Wally received their new bikes, Ryder added some extra pieces to May's old bike to give it more speed. It wasn't as fast as a Mach Bike, but it was much faster than before. Wally was going faster without looking at his surroundings. He nearly ran over about three people. The real problem, that was getting worse, was his breathing. He was getting more and more tired and was breathing even heavier. Soon, he blacked out. Wally's bike went out of control as it continued moving forward. It was heading towards a middle aged couple.

"Look out!" May and Brendan called. Neither one moved.

"What're they doing?!" May yelled. She and Brendan both took out a Poké ball. "Kenni, use Quick Attack!"

"Tail, use Quick Attack!" Both bird Pokémon began quickly chasing the bike; with one on each side. Tail flapped his wings to direct the bike in Kenni's direction. Kenni ran to where the bike was headed, stuck out her foot, and stopped the bike. As soon as she did, the man and woman ran towards the bike. Kenni lifted Wally off the bike and set him down.

"Wally, oh Wally what happened." The woman said.

"He needs his respirator suit." The man said. May and Brendan pulled up to see the man rummaging through Wally's bag.

"Hey, what are you doing?" May asked. Neither person answered. The man pulled out the respirator suit and put it on Wally.

"Hey, how did you know that was in Wally's bag?" Brendan asked.

"Huh…you two know Wally?" the woman asked.

"Yes, and once again, how did you know about that suit?" Brendan asked in an aggravated tone.

"Wally is our nephew." The woman said.

Wally's aunt and uncle brought May and Brendan back to their home. They left Wally in a bedroom in the back to recover.

"Would you two like something to drink?" Wally's aunt asked.

"Yes ma-am, thank you." May said.

"Now, could you two explain how you know Wally?" Wally's uncle asked. **(This is getting annoying. I'm just going to call them Aunt and Uncle.)**

"Well, about three weeks ago, I left home to start my journey." May began. "I met Brendan along the route to Petalburg Woods."

"In Petalburg Woods, Wally saved May and I from some wild Shroomish. He said he was going to Rustboro City to get his gym badge, so we agreed to go together." Brendan continued. "We've been traveling together since then." Wally's aunt and uncle looked at each other; both looked disturbed.

"So you say Wally rescued you? How did he do that?" Aunt asked.

"With his Treecko and Ralts." May said.

"He had Pokémon with him?" Uncle asked.

"Yes." Brendan and May began to become confused. Even their Pokémon, who were on the floor eating yet still listening to the conversation, didn't understand the situation.

"Is something wrong?" Brendan asked.

"Well…the whole time you've been traveling with Wally…we believed he was missing." Aunt said.

"Missing? Wait a minute. Something doesn't add up here." Brendan said.

"Well, as you must know, Wally is very sickly." Uncle said. The two trainers nodded. "Wally was supposed to move here and live with us three weeks ago."

"The air here is very fresh and it's better for his lungs." Uncle said. "But the day Wally was supposed to come; his parents said he wasn't at the house that morning. We've all been looking for him ever since." May and Brendan thought both stories over.

"Wally has wanted to train Pokémon all of his life." Aunt said. "However, his condition makes it much too dangerous for him to be out on his own."

"So Wally ran away so he could become a trainer?" Brendan said.

"Maybe we should just ask the little run-away himself." May said.

After about 20 minutes, Wally's breathing began to return to normal. He woke up and looked at his surroundings. Hovering over his bed were his aunt, uncle, May, and Brendan. Wally groaned.

"Hey guys. What's up?" he asked. Everyone frowned.

"Wally, you know what we want." Aunt said.

"We want the entire story." Uncle said, his voice slightly raised.

"Okay." He said.

**Flashback**

_I got up very early that morning. It was about five o' clock; maybe four. I couldn't risk going to the kitchen to get breakfast, so I just snuck out the window._

"I know I shouldn't be doing this, but if I don't go today then I'll never be able to fulfill my dream."

_I immediately headed over to professor Birch's laboratory. Along the way I was attacked by a wild Ralts._

"Help! Somebody! I don't have any Pokémon!"

_Then, out of nowhere, a Slakoth jumped down from a tree and defeated the Ralts. Then, a Poké Ball was thrown in my direction. I couldn't see who threw it because it was still so dark and they were far away from me. But I used that Poké Ball and caught the Ralts. I looked back to thank the person, but he was already gone. I decided to put ignore it and just keep going._

"There's professor Birch's lab. This is what I've been waiting my whole life for."

_I went into the lab and saw that Birch wasn't there, but his aides were. I decided it would be best to get a Pokémon from one of them_.

"Hello, um…I'm here to um, er…get my first Pokémon."

"Oh my. You're so early. The sun has barely risen." The aide said.

"Well, there was an emergency at home. My parents told me to come get my Pokémon early; _really_ early.

"Oh, well okay then. Follow me."

_He took me in the back room where some other aides were looking over the Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip. _

"Do you know which one you want?" He asked.

"Yes. I love green Pokémon, so I'll take the Treecko."

_So he gave me the Treecko and I set off to Route 101._

**End Flashback**

Everyone was silent for a while, before Brendan decided to speak up.

"So you weren't really the kid who was supposed to get a Pokémon that day?" Wally nodded his head. "And you lied to one of my dad's aides and basically stole one of his Pokémon."

"Unfortunately, I guess you could say that." He whispered.

"So that's why you were so nervous when we asked you about it." May said.

"Yeah."

"And the reason you were so anxious this morning and were so intent on leaving was so your aunt and uncle wouldn't find you." Wally nodded again.

"Wally, I can't believe you actually planned this entire thing out." Aunt said.

"Wally, you do realize we can't let you leave." Uncle said, softly yet sternly.

"But Uncle I…"

"Wally you ran away from your home, lied to Professor Birch's aide, took a Pokémon that wasn't meant for you, went on a journey with and got two other trainers involved, and above that, you didn't even call your parents or us and tell us that you were okay!" Uncle said, louder. "We didn't even know if you were alive or not. If you wanted to do all of this, you could have at least let us know that you were okay."

"You're right Uncle. I'm sorry." Wally said.

"Wally, you've put yourself in danger. You almost gave yourself an asthma attack today." Aunt said. May and Brendan stepped into the hallway to discuss the situation.

"Brendan, what do you think is going to happen now? Is your dad going to make Wally give back his Grovyle?"

"Nah…Dad's not like that. I'll call him and tell him the situation. Besides, returning an evolved starter wouldn't do any good."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said. "But what about his aunt and uncle? After what just happened, they probably won't let him keep traveling with us."

"Maybe we should just give them some time to cool off." He said. May nodded. Brendan called his father on his PokéNav to explain the situation.

"So that boy who took that Treecko has been traveling with you this whole time? Well I wish you would've called me sooner."

"Yeah, sorry about that dad." Brendan said, sweat dropping.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

"So dad, who was the kid who was supposed to get Treecko?"

"Oh boy. Was he ever mad? That kid unfortunately had to wait a week before we got some new starters in."

"Don't worry Dad. I'll be sure to have Wally call and apologize." Brendan said.

"He doesn't have to apologize to me, but rather my aide and that trainer." Birch replied. As their conversation continued, May sat on the sofa next to the Pokémon, thinking about the future of the group.

_I just don't know how I could continue this journey without Wally. We've all been through so much together. Our Pokémon are all such good friends too. And what will happen to Wally? Will his parents just stop his journey entirely? Will they be so mad that they never let him go on another journey again? I don't know what to do. _May noticed the Pokémon looking at her with worried looks on their faces.

"I'm okay guys. I was just thinking." She noticed that her words comforted everyone except Wally's Pokémon. "And I'm sure they're going to straighten out the problem with you guys and Wally." They still looked worried. May decided to turn on the TV to allow them to relax.

Uncle has just hung up the phone after a conversation with Wally's parents.

"When did your parents say they'd be here?" Aunt asked Wally.

"Tomorrow morning." He said.

"Well, I guess you'd better tell your friends goodbye." He said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." He moaned. As Wally got up from bed, May screamed from the living room. Everyone ran into the room.

"May what's wrong?" Brendan asked.

"Look at the TV! It's Team Magma!"

"Team Magma. Where?" Brendan asked. The television program showed a cable car on Route 102 with a lot of Team Magma grunts walking around.

"What are they doing there?" Wally asked.

"I don't know. The TV just said 'another strange red-cloaked group sighting' and then showed this clip.

"We have to get over there and see what they're doing!" Brendan said.

"But how do we get there?" May asked.

"You can get there by heading back to Mauville City and then going north." Uncle said.

"Thank you. We'll get going now." Brendan said. He was prepared to run out the door before May grabbed him. She nudged him and then signaled at Wally. "Oh yeah." May walked over to him and got on her knee to hug him.

"Goodbye Wally." She said sincerely. Brendan ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, we'll see you around."

"Bye guys." He replied. May and Brendan returned all of their Pokémon except Kenni and Kip and then left the house.

"Let's hurry up and get to Mauville." Brendan said. They were about to take off before they heard someone calling to them.

"Wait! Stop! I need help!"

* * *

**I'm glad I remembered Wally's aunt and uncle lived here. Otherwise this chapter wouldn't exist.**

**And now we finally find out about Wally's past. Looks like he isn't as good as he seemed. What will happen next? I wonder:)**

**Also, there are some things I've edited from previous chapters. Not that anyone other than Stella6 cares, I've changed all Pokedex entries from past chapters. Originally, they all came from the anime. Now May's entries come from Pokemon Sapphire, Brendan's come from Pokemon Ruby, and Wally's come from Pokemon emerald. **

**I also don't know if I mentioned May's outfit and if I did I don't remeber what chapter it was. If anyone finds it, please tell me so I can edit it. I had May wearing her regular Emerald outfit, but now I've changed it so that she wears Sapphire Birch's outfit; which is the Emerald dress in blue coloring.**

**Anyway, I'll try to have another update by Sunday. R&R**


	14. The Magma and Aqua Showdown

**I told you I'd make it by Sunday. I actually finished this last night, but I wanted to update in the morning so more people would be able to read this during the day. I hope you like.**

* * *

"Wait! I need help!" a voice called. May and Brendan turned around to see a very unattractive man running behind them.

"Um, can we help you?" Brendan asked.

"My girlfriend and I were in Rusturf Tunnel when a bunch of rocks fell and trapped her on the other side." The man said. May backed up; mainly in fear of the man's appearance. She urged Brendan to do the talking.

"Well, we'll go back with you and see what we can do." Brendan said. The children hopped on their bikes to quickly ride to the cave; and avoid the disturbingly faced man. Once they arrived at the Rusturf Tunnel, they did indeed see a large blockage of rocks.

"Kenni, use Rock Smash." May said.

"Kip, you do the same." Brendan added. Both Pokémon nodded and began destroying the large group of rocks. As they destroyed more rocks, they began to hear a voice.

"Hello, is someone there?" the voice asked.

" Yeah! Don't worry! We're coming!" May replied. It took a few more Rock Smashes before the blockage was destroyed. May and Brendan looked at the woman and froze. She didn't notice and ran up and hugged them.

"Oh thank you. I've stuck in there for hours." She said. She released them from her grip and noticed their faces. "Um…is there a problem?" Brendan went first to speak.

"Well…no, but you look like…" May cut him off due to his stuttering.

"Sorry, but do you know a boy named Wally?" she asked.

"Wally? Yes! He's my cousin. How do you know him? Do you know where he is? He's been missing for weeks…" May cut her off.

"Yeah, actually he'd been traveling with us for these past weeks. A few hours ago we left him back at his aunt and uncle's house." Brenan explained. The woman hugged them again, this time with tear-filled eyes.

"Oh thank you so much! We've been so worried."

"No problem Miss." Brendan said.

"Oh forgive me. My name is Wanda." She said.

"So this means this ugly guy is Wally's cousin's boyfriend." May whispered. Almost if by cue, Wanda's boyfriend ran into the cave.

"Wanda! You're okay!" he said, hugging her.

"Yes Riley. These two wonderful kids saved me and my cousin. Let's get to aunt and uncle's house right away." She said.

"Of course." He said. Without another word, the couple ran out of the tunnel. May and Brendan sweat dropped.

"What a lovely couple." Brendan said sarcastically.

"Well, let's get going." May said. Just as the two began to leave, Kip stopped walking. Brendan noticed and stopped as well.

"Kip, what's wrong?" he said. Kip didn't respond and instead took off in the other direction down the cave. "Kip, come back!" The two trainers chased after the Marshtomp, who eventually led them to the back of the cave. They were brought to a ledge in the cave. Below them was where the sound had come from.

"What's down there, Brendan?" May asked. Brendan noticed a familiar group of people. Three Team Magma grunts were using their Houndoom to dig around the cave.

"It's Team Magma. And it appears that they're looking for something."

"What should we do?" May asked. Suddenly, there was a loud crash coming from the back of the room the magma grunts were in. A large hole had been created from and explosion. May and Brendan stepped back from the ledge. Through the hole stepped three Team Aqua grunts. They were accompanied by a group of Mightyena.

"Well well, look what we've found. A bunch of land obsessed Magma freaks." An Aqua Grunt said.

"Dammit! How did they know we'd be here?!" a Magma grunt yelled. All of the dog Pokémon growled at each other.

"Here's some advice." The Aqua grunt began. "Get you idiots can get out of here," the man pulled out a Poké Ball and sent out a Seviper. "Or you can fight." The Team Magma grunt smirked. He sent out a Zangoose.

"I hope you're ready to die. Die and burn in hell!" He said. The Zangoose and Seviper bared their teeth at each other, snarled, and eagerly awaited their master's orders to fight.

"Brendan, I think this is going to turn into a dangerous fight." May said in a worried voice. Brendan looked at her, concerned, but didn't say anything. The grunts gave their signals and the battle began. The Zangoose and Seviper immediately charged at each other. Zangoose ripped his claws into any part of Seviper it could get too. Seviper bit and stabbed Zangoose; aiming for the arms, legs, and back. The Mightyena and Houndoom bit at each other and shot blasts of Dark Pulse and Flamethrower respectively. Brendan's eyes had been fixated on the battle the entire time. May grabbed his shoulders and stared into his eyes.

"Brendan, this is becoming dangerous." May said in a very serious and somewhat frightened voice. "Those Pokémon down there are fighting to _kill_ the others."

"I know that. But that's exactly the reason why we can't go in there. With all of them against two of us, we might die ourselves." The trainers stopped to think about their dilemma.

"Unless…" May began.

"Unless?"

"Unless we split up. You take Team Magma while I take Team Aqua." She replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked. May nodded. Brendan returned the nod. They both released all of their Pokémon. Brendan immediately looked at Num. "Okay. From what we've seen, those two teams are defiantly not working together."

"Yeah, so…?" Brendan hopped on the back Num's neck.

"Hey Num, check it out. It's your old friends from Team Magma. And there's team Aqua with them." Num became furious. His back volcanoes began to heat up. "May quick, jump on!"

"What! That's dangerous!" she scolded.

"May hurry. Num's about to jump." He said. Without thinking, May climbed onto Num. He jumped down into the bottom floor of the tunnel and his volcanoes erupted. The other Pokémon followed. May and Brendan had to duck to avoid being burned.

"What's going on?! Who the hell are these two kids?!" a male Magma grunt yelled.

"They've got a Camerupt. They must be working with the Magma idiots." A female Aqua grunt told the male. At that moment, Num charged at the Pokémon of the Team Aqua grunts. May and Brendan jumped off and focused on Team Magma

"Why are you two here?" a Magma grunt asked.

"We could ask you the same thing!" May said. "Mawi, use Iron Head!" Mawi's head and mouth-like appendage began to glow silvery in color. She slammed her head into one of the Mightyena, knocking it out. A Mightyena charged at Mawi with a Crunch attack, but Num roasted it with his Eruption attack. May looked at Plus and Minus. "Since Num is fighting Team Aqua, you two can help Brendan with Team Magma." The Cheering Pokémon nodded.

"Kip, use Water Pulse! Trike, use Discharge!" Kip formed a large ball of water in his hands. He threw it at the Houndoom and soaked them. Trike followed up with Discharge, electrocuting their wet bodies and knocking them out. Num used a Heat Wave on the remaining Mightyena.

"Kenni, use Mirror Move!" Kenni copied a Heat Wave of her own to assist Num.

"Plus, Minus, use Thunderbolt and Thunder on that Seviper and Zangoose!" The small electric-types shot gigantic blasts of electricity at the brawling Pokémon. However they both survived the attacks. Seviper in particular was angry at being attacked without notice and used a Poison Tail attack to try to hit them back, but they dodged each swing.

"Zangoose, use Crush Claw!" a male Magma grunt yelled. As Zangoose prepared to attack its distracted Nemesis, Mawi used Ice Fang to freeze it in its tracks.

"Now Mawi, use Flash Cannon!" Mawi shot a silver beam out of the mouth on her head to knock the Zangoose into a wall. Meanwhile, Seviper was still trying to strike Plus and Minus.

"Tail, use Aerial Ace!" Brendan commanded. As Tail swooped down for his attack, Seviper jabbed him with his Poison Tail and poisoned him. Tail took major damage from the poison. However, this caused him to become very angry.

"Seviper, use Toxic on the rest of his Pokémon." The female grunt yelled. The Seviper spit out a glob of purple slime at Brendan's other Pokémon.

"Kip, shield everyone with Protect!" Kip jumped to the front and intercepted the attack. Tail then flew in front of Kip.

"Tail?" Brendan asked.

"What's he doing?" May wondered. Tail immediately began to glow. His entire body began growing. Once the glowing stopped, his body became outlined in an orange aura. He charged at the Seviper with the attack and knocked it out.

"Tail has evolved!" Brendan exclaimed, pulling out his Pokédex.

"**Swellow, the Swallow Pokémon. Swellow flies high above our heads, making graceful arcs in the sky. This Pokémon dives at a steep angle as soon as it spots its prey. The hapless prey is tightly grasped by Swellow's clawed feet, preventing escape."**

"What happened to my Seviper?" the Aqua grunt yelled.

"Your Seviper was no match for Tail's Guts boosted Facade attack." May gloated.

"Damn it! We're out of Pokémon!" the Magma grunt yelled ferociously.

"Let's get out of here!" the Aqua grunt said. All grunts returned their Pokémon and ran out of the cave.

"We actually survived." May said.

"Yeah, now let's get out of here." Brendan said, returning all of his Pokémon except Tail. "Tail, now that you've evolved, do you think you can fly us both out of here?" Tail nodded proudly. Kenni snickered at him, which resulted in her being hit in the head by his wing.

"Okay you two, knock it off." May said, returning all of her Pokémon. Tail grabbed Brendan held onto May's waist and Tail grabbed Brendan's shoulders and flew them both out.

* * *

May and Brendan went to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon. After they were fully healed, May and Brendan decided to have dinner.

"It's too bad we didn't actually find out what Team Aqua and Magma were looking for." Brendan said. We waited for a response from May, but noticed she was staring at her food. "Um…are you okay May?"

"Huh, oh sorry Brendan. It's just so weird eating without Wally." She said.

_I know she misses him, but it hasn't even been one day yet_. Brendan thought.

"I know. I need to except that Wally won't be traveling with us anymore." May looked up at him. "So what are the plans for tomorrow?"

"We're heading back to Mauville City so we can get to Route 112." He answered.

"Do you think those Magma grunts are still there?"

"I don't know? If those grunts we fought today told them about us, they might purposely stay to try to defeat us."

"Even if they do, we need to be prepared for the worst." She said. The two decided to finish eating dinner and get ready for bed. But even though they finished the conversation, they still had a bunch of questions burning in the back of their minds.

_What are Team Magma and Aqua planning? Why don't they like each other? Who is their leader? What is the Blue Orb?_

* * *

**I know the battle was kind of lame. It wasn't really long and there were only a few grunts. I also completly forgot about Linea and Yena, but it wouldn't really have mattered. Anyway, I hope you review and tell me what you thought.**


	15. A Contest and a Confrontation

**Sorry I'm a bit late. This update might be the last for a while unless I forcre myself to write. I hope ypu enjoy it**.

* * *

May and Brendan had returned to Mauville City and were preparing to go north to Route 111. May decided to brush her Pokémon before they left, since she knew Fallarbor Town was nearby, therefore Brendan was stuck having to wait. "May, the Pokénav says that there is a desert blocking the path to Lavaridge Town. We'll have to go to Route 112 and go around the other way." Brendan said.

"Well we were supposed to be going to Route 112 to look for Team Magma anyway." May said as she brushed Yena.

"Yeah, but I've been really eager to get to my next gym battle. Since Tail evolved, we'll win easily."

"Right." She said rolling her eyes. Yena growled for emphasis.

"Whatever. We'll go see in Team Magma is still there, and if they aren't we're going to Lavaridge Town."

"Sure Brendy." May said. Brendan blushed slightly. He turned his head to make sure nobody noticed.

After May finished brushing her Pokémon, she and Brendan mounted their bikes and rode to Route 111. As soon as they got near the desert, sand began flying through the air. May and Brendan had cover their faces with one of their hands and steer the bike with the other. The wind also made it very difficult to hear.

"I guess the desert is close." May said loudly.

"That means we should start turning west now." Brendan yelled. Both trainers started moving in the western direction. After about five minutes, they eventually reached the opening to Route 112.

"I think we made it Brendan." May said through her panting.

"Finally. I'd hate to have to go back through there again." He whined.

"Let's just get into town." May said as she looked at the Pokénav. "Fallarbor Town." She said. She and Brendan looked at each other; both with worried looks on their faces.

* * *

At the Pokémon Center, Brendan and May's Pokémon looked back and forth at their trainers conversing.

"But May, can't you…"

"No. I have to enter this contest." She said.

"But May, we have to get to the Fiery Path. We don't know what Team Magma is doing up there."

"I know, but this contest is really important to me. I can't just pass it up."

"May, how is a Pokémon Contest more important than the people of Hoenn?" he demanded.

"That's not what I'm saying." She said before a pause. "And anyway, why is this bothering you so much?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're the self-proclaimed strongest trainer of us. I'm sure you can handle Team Magma on your own." We've easily beat them twice already." Brendan rolled his eyes at this remark.

"May, I've apologized for that like 20 times. And besides that, we don't know if Team Magma might have some sort of weapon with them."

"If they have a weapon, don't you think they would have used it already?"

"No! They'd save it for a more important battle! Probably against Team Aqua!" Brendan had begun to speak louder, which worried the Pokémon.

"_Why is Brendan yelling like that_?" Linea wondered.

"_I don't know, but he better stop raising his voice at May_!" Yena growled.

"_I think something else is bothering him even more that Team Magma and Team Aqua_." Kip said. The other Pokémon stared at him, confused.

"May, I can't believe you'd rather go to a ridiculous contest than protect this region." Brendan said loudly. Some other people in the Center were beginning to stare. "But if that's how you feel, you could at least let me borrow Mawi since I assume she won't be in the contest." May stood up angrily.

"Fine." She said quietly, but angrily. She took out Mawi's Poké Ball and sat it on the table. She walked away, causing her other Pokémon, minus Mawi, to follow.

Back in her room, May was grooming her Pokémon for the Pokémon Contest in a few hours. She began thinking to herself.

_Stupid Brenan. He's so selfish. All he cares about his himself. He even said that he'd tather go to Lavaridge for his gym battle than battle Team Magma. But when I have a contest coming up, it doesn't matter because contests aren't important. Only dangerous, stupid, lousy gym battles are important. Mawi is more important than the rest of my Pokémon because she likes to battle. _May was so intent in her thinking that she hadn't realized that she was brushing Kenni rather hard. Kenni's quiet moans caught her attention.

"Huh, oh I'm so sorry Kenni." She said. "There's just a lot on my mind right now." Kenni looked at her trainer sympathetically. "I'm okay; now let's go get to that Super Rank Contest. We'll have to pass through Routes 112 and 113 to get there, so we have to move fast. Her Pokémon nodded and she returned them to their Poké Balls, but they knew May wasn't as 'okay' as she'd claimed to be.

May hurried outside and mounted her bike and began pedaling like the wind. By the time she passed the reached the Fiery Path, she did actually notice the Team Magma grunts. They were standing guard of some area she couldn't really see. They had a bunch of Mightyena circling the area to ensure a lack of intruders.

_I'm sure Brendan can handle them just fine. _She thought as she pedaled through the Fiery Path.

Meanwhile, Brendan had just begun set off to the Fiery Path on his bike; doing some thinking of his own. _May and her ridiculous contests. That's all she cares about. People are in danger and she can't even give up a few minutes to see if she can help. But the safety of Hoenn isn't important to May. Only Pokémon Contests are important. Mawi isn't important because she doesn't like contests. If May doesn't even like Mawi or intend to use her in her stupid contests, the least she could do would be to trade her to a trainer who has some use for her. Like me or Wally. Wally. That's another thing. May cares about Wally more than me it seems. Just because he talks about contests more than I do. She could care less about me and my gym battles, but she just loves to cheer on Wally. She even missed him after only two hours, but she's walked away from me twice already. _Brendan became so caught up in his thoughts that he nearly crashed his bike when he came to a mountainous terrain.

"This must be Route 112." He said. "Team Magma was spotted around here."

May's biked as fast as she possibly could. Thanks to the new Mach Bike features, she made it to Fallarbor Town in about one hour. She hurried to the Super Contest hall and ran onto the Beauty stage.

"Hello. We're just getting started with a Super Rank Pokémon Beauty Contest!" The MC said. "Now for entry number 4, May's Kenni!" May threw Kenni from her Poké Ball. When the judges looked at her, she earned 7 hearts.

"Kenni, we got the highest score!" May shouted gleefully, hugging her Combusken. The MC went back to the microphone for the next announcement.

"Now it's time for Primary Judging. The audience will vote for their favorite Pokémon contestants." The audience took two minutes to decide. "Voting is now complete! While the votes are being tallied, let's move on the secondary judging. The second stage of judging is the most anticipated appeal time! May the contestants amaze us with superb appeals of dazzling moves!"

"Kenni, use Flamethrower!" May said. Kenni earned 4 points for her beautiful display. The other contestants ended up earning fewer points than May, putting her up first for the second round. Later, May earned the highest amount of points in the third and fourth rounds as well.

"Thank you all for a most wonderful display of quality appeals! This concludes all judging! Thank you for your fine efforts." The MC said.

"I will now declare a winner." The judge said. "With a total of 15 hearts and 1 star, the winner is May's Kenni!" The audience cheered as May was presented the Super Rank Beauty Ribbon.

* * *

"I don't see Team Magma anywhere." Brendan said to his Pokémon. They all looked around, but didn't see anyone either. "I guess we should just keep going up." He took out his Pokenav. "The Pokenav says there's a cable car up ahead anyway." He decided to go in the direction of the cable car. When they finally arrived, the sight surprised them. "Team Magma." He said. He crouched down so they wouldn't see him; he only listened to their conversation.

"Hey Man, is out leader really going to awaken that thing?"

"Sounds like it, yeah. But I heard we need a meteorite to do it."

"Oh, it get it now. That's why the rest of the crew went out to Fallarbor."

"Fallarbor? There are more of them in Fallarbor? Where May is?" Brendan whispered to himself.

"You got it. And until they come back, we're not supposed to let anyone pass, right?" The conversation worried Brendan.

_What if those grunts in Fallarbor recognize May? What if they attack her?_

* * *

"Linea, use Covet!" May shouted. Linea used an adorable Covet attack that gave May 6 hearts. The audience became very excited and awarded May with an extra 5 hears. She'd obtained the largest score out of the other three contestants.

"Thank you all for a most wonderful display of quality appeals! This concludes all judging! Thank you for your fine efforts." The MC said. "Our judge will now choose a winner."

"And with a total of 11 hearts and 2 stars, the winner is May's Linea!" May picked up Linea and cradled her in her arms.

"You did it Linea! We won the Super Rank Cuteness Ribbon!" she praised. Linea rubbed against May's face.

"Congratulations! Please do compete again!"

"That was great Linea. Now it's time for Yena and I to enter the Tough Contest.

* * *

"Guys, we've got to do something." Brendan said. His Pokémon nodded. He and his Pokémon jumped out of the bush and confronted Team Magma.

"Hey, what are you doing kid?" one grunt asked. The Mightyena instantly began growling.

"I'm here to stop you villains!"

"Just get out of here kid. No one's allowed past this point."

"We'll see about that. Trike, attack!" he commanded. Electricity sparked Trike's body. Just as he was about to attack, the Mightyena fiercely growled at him and he froze in his tracks. "Trike, what are you doing? Attack!" Brendan repeated. The Mightyena continued their glare and Trike still refused to move.

"I told you to stay out of here." One grunt repeated. "Your Pokémon can't even attack, so it's useless for you to stay here."

"I don't know what's wrong with Trike, but my other Pokémon can still fight." He said as he sent out Kip and Tail.

"Kip, use Water Pulse! Tail, use Aerial Ace!" The Pokémon formed their attacks and prepared to fire. However, once they noticed the Mightyena, they too stopped moving.

* * *

"Voting is now complete! While the votes are being tallied, let's move on the secondary judging. The second stage of judging is the most anticipated appeal time! May the contestants amaze us with superb appeals of dazzling moves!" The MC said.

"Yena, use Crunch!" May commanded. Yena Crunched and destroyed a series of very hard objects May had brought along. After the crowd finished cheering, May earned 5 hearts. "This is going great Yena." May said. "For the next turn, use the new move you just learned." Yena barked happily in agreement.

"It's now time for the fourth and final round." The judge said. The other three contestants performed; earing a lot of hearts. 12 hearts was the current highest score.

"Now, contestant 4, May's Yena." The judge announced.

"Yena, use Thief!" Yena performed a tough Thief attack, which copied the previous contestant's 12 hearts along with the 1 heart it was initially awarded. After the judging was complete, May and Yena came out on top.

"The winner is May's Yena!" the MC stated loudly into the mic.

"Yena you were so amazing!" May said, petting her hyena-like Pokémon.

* * *

"What's wrong with you guys?!" Brendan yelled. He decided to pull out his Pokédex to get some more information on the opponents.

"**Intimidate, Lowers the foe's Attack"**

"They're using the Intimidate ability to scare my Pokémon and stop them from attacking." Brendan said. "Well I can handle that. Go Mawi!" he tossed Mawi's Poké Ball. Mawi landed on the ground and began glaring at the Mightyena.

"It's no use kid. You only have one Mawile, while we have about fifteen Mightyena out here.

_They're right. There's no way I can combat all of these Mightyena. Num's heat wave could easily take them all out at once, but he'd never battle against Team Magma. I just hope Mawi can handle them for a while._

"We'll tell you this one more time kid. Get out of here."

* * *

"Plus, use Helping Hand!" May said. Plus's hands formed a multicolor ball of energy. She jumped around and began cheering. The judge gave Plus 2 hearts. She was unhappy at the small number of hearts, so May comforted her. "That's okay Plus, we'll do better in the next turn." May said. Plus still was worried about the next round. It occurred to May that a Pokémon that performed before Plus had used Disable. This was known for making other performers nervous.

"Time for round three." The judge announced. A contestant before May strangely decided to use Thunderbolt. This gave May a great idea.

"Plus, use Charge!" The small Plusle got down on all fours and began creating electric sparks around her body. She earned 3 hearts since the previous contestant also used an electric-type move. It was then time for the final performance. "Plus, use Toxic!" Plus created a large ball of purple toxins in her paws and threw it in the air. It created a medium sized intelligent explosion, which the audience thought was a fabulous display. Plus earned 3 hearts and a star. After Plus's performance, the other contestants didn't perform as well, a side effect Toxic was known for. After everyone had finished, the MC went up to speak.

"Now all that remains is the pulse-pounding proclamation of the winner." The judge walked up to the podium.

"I shall now declare a winner." He said. "With a total of 10 hearts and a star, the winner is May's Plus!" Plus jumped on May's shoulder as she went up to except the Super Rank Smart Contest.

* * *

"Okay kid, we gave you three chances. Mightyena attack!" the grunt said. Every Mightyena that surrounded them jumped into the air and prepared to attack with all with an assortment of elemental fang based attacks. Kip and Tail were too scared to move. Suddenly, Mawi did a front flip and used Ice Fang and caught a Mightyena between her teeth and froze it solid.

"What! How the heck did that happen!" a grunt yelled.

"I figured that you assumed I called out my Mawile to counter your Mightyena's Intimidate with her Intimidate, but that was just a ruse! This Mawile has Hyper Cutter, which prevents the attack stat from being lowered! I had her pretend to have the Intimidate ability to throw you off!" Brendan said. "Now Mawi use Flash Cannon!" Mawi threw her mouth-like hair in front of her body a fired a massive silver colored beam. Many Mightyena went flying through the air.

"Dammit Mightyena get up!" the second grunt yelled. "Use Fire Fang on that Mawile!" All of the hyena Pokémon began igniting their teeth and charging at Mawi.

"Kip, use Whirlpool!" Kip created a large whirlpool in the air and hurled it at the Mightyena. Their fire-type attacks were canceled out. "Tail, use Wing Attack!" Tail's wings began to glow and he began flying at the Mightyena. Somewhere during the middle of the attack, his body became fully outlined in a red aura and he began speeding up. "Tail? Is that…?"

* * *

"Minus, use Thunder!" Minus created a massive thunderbolt that created a large beautiful explosion. Minus earned 2 hearts for his cool display of electricity.

"It is now time for our final appeal." The judge said. The two contestants who performed before May had gotten the audience really excited.

"Minus, use Swift!" May called out. Just as he'd done in the previous contest, Minus earned a total of 9 hearts due to the addition of the audience's support. After the score was tallied, May was declared the winner. May stood on the stage and waved to the audience. As she looked around waving, Minus began gently pulling at her hair and pointing at the audience. "Minus, what is it?" she asked the Minun. She suddenly noticed someone particular in the audience. A little boy with light green hair. He was standing up and clapping for her. He was wearing a white shirt. He was accompanied by a Grovyle and Kirli. "Wally?"

* * *

Brendan and all of his Pokémon were lying on the ground, injured.

"We told you kid. No matter how strong you were and how powerful your moves were, you were still greatly outnumbered." The first grunt said.

"Now why don't you be a good little brat and scram." The other grunt said. Brendan got up silently and returned all of the injured Pokémon. He went to his Acro Bike and mounted it. He then rode off for Fallarbor Town.

* * *

**Brendan and May had_ another_ fight? Brendan is defeated by Team Magma? Wally returns?! **

**So many un-answered questions. I hope I can get out another update so you guys can find out what happened. **

**P.S. Sorry about the chopped up scenes and rushed contest stuff. I didn't want this chapter to become any longer than it needed to be. Read and Review!**


	16. Return of a Friend

**Sorry I'm so late with the update. I really had trouble with this chapter; extreme writers block. But anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Brendan went through the Fiery Path and reached route 113. He stopped in a grassy area, similar to a small forest, to heal his Pokémon with some Hyper Potions he had on hand. "I can't believe we lost." He mumbled. His Pokémon attempted to comfort him, but he didn't cheer up at all.

_This is all May's fault. We never would have lost if she'd stayed to help me_. He thought. Suddenly, Tail began flying around in circles above the group. "Tail, what is it?" Brendan asked.

"_Follow me! Follow me!"_ he chirped. Though Brendan couldn't understand him, the other Pokémon did and they began following Tail.

"Guys, where are you going? Fallarbor Town is the other way! Come back!" the boy had no other choice than to follow the Pokémon. As they ran deeper into the forest, Brendan noticed what they were so worked up about. A Seviper and Zangoose were battling each other in the forest. It was very clear that the Zangoose was winning. The Seviper was very cut up and injured with various bruises. The Zangoose used a final Fury Swipes attack and knocked the Seviper unconscious into a tree. "Wow, that Zangoose is really strong." Brendan said. He then looked at the brutally injured Seviper on the ground. It appeared that it could barely move. It groaned in pain and tried to sit up. It was an extemely easy catch.

_I think I'll catch it_. Brendan thought.

* * *

May had exited the Super Rank Cool Contest and was searching the area for a certain green haired boy.

"Where could he be? I know I saw him." She said to herself. May had a thought of a possible ides to find Wally. She returned Minus to his Nest Ball and sent Yena out of her Great Ball. "Yena, I think I saw Wally at this contest." She said. Yena tilted her head to the side in confusion. "I know. I couldn't believe it either. Do you think you could sniff him out for me?" she asked. Yena put her nose to the floor and began walking around the largely populated contest hall. After about ten minutes, Yena led May outside. "Is he out here Yena?"

"May! Hey May!" she heard a voice yell. May's heart nearly stopped. She turned around to see Wally; standing next to her bike, as his was right next to it, with Grow and Kirli. May was so happy that she ran up to Wally, picked him up, and embraced him in a giant hug. Wally blushed heavily.

"Wallly! I can't believe you're here! Why are you here? Did your parents let you travel?"

"Nope. I escaped." He said with a smile. May put him down.

"Excuse me?" she said confused.

"I escaped. It was so perfect. You should have seen…" May cut him off.

"Hold up Wally, what do you mean you escaped?"

"My cousin Wanda came over to my aunt and uncle's house. She'd been trapped in a cave for about two days. As soon as she got home, they were so happy to see her. So happy that they forgot about me!" he said with a slight chuckle. "That night, after they thought I'd gone to sleep, they were so busy talking to Wanda that I decided to climb out of my bedroom window and bike all the way here!" May looked shocked.

"Wally, escaping from home is what got you in this problem to begin with." May said.

"Yeah, but they're not going to find me this time." He said.

"How do you know?" Wally grinned.

"I have ideas." He said.

* * *

Brendan stood directly in front of the Pokemon that he'd decided would be his next addition. As he prepared for capture, Brendan thought to himself. _What's that Pokemon even doing around here. I heard that they appear around Route 114, but not Route 113_. Though weak, the Pokemon still looked ready to battle.

"Okay Zangoose. Prepare for capture." Brendan said. "Kip, use Water Pulse!" Kip formed a large water ball in his hands and threw it at Zangoose. It exploded on impact and confused the Zangoose. "Now Trike, use Thunder Fang!" Trike ran to the Zangoose and bit its arms with his electrical fangs. The Zangoose became paralyzed. Brendan took out an Ultra Ball. He tossed it at the Zangoose and it was instantly captured. The Pokémon cheered happily. "Okay guys, let's get to Fallarbor Town and see if we can catch up with May."

* * *

"So you and Brendan had another fight?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, he wanted to battle Team Magma and postpone my next contest." May said. "But before that he said we'd go to his next gym battle if Team Magma had already gone."

"Well, Brendan can be kind of selfish." Wally said.

"We'd better hurry up and find him so we can head over to Lavaridge and I can watch you have you're gym battle." As the two continued to walk, the suddenly saw a small dark shadow approaching them.

"Hey, what's that?" Wally asked. As the shadow got closer, the form began to resemble a person doing a wheelie on a bike.

"Is that Brendan?" May asked. Once the shadow was a few feet away, it actually was Brendan doing a wheelie on his Acro Bike.

"Yeah, it is him!" Wally said. Brendan skidded to a stop when he approached the trainers.

"Wally, what are you doing here?" he asked, ruffling Wally's hair.

"I escaped." He said.

"Why?"

"I'm going to finish my journey with you two."

"But Wally, surely your parents will…" May began.

"No, they won't. Trust me." He said. May and Brendan looked at each other, then back at Wally, worried.

"Well if you say so." Brendan said. "Why don't we celebrate our reunion with some lunch at a restaurant?" May and Wally nodded.

* * *

The group decided to go to a well-known restaurant in Fallarbor Town.

"Man May, why did you have to pick this restaurant? How many Pokédollars do you think I have?" Brendan whined.

"You should have plenty after all of those battles we had recently." May said. Wally giggled quietly.

"Whatever." He shrugged. "Oh yeah, there's something I want to show you guys." He said taking out his Poké Balls. He sent out all of his Pokémon, including his new Zangoose.

"Brendan, you caught a Zangoose?" May said in a surprised voice.

"Yeah, his name is Zang. You should have seen him defeat that Seviper a while back." May was still frightened, but tried not to show it.

"Let's introduce him to the rest of our Pokémon." Wally said. May reluctantly nodded and the two of them sent out their Pokémon. Soon, the waiter came over to take the group's orders. The Pokémon decided to get to know Zang.

"_So Zang, where are you from_?" Mari asked.

"_I actually came from Route 114, but I chased that Seviper all the way to Route 113_." He answered.

"_Your claws are really big_." Tail said. "_Looks like they could kill a guy in one swipe_."

"_You scared_?" Kenni asked, mocking him. Tail rolled his eyes at her.

"_Anyway, you look pretty cool_." Minus said.

"_And tough. Have you ever considered entering a Pokémon contest_?" Plus added. Before Zang could answer, Mawi interrupted him.

"_Don't listen to them Zang_." Mawi said. "_They're just a bunch of snobs who only care about beauty, intelligence and other crap like that_." Kenni, Linea, and Yena growled angrily.

"_Besides, he's nowhere near as tough as Yena_." Trike said. Yena bent down and nuzzled his head as Linea confronted Mawi.

"_Why are you even talking to him anyway_?" Linea asked, pointing her claws at Zang.

"_Yeah, you know May doesn't like Zangoose_." Yena growled.

"_She doesn't_?" Kirli asked.

"_Why not_?" Grow asked.

"_Because they're blood-thirsty killers. Just like Seviper are."_ Kenni said.

"_What_!" Zang shouted. "_We're nothing like those creatures_!" As the Pokémon's bickering became louder, May stepped in.

"Kenni, Yena, Linea, what's the matter with you all? Be quiet right now." She scolded.

"That goes for you too Zang." Brendan said. The Pokémon stopped their argument and turned their attention back on their food. At the same time, the trainers began eating their lunch.

"So what happened with Team Magma?" May asked Brendan.

"Those freaks had fifteen intimidating Mightyena that were scaring my team and preventing them from attacking."

"What about Mawi? Didn't her Hyper Cutter do anything?" May asked.

"She stopped a few of them, but we were still too greatly outnumbered." He said. "By the way, here's Mawi's Poké Ball back." Brendan handed May the Poké Ball.

"It's okay. We'll just have to use a new plan next time." Wally said.

"Hopefully next time we'll all be together." Brendan said, eyeing May. She ignored him.

"Can you guys stop arguing?" Wally asked. "Why don't we talk about the next gym battle? Who are you using Brendan?"  
"I'm going to use Kip, Tail, and Trike." He said. "I want to test Tail's new evolution and toughen Trike up. And should both of them fail, Kip will take over."

"What about you Wally?" May asked.

"I'll use Mari for her type advantage, Lair for extra practice, and Kirli since Grow is weak to fire types." He said.

"I'm sure you'll do great." May said, ruffling his hair. He blushed slightly.

"Thanks May."

"So, I guess you won your contest." Brendan said.

"Yep! It was easy!" May gloated. Her Pokémon showed off their new Super Rank Contest Ribbons that had been attached to their scarves.

"What did you do with the Normal Rank Ribbons?" Wally asked.

"I put them in my bag. There's no need for them display every ribbon they have at once." she answered.

"Well, we'd better head for Lavaridge Town now." Brendan said. The others nodded. As they got up and prepared to leave, a news report came on the TV.

"**We interrupt this program to report another sighting of strange red-dressed individuals. They have now been spotted on Meteor Falls. We have also been informed that a group of blue-clothed pirates has been seen on Route 114. Previous reports on people who seem to have been apart of these organizations has described them as dangerous, violent, and ruthless. If anyone knows anything about either of these groups, please contact the Hoenn authorities immediately. We now return to our scheduled programming."**

May, Brendan, and Wally looked at each other.

"Will we ever get to the gym?" Brendan moaned.

"Once again the gym is put ahead of Team Magma, but my contests weren't earlier." May said.

"Guys, we don't have time for this." Wally said. "Let's get out of here and get to Meteor Falls so we can try to stop Team Magma and possibly find Team Aqua on the way."

"Right." The other two said. They all returned their Pokémon and ran out of the restaurant; leaving the money of course. They jumped on their bikes and pedaled to Route 114.

* * *

**Once again, I'm sorry for the suckyness of this chapter. Unfortunatly, this will probably be the last chapter for a while. **

**Was anyone trolled into thinking Brendan would catch the poor, injured, frail Seviper? If you were, you clearly don't know Brendy very well:)**

**Anyways, I hope you all read and review.**


	17. A Massive Meterorite Massacre

**I did it! The first week back at school and I managed to pull out an update. I worked like 2 hours yesterday to get this done, so I hope you like.**

* * *

May, Brendan and Wally were biking on Route 114, in search of Team Aqua and Team Magma. "May, is Meteor Falls close?" Wally asked. May checked her Pokénav.

"According to this, it should be right in front of us." She replied. Brendan looked forward and saw that there did appear to be a large cave coming closer into view.

"Guys, I hear something." Wally whispered. "Hide." The trainers slowly stopped their bikes and hid behind a nearby bush. Peering over the bush, the trainers spotted a small group of Team Aqua grunts.

"Okay everyone, the Magma idiots are in there. Our mission is to get in, get the meteorite, and get out." A female grunt said.

"Right." The others responded. They all ran inside the cave.

"So the meteorite those two grunts were talking about is in here?" Brendan said to himself.

"You know about that?" May asked.

"Yeah, those Magma grunts next to the cable car mentioned a meteorite too."

"If Team Magma and Team Aqua start a fight in this cave, it could be dangerous for anyone who lives around him."

"We'd better get in there and stop them." Wally said. The other two nodded and they all went into the cave. It wasn't long before they saw a bunch of Team Magma grunts. One of them holding a large rock.

"Hey, it's that guy from before." Brendan said. "He was the one who was there when we saw Num get released."

"You're right." May said. "I wonder if that's the meterorite he's holding."

"It most likely is." Wally said.

"Guys, I hear someone coming, hide." Brendan said. He pushed May and Wally behind some large rocks and kneeled on the ground. A woman with long pink hair in a Team Aqua uniform walked in the room. She was followed by about seven other grunts.

"And that's the woman we saw last time." May said.

"She's the one who tried to freeze us to death." Wally added. The woman and her grunts jumped off of the ledge where she was standing and ran to the other side of the area where Team Magma was.

"Well Tabitha, itn't it a surprise to see you here?" the woman asked.

"Shelly? What are you and your sea-obbsesed lackeys doing here?" Tabitha asked.

"We're here for that meterorite you were so nice to find for us." Shelly responded.

"I don't think so." Tabitha said smirking. "Guys?" he asked his grunts. They nodded. Each of them pulled out a Poké Ball. They released a several Claydol, Rhydon Zangoose, Mightyena Golbat and Houndoom.

"Oh don't you?" Shelly asked, looking at her Aqua grunts. They also relased Pokemon from Poké Balls. Their army included many Walrein, Crawdaunt, Seviper, Mightyena Golbat, and Manectric.

"Damn. They've got more Pokemon than they had last time." May whispered.

"Which means that there'll be an even bigger fight." Wally said.

"Attack!" Tabitha yelled.

"Attack!" Shelly yelled. The Pokemon charged forward and began attacking. The Claydol and Rhydon began with a series of ground-type attacks. The Crawdaunt and Walrein retailiated with water attacks. The Zangoose and Seviper merely targeted each other and attacked with slashes and poisonous jabs. The Houndoom, Mightyena, and Manectric attacked each other with long range fire, dark, and electric attacks. The Gobat fired off aerial attacks at each other.

"This is awful!" May exclaimed.

"This is way worse than before." Brendan said.

"And it's about to get worse. Wally added. Everyone looked over where Tabitha and Shelly were standing. They were standing across from each other near on a bridge. A small body of water was near them. Tabitha had a Torkoal in front of him, while Shelly's Sharpedo was in the small body of water.

"Torkoal, use Flamethrower!"

"Sharpedo, use Aqua Jet!" Torkoal shot a large blast of fire at Sharpedo. It shot forward into an Aqua Jet to charge through the flames. Torkoal retreated into his shell for defense. Soon, stalactites on the roof of the cave began cracking and falling down.

"This is dangerous." Wally said.

"We have to get down there now." Brendan said. May and Wally nodded. May sent out Kenni, Brendan sent out Tail, and Wally sent out Grow. Kenni and Grow picked up their trainers and lept to the ground floor. Tail grabbed Brendan's shoulders and flew him to the ground floor.

"Them again?" Tabitha asked.

"What the hell are they doing here?!" Shelly yelled, remembering their previous experience.

"You guys never know when to stop." May said with her remaining Poké Balls in hand. She released the rest of them. Yena and Linea stood side by side, growling feircly. Mawi stood on the other side of them. She glared at the Mightyena specifically. Plus and Minus stood side by side close to May's leg. Their cheecks sparked with electricity.

"So I guess we'll have to stop you once again." Brendan said, releasing his Pokemon. Kip stood on all fours glaring at all of the opponents. Trike growled at Golbat with electricity coursing through his fur. Num's volcanoes erupted at the sight of Team Aqua grunts. Zang's eyes focused only on the Seviper in the room.

"And we'll also be taking that meterorite." Wally said as he also let his Pokemon out. Kirli stood calmly, but still glared at all of the grunts. Mari puffed up her body to look tougher. Lair stood behind Mawi and tried to avoid eye contact.

"I don't know how the hell you brats keep interfereing with us, but this is the last time!" Shelly growled. "Everyone attack!" she yelled. At that moment, the fight grew into a massive war. Attacks were fired at no one in particular and hitting anyone on the field.

"Kenni, use Flamethrower!" May commanded.

"Kip, use Water Pulse!" Brendan yelled.

"Grow, SolarBeam!" Wally yelled. All Pokemon fired their attacks at the nearest group of grunt Pokemon they could spot. Linea and Yena stayed close to each other. They focused mainly on attacking Team Aqua's Pokemon, such as Manectric and Crawdaunt. Mawi used her Hyper Cutter to get past the Mightyena's Intimidate and easily attack them. Lair stayed near Mawi to give her some backup and put his high defenses to good use. Plus and Minus used their electric attacks on all of the Golbat. Zang attacked the Seviper, which unfortunately meant he was aiding Team Magma, it didn't seem to matter overall. Tail aimed his aerial attacks on the Golbat that Plus and Minus had missed. Num used his Heat Wave to massively burn as many Team Aqua Pokemon he possibly could. Trike used his Lightningrod ability to pull in all of the Manectric's electric attacks and prevent them from attacking his team members, even though it caused him slight pain. Kirli used her Psychic powers to lift the Rhydon and Claydol into the air and prevent them from causing anymore earthquakes. Mari was using her water attacks to defeat the Houndoom. After beating most of them, she began to glow. May was the first to notice.

"Wally, I think Mari is evolving!" she exclaimed. He looked over to Mari to see her increase in height and see her ears grow much longer. When the glowing stopped, May checked her Pokédex.

"**Azumarill, the Aqua Rabbit Pokémon. Azumarill can make balloons out of air. It makes these air balloons if it spots a drowning Pokémon. The air balloons enable the Pokémon in trouble to breathe."**

"This is great!" Wally shouted happily. "Mari, use BubbleBeam!" Mari spit out a large steam off bubbles that knocked out the remaining Houndoom. Meanwhile, May continued to ward off Team Aqua.

"Kenni, use Brick Break on the Crawdaunt! Linea, use Covet on the Seviper! Yena, use Take Down on the Mightyena! Mawi, use Iron Head on the Golbat! Plus and Minus, use Thunderbolt and Thunder on the Walrein!" all of May's Pokemon deleivered powerful blows to all of Team Aqua's Pokemon. They began to faint and Team Aqua was on the verge of retrating.

"Hey, you're pretty strong." A woman's voice said. May turned around to see a female Team Magma grunt standing on a rock. She had a Ninetales sitting at her side.

"What do you want?" May demanded.

"Like I said, you're really strong. And your actions show that you clearly hate Team Aqua. How would you like to join us?" she asked. May's expression changed from anger to shock.

"Not just you." The woman said. "Look at your friend. He even has a Camerupt and a Zangoose. You'd both be perfect for the job."

"Kip, use Mud Shot! Tail, use Sky Attack! Num, use Heat Wave! Trike, use Thunder Fang! Zang, use Crush Claw!" All of his Pokemon attacked and defeated many of the surrounding Team Magma Pokemon. Even Num obeyed his commanded; yet he chose to attack Team Aqua's Pokemon.

"Hey kid, you're not half bad." A man's voice said. Brendan turned around. A bulky man with a devious looking Azumarill were leaning next to a wall.

"And who would you be?" Brendan asked angrily.

"I'm one of Team Aqua's admins. I can tell that you're Team Aqua material." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"The way your Pokemon defeated Team Magma's Pokemon. Aside from the Camerupt and Zangoose, they're all really good. I think you might be the one to help us stop Team Magma for good" Brendan glared at the man, furious. Wally had snuck up behind Tabitha and Shelly, who had abandoned their own battle to counter attack Wally.

"Torkoal, use Heat Wave!

"Sharpedo, Hydro Pump!"

"Mari, BubbleBeam! Grow, Energy Ball!" Mari's attack cut through the fire attack and hit Torkoal. Grow's Energy Ball struck Sharpedo and caused a huge explosion.

"This is getting annoying." Tabitha said. "It's time to get out of here. Torkoal, Smog!" Torkoal released smoke from all of the holes on its back and filled the entire cave. Wally immeidatly began coughing and fell to the ground.  
"Team Aqua retreat!" Shelly yelled. "Matt, come on!" she said to the man behind Brendan.

"See you later kid, and think about what I said." Matt said as he ran off.

"Team Magma, let's go!" Tabitha yelled as he returned his Torkoal. "Courtney, hurry up!" he said to the woman who was talking to May.

"Yes sir." She said as she ran off. "And remember my offer." Every grunt left out of the cave as the smoke began to fill more of the room.

"Wally!" May exclaimed as she saw him on the ground.

"Tail, blow the smoke away!" Brendan yelled. Tail flapped his wings and blew away all of the smoke in the area. May quickly went through Wally's bag and pulled out his respirator suit. She put it on him as fast as she could. Wally slowly began to breathe normally. After a few minutes, he was able to speak.

"Gee, thanks May. I really needed that." Wally said through light panting. May had a concerned look on her face.

"Wally, I really think you should go back to you aunt and uncle's house. This stuff with Team Magma and Aqua is becoming too dangerous for you."

"All of these risks at your breathing is why your parents didn't want you to have a journey in the first place." Brendan added. Even Wally's own Pokemon agreed with what May and Brendan had said.

"No way. I can't just stop now." He said firmly. "Besides, you guys need as much power as possible to stop Team Magma and Aqua."

"I still think it's too dangerous." May said. "But I guess I can't force you to go back." Wally smiled and hugged May.

"So now we can head over to that Lavaridge Gym right?" Brendan asked. May smiled in an annoyed manner.

"Yeah, sure Brendy." She said. The trainers returned their Pokemon and headed out of the cave. They made their way for the cable car on Route 112.

* * *

**Yeah, I know this wasn't very exciting. I don't know if I'll be able to update as fast I previously have done so those of you how actually read this story will have to wait a while. Also, sorry for the misleading title since no one actually died. I just thought it was so epic!**

**P.S. if you don't really like this story and would rather ead about shippings read the story in my favs entitled _PokeSpecial Adventures High School_ or something like that.**

**Anyway, please read and review.**


	18. Fighting Flannery Part 1

**No school because of Hurricane Isaac. This is bad because it's a hurricane, but the good side is that I can update today. I'll try to do another one later this week if I can.**

* * *

May, Brendan, and Wally had finally made it to Lavaridge Town the next day after the Cable Car ride to Mt. Chimney. "We're finally here!" Brendan exclaimed.

"Yeah, great." May said in a false happy voice. She actually didn't feel like watching a gym battle that day and would prefer to work on her Pokémon's moves for their next contest. However, she tried not to show it.

"Well let's go on in." Wally said. He and Brenda walked in side-by-side with May behind them. As soon as the boys stepped on the floor of the gym, the floor caved in. They boys landed on a bottom floor with a holes scattered across the floor.

"Wally, Brendan, are you both okay?" May shouted.

"Yeah, we're fine." Brendan said.

"But how do we get back up?" Wally asked.

"Don't worry, I'll go look for help." May assured them. She stepped away from the gym and looked around. "I'll ask someone in town if they know about this gym." As she prepared to go into town, she noticed a small white Pokemon that was wandering around the entrance to Route 115. _That Pokémon sure is cute._ May thought_. It would be an excellent replacement for Mawi. I think I'll catch it. _

"May, are you still there?" Brendan called out.

"Uh…yeah, I'll be back in a flash." She said. She walked towards Route 115 to try to capture the Pokemon. However, the small Pokemon saw her, turned away and began running away. "Hey wait! Come back!" May yelled as she proceeded to follow the Pokemon.

"What do we do know Brendan?" Wally asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should look around." He said. He walked around for a few steps and suddenly caved into the ground, again. Wally rushed over.

"Brendan, what happened?!" he yelled.

"This floor is just like the floor at the top." He said.

"I wonder if this gym has some sort of maze." Wally said.

"You mean we're _supposed_ to fall through the floors." Brendan groaned. Wally rummaged through his backpack and took out a rope. He flung it over the side of the hole.

"It appears so." He said as he began climbing down.

* * *

Meanwhile, May and her Pokemon had chased the small, white Pokemon back to Mt. Chimney. "What is this Pokemon?" she wondered as she pulled out her Pokédex to scan it.

"**No data available." **

"Huh, no data? Is this a new Pokemon?" May took out an Ultra Ball. "If it is, I'll catch it." She hurled the Poké Ball at the Pokemon. It bounced off of the Pokemon's head and fell to the ground.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" a female voice yelled. May turned around to see a girl, about her height, with blue eyes, a pink and black dress, pink boots and a white hat standing behind her. She was frowning and had her hands placed angrily on her hips. Behind her were three strange looking Pokemon May had never seen before, and a red one that she had seen, but couldn't remember the name of.

"Who are you?" May asked. The small, white Pokemon smiled and jumped into the blue-haired girl's arms.

"Risa, you're okay." The girl said in a relived voice.

"Is that your Pokemon?"

"Yes. My name is Dawn. I'm a Pokémon Coordinator and research assistant." She said.

* * *

"Argh! Wally, how many holes have we fallen in?" Brendan groaned.

"I don't even remember. I hope we're not going in circles." He said.

"Well, let's try this one over here. I don't think we've gone this way yet." Brendan and Wally walked to another weak spot in the floor and climbed down the rope. Once they got to the bottom floor, they saw a girl with bright wild red hair.

"Welcome... No, wait. Puny Trainer, how good to see you've made it here! I have been entrusted with the... No, wait. I am Flannery, and I'm the Gym Leader here! Uh... Dare not underestimate me, though I have been Leader only a short time! With skills inherited from my grandfather, I shall, uh...demonstrate the hot moves we have honed on this land!" she yelled.

"Uh…sure." Brendan said. _Weird, she couldn't even use a good introduction. She must be a really new gym leader. _"You can go first Wally." Brendan said.

"Really, thanks!" he said as he ran out to the battlefield.

"Go Slugma!" she yelled. Out of her Poké Ball came a small, red slimy looking creature.

"Go, Lair!" Wally threw Lair's Priemer Ball and sent him into battle.

"Slugma, use Light Screen!" Slugma created a yellow wall of energy that surrounded her.

"Liar, use Dig!" Lair quickly burrowed underground.

"Slugma, use Sunny Day!" Slugma spit a ball of fire into the air and caused the entire gym to become hotter. At this time, Lair came up from the dig attack and knocked the Slugma into the air.

"Now, use Rock Tomb!" Wally commanded. Lair sent a bunch of rocks hurling at Slugma. The pillars completely surrounded her.

"Hm, you're good." Flannery said.

"Thanks." Wally replied.

* * *

"So Dawn, what are you doing here in the Hoenn reigon?" May asked.

"My boss, Professor Rowan, studies Pokemon evolution so he wanted me to get some data on Pokemon evolutionary families in other regions." She replied. "I've never seen those Pokemon you have, so may I please scan them on my Pokédex?"

"Sure, if I can scan yours when you finish."

"Of course." Dawn took out a pink Pokédex and scanned all of May's Pokemon. "These Pokemon are so amazing. I can tell that they've won a lot of contests." She said.

"Thanks." May replied. Her Pokémon, save Mawi, gloated by showing off their ribbons.

"And now I'd like you to meet my team." Dawn said. She first pointed to a medium sized blue bird-like Pokemon.

"**Prinplup, the Penguin Pokémon. Because every Prinplup considers itself to be the most important, they can never form a group."**

"This is Princess. The Pokemon Professor Rowan gave me to help me with my research." Dawn said. Prinplup smiled at May and her Pokemon.

"She's beautiful." May commented. Dawn next moved to a grey cat-like pokemon.

"**Glameow, the Catty Pokémon. hides its spiteful tendency of hooking its claws into the nose of its Trainer if it isn't fed."**

"Meet Glamour. My mother gave me this Glameow as my starter Pokemon." Glamour rubbed against Dawn's arm.

"She seems nice, despite that awful Pokedex entry." May said. Dawn sweat dropped.

"Yes…well next we have Risa, who you've already had the pleasure of meeting."

"**Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokémon. A pair may be seen rubbing their cheek pouches together in an effort to share stored electricity."**

"You know, Risa kinda reminds me of my little Plus and Minus here." May said indicating the Plusle and Minun sitting at her feet.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Dawn said. A small colorful parrot-like Pokemon flew onto her shoulder.

"**Chatot, the Music Note Pokémon. Its tongue is just like a human's. As a result, it can cleverly mimic human speech."**

"This is Charap. I traded her for a Buizel I caught." Dawn said.

"Wow, she's so pretty." May said. "I think she was worth the trade."

"She's so pretty. She was worth the trade." Charap repeated. May and Dawn giggled.

"And lastly, this is Flare." Dawn said as she walked over to the red Pokemon.

"**Flareon, the Flame Pokémon. Inhaled air is heated in the flame sac in its body to an intense fire over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit."**

"I knew I've seen this Pokemon before. It's one of the 5 Eeveelutions, right?" May asked.

"Well, she is an evolution of Eevee." Dawn began. "But what do you mean 5? There are 7 Eeveelutions."

"Seven! Really?" May said, surprised. "I guess the last two are only found in Sinnoh."

"Yep, Leafeon and Glaceon." Dawn said, showing May the two Pokemon on her Pokédex.

"Sinnoh, sounds like such an awesome place." May was silenced when she saw some people dressed in red outfits behind Dawn. They were going up Mt. Chimney. "It can't be." May said.

"What can't be?" Dawn asked.

"C'mon!" May said as she and her Pokemon took off. Dawn silently followed.

* * *

"Lair, use Rock Tomb once more!" Wally shouted. Lair hurled more rocks at Slugma and knocked her out.

"Wow, that was impressive." Flannery said, returning her Slugma. "But your Aron took a lot of damage." Wally looked at Lair and saw that Flannery's words were true. Lair's body was a little charred after being hit by so many boosted fire attacks.

"It's okay. Lair can handle this." Wally assured himself.

"Go, Numel!" Flannery said. She sent out a large Numel onto the battlefield.

"Lair, use Dig!" Wally commaned.  
"Magnitude, Numel!" Numel jumped into the air and sent a massive shock wave across the feild. Lair was shot out of the ground like lava out of a volcano. When he hit the ground, he created a large hole in the floor and was unable to battle.

"That Magnitude was doubly super effective and then was quadrupled in power since Lair was using Dig." Brendan said. "That had to hurt." Wally returned Lair and took out another Poké Ball.

"Go Kirli!" Wally sent Kirli out of her Poké Ball and she danced on the battlefield.

"Numel, use Magnitude!"

"Kirli, use Confusion!" As Numel prepared to use her attack, Kirli lifted her off of the ground with her Confusion.

"Numel, use Overheat!" Numel fired a large flame at Kirli from her back.

"Kirli, Teleport!" Before the attack could hit, Kirli teleported herself to the other side of the battlefield.

"So if I use Magnitude, Kirlia'll lift up Numel so she can't use the attack. And if I try Overheat, he'll just get his Kirlia to teleport away." Flannery whispered to herself. "Numel, use Smog!" A purple gas cloud erupted out of Numel's back and the cloud quickly began to fill the room. Wally quickly put on his respirator suit to avoid any health problems.

_Kirli can't teleport out of this._ Wally thought. The poison cloud engulfed Kirli and poisoned her. _But for Kirli, sometimes poison is a good thing. _Kirli's body began glowing and Numel soon developed the same glow.

"Kirli's Synchronize ability is passing on its poison to Numel." Brendan said.

"It looks like we're even now." Wally said.

"That's what you think." Flannery said.

* * *

May and Dawn had run deep inside Mt. Chimney. They were currently standing behind a rock watching a conversation between three Magma grunts.

"So this Team Magma is a group of bad guys?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, but I don't really know that much about them." May replied. As the girls continued to watch the men, they suddenly saw and Ice Beam attack fly towards the men. May, Dawn, and the grunts looked in the direction of the Ice Beam and saw a man in a black outfit and bandana ,similar to an Aqua grunt's, with a Walrein and Masquerain by his side.

"So it appears there are a few lost Magma idiots in here." The man said. "Why don't you guys clear out before you get hurt."

"What do you think you're doing here?" one Magma grunt said.

"Walrein, use Ice Beam, Masquerain, use Psybeam!" the man yelled. Both attacks were launched at the Team Magma men. Just as they were about to hit, a Flamethrower and Supersonic intercepted the other attacks. Smoke filled the room.

"Now what's going on?" Dawn asked.

"Let's wait and see." May whispered. When the smoke cleared, two men walked in from behind the Team Magma grunts. May recognized one of them as Tabitha.

"Archie? You came here alone? Knowing that me and my grunts were all here?" A dark clothed man with red hair asked.

"Just like an Aqua dingbat, isn't it boss?" Tabitha responded.

"That guy is their boss?" May said in a surprised voice. "So I assume that Archie guy is the boss of Team Aqua."

"That's none of your concern, Maxie" Archie said. "If you guys want a fight, you've found it. Right here and now."

"Dawn, we have to get down there." May said. "I've seen battles between Team Magma and Team Aqua. They're not pretty. Could you back me up?" Dawn nodded.

"Sure thing May." May nodded. She and Dawn ran began running towards the group of villains.

"Hey boss! That's the girl! The one in orange! She's the girl we were telling you about!" The grunts and Tabitha yelled.

"Plus, Minus, use Thunderbolt and Thunder!" May commanded.

"Risa, use Charge Beam!"

* * *

"Kirli, use Confusion!

"Numel, Overheat!" The pokemon used their attacks and they collided in the center of the field, creating a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, both pokemon were knocked out.

"It's a tie." Brendan exclaimed.

"Well, Wally. That really was smart of you to use your Kirlia's ability to poison Numel." Flannery said. "But this battle is nowhere near over."

* * *

**So many scene changes. It's so exausting. This wasn't originally planned, but I figured it was the only way to take care of these events in the fasted amount of time.**

**Hurray, cameo from Dawn! I hate anime Dawn, but the game one is okay. If you haven't figured it out, Dawn's cameo here was the reason why there are so many generation 4 elements in this story.**

**Anyway, I hope you like. If you do, please review. If you don't, still review. **


	19. Fighting Flannery Part 2

**Man, school is killer. I can barely update anymore. But mangaged to get this one up so I'll do go as fast as I can. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Mari, use BubbleBeam!" Mari shot a mouthful of bubbles at Flannery's Camerupt and knocked it out.

"Wow, that Camerupt was knocked out with just one attack." Brendan commented.

"What! Knocked out in a single hit?!" Flannery exclaimed. "I guess I'll have to use my strongest now! Go Torkoal!" she sent a medium-sized red turtle onto the battlefield.

"A Torkoal is your stongest pokemon?" Wally asked. "Sure they have high defense, but that means nothing when the opponent has better attacks."

"Oh yeah? Torkoal, use Sludge Bomb!" Torkoal spit five blobs of sludge at Mari, effectively poisoning her.

"Mari, use BubbleBeam!" Mari used a second BubbleBeam attack that caused Torkoal to fly through the air. "Now use Aqua Tail!" Mari's water covered tail struck Torkoal and slammed her into the wall.

"Torkoal!" Flannery exclaimed.

"That was amazing." Brendan commented.

"Now finish with Hydro Pump!" Wally commaned. Mari spit out an enormous blast of water that soaked Torkoal and knocked her unconscious.

"Great job Mari!" Brendan cheered. "You too Wally." Wally smiled as he returned Mari. Flannery then walked up to him.

"Oh... I guess I was trying too hard... I... I've only recently become a Gym Leader. I tried too hard to be someone I'm not. I have to do things my natural way. If I don't, my Pokémon will be confused. Thanks for teaching me that. For that, you deserve this." She said as she handed him his badge.

"Thank you Flannery." Wally said.

"Now it's your turn." Flannery said to Brendan.

"What? You ready to battle again? Already?" he said, confused.

"Of course. Those aren't my only Pokemon. I have more with me right now." She said.

"This is great!" he exclaimed, running onto the field. "Why can't all gym leaders be like you?" Flannery laughed.

"Okay, Slugma go!" she commaned. Similar to the first battle, Flannery sent out her Slugma first.

"Go, Trike!" Brendan sent Trike out of his Poké Ball, who growled at his opponent.

* * *

"Plus, Minus, use Thunderbolt and Thunder!"

"Risa, use Charge Beam!" The three electric attacks hit Archie's Walrein and instantly fainted it.

"This is the child that I've been hearing so much about?" Maxie asked. "She doesn't look like anything special. Camerupt, use Flamethrower!"

"Golbat, use Wing Attack!" Tabitha yelled. Golbat's Wing Attack hit all of the small elecetric rodents and knocked them away. As the Flamethrower was about to hit the girls, Kenni jumped in and intercepted it with her arms.

"Kenni!" May shouted in concern. Suddenly, Kenni's body began to glow. She grew much taller, gained a more human-like build, and the feathers on her head grew much longer. Once the glowing stopped she broke apart the Flamethrower.

"A new evolution?" Dawn asked. "This is amazing! I've got to record this!" She took out Pokédex to scan the new pokemon, as May did the same.

"**Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon. Flames spout from its wrists, enveloping its knuckles. Its punches scorch its foes."**

"**Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon. Blaziken has incredibly strong legs - it can easily clear a 30-story building in one leap. This Pokémon's blazing punches leave its foes scorched and blackened."**

"Kenni, this is amazing! You're more beautiful than ever." May said happily.

"_Of course I am." _Kenni gloated in her own language.

"Now, use Brick Break on that Camerupt!

"Glamour, use Slash on that Masquerain!" Dawn commaned. Glamour's slash instantly knocked out the Maquerain, but Camerupt was able to withstand the Brick Break.

"Camerupt, use Flamethrower!" Maxie yelled.

"Princess, use Bubble!" Dawn yelled. The Prinplup shot small bubbles at the Camerupt and destroyed the Flamethrower attack. "Now, Charap use Chatter!" Dawn's Chatot began screaming random words at Camerupt. It loud sound waves caused it to faint.

"You may have deafeted Maxie, but I'm not done!" Tabitha yelled, pulling out a Poké Ball. "Mightyena, use Crunch!" The large hyena pokemon ran towards the Chatot to attack it.

"Flare, use Fire Spin!"

"Mawi, use Flash Cannon!" The two Pokemon combined their long ranged attacks and defeated Mightyena before it could attack Charap.

"I don't know about you Magma idiots, but I'm getting out of here!" Archie said as he turned to run away.

"Come!" Maxie told his Magma grunts. They all left in the other direction.

"This is getting even more interesting." May said.

"I know. Two strange organizations with two unknown plots in one region. In all my time as a researcher I've never heard anything like this." Dawn said.

"Hey Dawn, you're not going to tell anyone about this when you return home, right?" May asked, almost threateningly. Kenni ignited the flames on her wrists for emphasis.

"Huh, oh no. Of course not. I don't want to get involved in anything like this." Dawn said. "My friend Lucas is already investigating some group in Sinnoh called Team Galactic or something like that."

"Thanks." May replied. "Now let's get out of here."

* * *

"Trike, use Discharge!" Trike sent a wave of electricity at the Slugma and knocked it out.

"You did it Trike!" Wally cheered. "Good job!"

"Okay then." Flannery said as she returned Slugma. "Go Ponyta!" Flannery's Ponyta lept onto the field and rose onto her hind legs, neighing loudly.

"Hm, Trike seems pretty injured since this last battle. I wonder if I should recall him."

"Ponyta use Flamethrower!" Ponyta released a large Flamethrower that knocked Trike out.

"How, that was fast." Wally commented.

"Damn." Brendan muttered. He took out another Poké Ball.

"Go Kip!" Kip jumped onto the battlefield. "Use Water Pulse!" Kip formed a large ball of water in his paws and threw it at Ponyta. The impact crated a giant splash.

"Ponyta, use SolarBeam!" Ponyta absorbed energy from the sunlight and fired a powerful SolarBeam. The attack blasted Kip into the wall.

"Wow, she taught it a grass move to counter all of the type's it's weak to" Wally said.

"Kip, use Whirlpool!" Kip's giant whirlpool engulfed Ponyta and knocked it out.

"Aw man!" Flannery whinned. "You ruined my strategy!" she said in an angrier tone. Go Growlithe!" Her Growlithe growled as soon as it saw Kip. Brendan took out Kip's Poké Ball and returned him.

"Go Zang!" Zang landed on the field and extended his claws.

"Switching out so early? That's not like Brendan. I wonder what he's up to." Wally pondered.

* * *

May and Dawn had finally gotten out of Mt. Chimney.

"Dawn, thanks for helping me." May said.

"It was no problem, May." She replied smiling.

"No problem May. No problem May." Charap mimicked. The girls laughed.

"So now where are you going Dawn?

"After this experience, I think I need to go back home and relax for a while. I also should tell Professor Rowan about all these new Pokemon I recorded on my Pokédex."

"That sounds nice. I wish I could go home sometime soon to relax."

"Let's hope you do." Dawn said, returning all of her Pokemon except Charap. "Okay Charap, use Fly." Charap grabbed Dawn with her feet and took off into the air.

"Well Kenni, I guess we should get back to…Brendan and Wally!" May shouted. "I completely forgot, we were supposed to be finding help for them!"

"_Well let's go then_." Kenni said. She and May ran down Mt. Chimney to get back into the town.

* * *

Flannery returned her unconscious Growlite, while Brendan called back an injured and slightly burned Zang.

"That Zangoose of yours sure is strong." Flannery said.

"Thanks." Brendan replied.

"But you won't be able to beat me. Go Houndoom!" she threw a Poké Ball and sent out a ferocious looking hellhound.

"Go Kip!" Brendan shouted as he called out his Marshtomp. Kip, who was still injured from the first battle, tried to look as intimidating as possible.

"This might be easy if Brendan has a good strategy." Wally said.

"Use Whirlpool!" Kip began to form his Whirlpool attack.

"Houndoom, use Sunny Day!" Houndoom shot a large ball of fire into the air, causing the gym to become unbearably hot. The Whirpool attack hit Houndoom, but it had become much weaker.

"Kip, switch to Mud Shot!"

"Houndoom, use SolarBeam!" Kip, didn't even have time to begin his attack before the SolarBeam knocked him unconcious.

"I told you that you couldn't beat me." Flannery mocked. Brendan ingnored her and returned Kip.

"I wonder who Brendan will use next." Wally said to himself. "Zang is injured as well and I don't know if he wants to use Num in another gym battle."

"Go Zang!" Zang landed on the field and got on all fours, growling at the Houndoom.

"Houndoom, use SolarBeam."

"Zang, dodge and use Slash!" Houndoom fired another SolarBeam, but Zang avoided it. He attacked Houndoom with his eleongated glowing claws.

"Houndoom, use SolarBeam again!"

"Zang, Fury Swipes!" Zang ran straight into the SolarBeam, clawing throught it as he ran. He eventually got close enough to Houndoom to scratch him repeatedly.

"You'll never defeat my Houndoom! Use SolarBeam again!" Houndoom began to use SolarBeam again, but it was taking a longer time to charge. "Huh? What's happening?" The gym leader asked.

"Your, sunlight is fading away." Brendan said. "Zang, use Crush Claw!" Zang's claws sparked with electricity as he ran over to the hellhound. He slashed Houndoom in the face and knocked him out.

"He did it!" Wally exclaimed. Flannery returned her Houndoom.

"I lost the match, but I'm completely satisfied. It's not often I get to enjoy a battle this heated. Let's have another one like this sometime!" she told Brendan as she handed him his Heat Badge.

"Thanks Flannery."

Brendan and Wally exited the gym using the special path Flannery informed them of.

"Man, where is May?" Wally asked.

"She missed both of our gym battles. What has she been doing all day?" Brendan wondered.

"Brendan! Wally!" a voice called. Brendan and Wally turned to see May and a Blaziken running in their direction.

"May, where have you been?!" Brendan yelled in a scolding tone.

"I'm sorry, but you wouldn't believe what happened."

"I know. You and Kenni were supposed to be trying to help us, but instead you ran off and evolved somewhere." Brendan said before doing a double-take. "Wait a minute! Kenni, you've evolved!"

"_No, really_?" She said sarcastically.

"May, what were you doing all day?" Wally asked.

"That's the thing. There's something I have to tell you guys."

* * *

**Yeah, I know this is shorter than the last one. I'll to make the next one longer. Read and Review!**


	20. Norman's Challenges

**Man, I feel like I haven't updated for months. Man, school. But luckliy it's fall break so I acctually could finish this chap.**

* * *

After obtaining their fourth gym badges and the battle with Team Magma and Team Aqua, Brendan, Wally, and May went to a Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon and eat dinner.

"C'mon May. Finish the story." Brendan said as he chewed his food.

"Well, Dawn and I were watching the grunts talking to the man with the Team Aqua outfit. Then Tabitha showed up with a guy in a dark red outfit. He said he was their leader and his name was Maxie."

"So I assume that other man was Team Aqua's leader." Wally said.

"Yes. His name is Archie." May responded.

"Go on. Then what happened?" Brendan asked.

"Of course they began fighting, so Dawn and I had to go down there and stop them. It was really easy. Especially after Kenni evolved."

"Did you record Dawn's Pokémon in your Pokédex? I want to know about these Sinnoh Pokémon?" Brendan asked.

"Brendan! May is trying to tell us about how she was in a battle against the leaders of the evil organizations that have been causing havoc all over our region and all you can think about is seeing new Pokémon?!" Wally scolded. "Can you stop being so selfish for once?"

"Selfish? How is asking a simple question selfish?"

"Anyway." May interrupted. "Both of the leaders and their grunts left after that."

"So what do we do now?" Wally asked.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do." Brendan began. "Find the next gym leader."

"WHAT! Didn't we just talk about your selfishness?" Wally yelled.

"What else do you want to do? We don't know where Team Magma or Aqua is going so we might as well go to the next gym."

"Well, I guess he does have a point." May admitted.

"Fine." Wally said. "Where should we go?"

"I know the perfect place. Petalburg City." May said.

"What?! We can't go there! That's where my parents live! They'll have the whole city searching for me!" Wally shouted, causing some people to stare at the group.

"Wally, calm down. I have a plan."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Petalburg City is where my father's gym is. We'll keep you in there for the time we stay. He won't tell anyone where you are."

"Well, if you're sure." He replied quietly.

"Wait, the Petalburg gym is the one your dad runs?" Brenan asked. "Why didn't you say so earlier? We could have gone there weeks ago."

"Trust me. You wouldn't have won. My dad is really strong." May said. "But since you're my friends, I might convince him to give you badges for free."

"Isn't that cheating?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. And besides, I want to see how tough your dad really is." Brendan added.

"It'll be your loss." May said. Brendan rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever. We'll leave early in the morning to ensure that we don't get seen by anyone with Wally when we get there." He said.

"Okay." The others responded.

* * *

The next morning, the children biked through routes 111, 112, and 113. Then boarded a boat that passed Fallarbor Town, Route 114, Meteor Falls, and Route 115 until it docked at Rustboro City. Once they got off, they biked to Petalburg City.

"Okay guys, my Dad's gym is right down the street."

"Finally." Brendan groaned. "I'm exhausted."

"Let's just hurry before anyone sees me." Wally whispered.

"Ok Wally, just calm down." May said. The trio walked further down street until they reached a large gym.

"Is that it?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, now let's hurry and get inside." May said. Wally immediately dashed towards the gym doors, only to slam into them.

"Wally, we need to unlock the doors." May said. "Dad gave me a key in case of emergencies."

"That's what you get for rushing." Brendan said. Wally ignored him as May took out her keys and unlocked the doors. She, Brendan, Wally quickly went inside and ran to the back of the gym.

"Where are we going May?" Wally asked.

"Dad's phone is in the back. I'll call him and explain the situation." May dialed her home phone hoping someone would answer.

"Hello?" a tired voice asked.

"Dad. It's May. I'm in your gym." She whispered.

"What?" May's dad said in a more alert voice.

"Wally, Brendan, and I are at your gym. They came for gym battles with you and I also needed a place to hide Wally."

"You're using my gym to hide a missing child?! Not just a missing child, but a wanted child!"

"Please Daddy. It'll only be for a day or two."

"Ugh. May. Your mother and I will be right over to talk to you all. For right now stay at the gym and don't do anything."

"Aright Dad. Love you."

* * *

A few hours later, May's parents arrived at the gym to speak with the children. They went into a room in the back where they could sit on a couch.

"Brendan, Wally, it's so nice to meet you." May's mother said. "Would you like some refreshments?"

"No thank you, ma-am." Wally replied.

"Well, Norman and I will be happy to have you for as long as you're here." She said.

"So you boys came here for a gym battle?" Norman said.

"Yes sir!" Brendan responded enthusiastically.

"Wow, aren't you an energetic young man. Don't you think, May?" her mother said while winking.

"Mom!" May said loudly.

"Hey, well you know how it is." Brendan said leaning close to May. "The ladies can't resist me." May pushed him away.

"I don't like Brendan like that. We're just traveling together." May looked over at Wally. "Besides, Wally is much better company." She said. Wally blushed of embarrassment.

"May!"

"I don't think I like the idea of my daughter travelling around with these two boys." Norman said to his wife.

"Oh Norman. They're fine. Now why don't you give these boys a gym battle?" His wife said. Norman glared at the two boys.

"I'll battle Brendan first." Norman said. Brendan practically leaped into the air with joy.

"Thank you sir!" he said ecstatically.

"Meanwhile Wally, I have a test for you." Everyone in the room had confused looks on their faces.

"A test?" the young boy asked.

"Yes. Follow me." Norman led Wally and the others to a large room filled with plants. "This is where my Pokémon live." Norman explained.

"That's nice but…"

"And here is your test." Norman said pulling out a Poké ball. He released a Flygon from the ball.

"What does Wally have to do with the Flygon, Dad?" May asked.

"Catch it." He responded.

"What?!" Wally shouted in disbelief. "Why do I have to catch that Flygon?"

"I want to see how your skills have improved. Meanwhile, Brendan and I will have our battle."

"That's great! Let's go now!" Brendan shouted, running to the battlefield.

"Wait! What do you mean improved?" Wally asked.

"We'll be back when we finish the battle." Norman said. Without another word, everyone else followed Brendan to the battlefield. Wally sighed and turned to face the large dragonfly-like Pokémon in from of him.

"I guess I have no choice." He said pulling out his Poké balls.

* * *

"Go Vigoroth!" Norman released his large, white sloth-like Pokémon into battle.

"Hm, I think I'll use Zang!" Brendan threw the Poké ball sending his Zangoose on the battlefield.

"Vigoroth, use Fury Swipes!"

"Zang, use Fury Swipes too!" The Pokémon slashed their claws at each other, causing damage to them both.

"Vigoroth, use Slash!

"Zang, use Slash also!" The large claws of the Pokémon grew larger and they once again fiercely scratched each other.

"This is getting boring." May commented from the sides.

"Oh now May, your father and boyfriend are doing great out there." May's mother said. May blushed.

"MOM! I told you, Brendan isn't my boyfriend!"

"You've got that right!" Norman yelled. "Vigoroth, use Facade!" Vigoroth began to charge at Zang.

"Zang, use Crush Claw!" Zang's claws sparked of electricity and he ran towards Vigoroth.

* * *

Wally meanwhile was focused on capturing the Flygon. He had summoned all of his Pokémon to help.

"Mari, use Blizzard!" Mari shot her Blizzard attack at the Flygon, but it kept flying to dodge. Flygon flapped his wings to stir up a Sand Tomb. It trapped Mari inside.

"Grow, use Leaf Blade!" Grow, being a Grovyle, was able to easily jump to the level of Flygon's flight. She struck Flygon in the neck, causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground.

"That was great. Now use SolarBeam!" The leaf on Grow's head began to glow. She shot the beam of light from her mouth directly at Flygon, scoring a perfect hit. However, Flygon was far from being defeated. Its claws glowed red and it flew directly at Grow. He slashed at her several times, but missed every attempt.

_It knows Fury Cutter_. Wally thought. _Good thing Grow was able to dodge. _Flygon flew back into the air and began forming a bright orange beam in his mouth.

"Oh no! That's Hyper Beam!" Wally exclaimed.

* * *

"Vigoroth, give it one more Slash attack!" Norman yelled.

"Zang, counter with Crush Claw!" Zang had been badly hurt during the fight, but Vigoroth didn't even appear tired. Vigoroth jabbed Zang in the stomach with his claw, knocking him out.

"Yes! Go Dad!" May cheered. Brendan glared at her. "Oops. I mean, you can do it Brendan!" Brendan returned Zang to his Poké ball and Norman did the same with Vigoroth.

"You're switching out?" Brendan asked.

"Yes. Go Slaking!" Norman sent out a much larger, ape looking Pokémon.

"Wow. Dad's Slaking is unbeatable." May said. "So I've heard." Brendan began whispering to himself.

"Hm. I know Trike would be no match for this guy; Zang barely did a think to Vigoroth. Tail is fast, but his defenses aren't that hot. Kip, could be a good match, but I'm not so sure since he isn't fully evolved. And lastly…there's Num. He won't do a thing I say."

"Brendan dear, we're waiting." May's mother sang.

"Yeah, hurry up Brendan!" May yelled.

"Go Num!" Brendan sent the large Camerupt onto the field.

"Num? Why is he using Num? Trying to go for a lucky win again?" May asked.

"Oh? Is something wrong with his Camerupt?" May's mother asked.

"All I have to do is wait for Slaking to attack. Then Num'll get mad and burn him to the ground." Brendan said. As he waited for an attack Slaking just lay on the ground. "What are you doing?!" Brendan yelled.

"Slaking's Truant ability stops it from moving in between turns from the start of a battle. What I what to know is why you didn't attack?"

"Num doesn't listen to Brendan." May said, loud enough for her father to hear.

"May!" Brendan said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh doesn't he?" Norman said. "In that case, Slaking use Facade!" Slaking ran up to Num and punched him in the face. Num was infuriated. He fired a Heat Wave at Slaking, burning him.

"Great job Num! Now use Eruption!" Brendan called. Num charged at Slaking with a Take Down attack. He was pushed back, but not defeated.

"Slaking, use Facade!" Slaking's burn-boosted Facade knocked Num out in one hit. Brendan's jaw dropped.

"Wow! Slaking really is that strong." May said.

"Who's next?" Norman asked. Brendan returned Num.

"No one." Brendan said. "I don't have anything that can stand to that Slaking." Norman smiled.

* * *

"Kirli, grab Flygon with Psychic! Then Mari, strike it with Blizzard and Grow help with SolarBeam." Kirli put a field of psychic energy around Flygon, stopping his movements. Mari and Grow then struck it with their attacks. Kirli released her grip on Flygon and let him fall to the ground. Lair then crushed him with a Rock Tomb. Wally took out a Luxury Ball and tossed it at Flygon. It wiggled a few times before clicking.

"We did it!" Wally cheered. His Pokémon joined in the celebration.

"Congratulations Wally." Norman said. Wally turned to find the gym leader, his family, and Brendan behind him.

"You did great." May added.

"Thanks."

"And for succeeding in this capture, you can have the Balance Badge." Norman said holding out a badge to the boy. "And one for you too Brendan."

"But I didn't battle you." Wally said.

"And I lost." Brendan said.

"Yeah, but I'd planned on giving you both badges anyway. May begged me to. And besides that, you actually did pass your test Wally."

"May!" The boys yelled angrily.

"What? You should be happy that you got a free badge Brendan."

"Well I guess so." He said.

"Hey Norman, I don't mean to be rude, but why did I have to catch that Flygon for my test instead of battling you?"

"I told you I wanted to see how much you improved since you first snuck out of your house and ran into that Ralts."

"Wait! That was you who helped me that day?"

"Of course."

"Well…um…thank you." Wally said nervously.

"No problem." Norman said happily before his expression changed into one of seriousness. "Now I'd like to hear about this situation with these Team Magma and Aqua I keep hearing about."

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated for weeks and them come back with a rushed pathetic chapter. I promise I'll do better next time. But at keast it was a quick way to get some badges right? Since I know this chap sucked, I won't even ask for reviews.**


	21. The 118th Route to the Weather Institute

**Man. I seriously haven't updated for a long time. I'm sorry to all of those who are loyal readers. (Stella6 and Willy) I'd like to thank you two for always reading and reviewing. **

* * *

May, Brendan, and Wally sat down for lunch with May's parents. While they ate, they explained the situation of Team Aqua and Magma to May's parents. "We first discovered Team Aqua when we were in Petalburg City while Brendan was watching t.v."

"What were they doing there?" May's mother asked.

"I don't really know. It was something about an orb."

"Did they describe this orb?" Norman asked.

"Nope, I don't think I've ever heard them say that much about it." Wally said.

"Actually, I think I heard them call it the Blue Orb once." May said.

"Blue orb?" Norman whispered to himself.

"And when did you first meet Team Magma?" Mother asked.

"They were trying to burn down a forest." Brendan said. "In this same instance they released my Camerupt when he was a Numel."

"Ok, so what about all the other times you encountered them?" Norman asked.

"Geez, that's a lot." Wally said. "We've seen and battled them both so many times, I can't even think of a number."

"But most times we've see them, they always appear to be in caves." May said. "I would suspect that this means this special orb lies in a cave somewhere."

"That's great May. We've got a hint about where these guys tend to show up and where they'll probably show up next." Mother said happily.

"Hold on a minute. It's great that we know where Team Magma and Aqua are showing up, but I don't want this to get in the middle of my next gym battle." Brendan said.

"Brendan, I can't believe you think a gym battle is more important than the fate of our home." May said.

"You're so selfish." Wally scolded.

"Hold on kids." Mother said. "What you guys need to do is relax."

"Your mother is right May." Norman said. "You children have been getting too involved in something as dangerous as mysterious evil teams. You should let the police handle this."

"Yeah, let the police handle this." Brendan said. "In the meantime, we should head to Fortree City where the closest gym is located."

"And the fastest way to get to Fortree City is to go east of Mauville City to Route 118.

"But Dad, we'd have to catch a boat to get there fastest." May said.

"But what about me?" Wally asked. "I can't let anyone see me or they tell my parents I was here."

"How about you use your new Flygon to fly there?" Norman suggested.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure Brava would be able to get us there." Wally said.

"And we can leave right now." Brendan said.

* * *

May, Brendan, and Wally were in the backyard of the gym. Wally let out Brava to prepare to fly. "Well, I guess we'll be going now." May said hugging her parents. "Bye Mom and Dad. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"We love you too May." Her parents both responded. With that, she Brendan, and Wall climbed onto the Flygon. They flew off into the distance.

It had been an hour since the flight began, and the children had finally approached Route 118.

"We made it." Wally said.

"Finally." May groaned. "I'm starving. Tell Brava to let us off by a restaurant." Brava heard May's instructions and landed in the middle of a park.

"Where's the restaurant?" Brendan asked.

"Across the street, let's go." Wally said.

Inside the resteraunt, the trio sat down to eat. They let out all of their Pokemon to eat with them.

"So, Brendan and Wally, what do you plan on doing for your gym battle." May asked.

"According to my guide book, Fortree City has a flying-type gym." Brendan said. "I'll defiantly use Trike and Tail, but I don't know who else."

"Well, I know I'll use Mari, for her Blizzard attack, and Lair for his strong resistance to flying-types." Wally said. "I can't use Grow because she's weak to flying, so I guess Kirli and Brava will be my only other options."

"What about you Brendan? You have a broader variety." May asked.

"Hm, Zang might be a good option, but so could Kip." He thought.

"_Oh no. Did you hear that?"_ Lair asked.

"_What?"_ Grow asked.

"_Wally wants to use me in the gym battle_." He said in a scared voice. _"I'll lose for sure_."

"_How? He said you'll be up against flying-types?"_ Plus said.

"_I just know I'll lose somehow_." He said.

"_If you have an attitude like that you will_." Mawi said. "_You need to be more confident_." Kenni rolled her eyes at the talk of gym battles, while Linea and Yena growled angrilly.

"_I think you'll be okay_." Kip said.

"_Just make sure you raise your defense as much as possible_." Mawi said. "_Then strike it with your rock-type attacks_."

"_Ugh, all this talk about gym battles is boring_." Linea said.

"_Yeah, we should be worrying about Team Magma and Aqua_." Minus said.

"_Norman said to leave Team Magma and Aqua up to the police_." Brava said.

"_Besides, those guys are too dangerous for a couple of kids to stop_." Mari said.

"_Not for me_." Tail said proudly. "_I can knock 'em all out in seconds_." Everyone sweatdropped.

"_Please. You could never handle their Walrein_." Yena growled. "_They'd freeze you to death_." Trike chuckled quietly before being eyed by Tail.

"_Anyway, we should worry about this gym battle for now and then think about Team Aqua and Magma later_." Grow said.

"_Whatever_." Tail replied.

"I'll just wait to decide when I see what Pokemon the gym leader has." Brendan finally decided.

"Well that makes sense." Wally said.

"Let's hurry up and eat so we can get to…" Brendan was cut off by May.

"Guys, look at the TV!" May said loudly, but not as a scream. The boys quickly turned to the television.

"While visiting the Weather Institute, a strange group of people dressed in pirate outfits were seen standing outside, blocking most entrance." The reporter said.

"Team Aqua." May whispered.

"What could they be doing at that Weather Institute?" Wally asked.

"I guess we're going to have to go find out." Brendan moaned. "Putting another halt to my gym battle."

"Brendan, you just got a badge from my day yesterday." May said in a scolding tone. "Can't you wait a day before trying to get another one."

"Ugh. Fine." He groaned. "Let's just go before Team Aqua gets away." Brendan, May, and Wally returned their Pokémon and ran outside. They mounted their bikes and rode down Route 118.

* * *

"The Weather Institute should be nearby." May said. As they continued biking, they saw what looked like a large palm tree in front of them.

"What is that?" Wally asked, pulling out his Pokedex.

"**Tropius, the Fruit Pokémon. It flies by flapping its broad leaves. The bunch of fruit that grows around its neck is deliciously sweet. In the spring, it scatters pollen from its neck."**

"A grass and flying-type? That's pretty cool." May said.

"But it's in our way." Brendan said, as he and the others stopped in front of the large Pokemon.

"What do we do?" May asked.

"Tail, use Sky Attack!" Brendan yelled throwing the Poké ball. Tail stuck the Tropius with the super effective attack, knocking it back instantly.

"Ok, now let's go." He said.

"Wait!" Wally yelled. He pulled out an Ultra Ball and captured the Tropius.

"Seriously Wally, and I thought you're catching Mari was random." May said. Wally merely chucked as he picked up his Ultra Ball and went back to his bike. The trainers biked forward and reached the Weather Institute. As they got off of their bikes, a swarm of Mightyena surrounded them. Some Aqua grunts ran out behind them.

"It's those kids that always interfere with us." A female grunt said. "Mightyena, use Hyper Beam!" The large hyena Pokemon began charging their attacks.

Kip, use Protect!" Brendan yelled.

"Kirli, use Protect too!" Kip and Kirli created a large shield around the tree trainers and protected them from the attacks.

"Num, come out!" Num came out of his Poke Ball. Upon seeing the Team Aqua uniforms, he used Heat Wave and defeated all of the Mightyena.

"DAMMIT!" A male grunt yelled.

"Go inside and tell the admin!" The female grunt yelled. The other grunts retreated.

"Let's get in there now!" Brendan yelled. He, May, and Wally let out all of their Pokemon, expecting a long dangerous fight. They all ran inside the building to see that their prediction was correct. All thoughout the entire building, in each room, down the halls, Team Aqua grunts were standing around with Mightyena, Crawdaunt, Seviper, Walrein, Crobat, and other Pokemon.

"Well, well…" A familiar female voice said. She stood in front of them with a Walrein at her side. "Look what we have here."

* * *

Update

May

May is still our self-centered coordinator of the group. She has become nearly the strongest member of the group. She has recently taken her focus away from contests and instead focused to learning more about Team Magma and Aqua. Despite her parents' wishes and explicit orders, she immediately decided to investigate the Weather Institute upon hearing that Team Aqua was seen there.

Kenni (Lv. 36) Moves: Fire Spin, Quick Attack, Peck, Mirror Move Brick Break, Rock Smah, Flamethrower

Kenni has finally evolved into her final evolution and is vain as ever. She believes she's achieved maximum beauty after her evolution. She's done very well in her first two contests and easily won two Beauty Ribbons. She is still annoyed by Mawi speaking about gyms battles instead of contests. She dislikes Zang because of May's dislike of the species.

Linea (Lv. 35) Moves: Headbutt, Pin Missile, Tail Whip, Water Pulse, Secret Power, Belly Drum, Covet

Linea has fully taken on the personalities of Kenni and Linea. She frequently growls at Mawi for speaking of gym battles rather than contests. She used her two newest moves to win two Cute Ribbons. She is very close to Yena and the two are best friends. She also doesn't like Zang due to May's dislike of Zangoose.

Yena (Lv. 35) Moves: Crunch, Take Down, Scary Face, Thief

Yena is still as fierce as she's been thoughout her journey with May. She has won two Tough Ribbons. She agrees with May that they should continue to redirect their focus stopping Team Magma and Aqua. She also seems to like teasing Tail, just as Kenni does and she is also very vain

Mawi (Lv. 22) Moves: Crunch, Flash Cannon, Iron Head, Ice Fang

Mawi still has yet to bond with any of May's Pokemon. However she seems to have a good relationship with Wally's Pokemon and doesn't mind Brendan's. Her most recent activity was giving Lair tips on how to win his next battle. She believes that he lacks confidence and won't be able to win if he doubts himself. She knows his defenses are high and that he must focus on raising his defense before he attacks.

Plus (Lv. 20) Moves: Thunderbolt, Helping Hand, Toxic, Charge

Plus hasn't yet taken on the snobbish personality of May's other Pokemon and doesn't seem to mind Mawi. She won two Smart Ribbons in her first contests. She is friendly with all other the Pokemon, but tends to mimic Kenni, Yena, and Linea by gloating about her intelligence.

Minus (Lv. 20) Moves: Thunder, Swift, Iron Tail

He also hasn't become as fierce or stuck up as May's other Pokémon. He appears to be quite brave as he agrees with Yena and May that they should focus on stopping Team Magma and Aqua. He works best with Plus in double battles.

Brendan

Brendan is still very selfish. He constantly wants to get to gyms even after he has just won a battle, as seen with his desire to get to Fortree after being given a badge by May's father. He agrees that they shouldn't get that involved with Team Magma and Aqua, but only so he can get to more gyms faster. He also attacked a Tropius that was in the groups way when on the way to the Weather Institute, another example of his impatience.

Kip (Lv. 33) Moves: Whirlpool, Water Pulse, Mud Slap, Protect, Mud Shot, Rock Smash

Kip has become much braver and stronger as the journey has continued. He is still calm and wishes to help others and wants everyone to get along. He was a signature part of Brendan's victory against Flannery. He is still Brendan's most used Pokémon.

Tail (Lv. 30) Moves: Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Pluck, Aerial Ace, Sky Attack, Facade

Tail is Brendan's second most used Pokemon and his method of air transportation. He is very strong, as he was able to fly both Brendan and May out of a cave. He hasn't dulled down on his perception of himself, believing he could easily defeat Team Aqua and Magma.

Num (Lv. 39) Moves: Heat Wave, Take Down, Eruption, Sunny Day

Num still has yet to obey Brendan. He also doen't speak to or like any of the other Pokemon, therefore, not much is known about him. He know that he still despises Team Aqua, due to being owned by Team Magma previously.

Trike (Lv. 25) Moves: Discharge, Thunder Fang

Brendan's feisty Electrike. He was successful in his gym battle against Flannery when he defeated her Slugma. He still only knows two moves, but his very strong. Brendan plans on using him in his next gym battle in Fortree City.

Zang (Lv. 22) Moves: Slash, Fury Swipes, Crush Claw

Zang was caught after Brendan saw how brutally he defeated a wild Seviper. He was used in the gym battle against Flannery and gave Brendan the victory. Unfortunately, he lost to Norman. He, like the rest of his species, despises Seviper and will try to kill one whenever he gets the chance.

Wally

It was revealed in chapter 13 that Wally ran away from home and began his journey against his parents will. Once he was taken to his aunt and uncle's house, he soon escaped again to rejoin May and Brendan. Though he has breathing problems, he still wants to go out and experience the world. He dislikes Brendan's selfishness and doesn't have the same hasty desire to beat all of the gyms

Grow (Lv. 34) Moves: Screech, Mega Drain, SolarBeam, Energy Ball, Leaf Blade

Wally revealed that he actually stole Grow when he took her pretending to be another trainer that was destined to receive a starter Pokémon. However, she formed a bond with him and decided to say with him. She is still the nicest member of the group. She, like Tip, wants the other members to be nice to Mawi.

Kirli (Lv. 34) Moves: Confusion, Magical Leaf, Teleport, Protect

Kirli was the first Pokemon Wally caught with Norman's help. She loves dancing, even during battles. She very similar to Grow and the two are best friends. Both of them want all of the Pokemon to get along. She used almost as much as Grow.

Mari (Lv. 30) Moves: BubbleBeam, Aqua Tail, Blizzard, Double Edge, Hydro Pump

Mari is a very strong Pokemon. She is similar to Grow and Kirli as they are all polite and don't like rudeness. She has helped Wally win many gym battles. Her water abilities came in very handy when battling Flannery. She doesn't believe that May, Brendan, and Wally are able to stop Team Aqua and Magma and agree that they should leave it to the police.

Lair (Lv. 22) Moves: Metal Claw, Dig, Iron Defense, Rock Tomb

Lair was the last Pokemon Wally caught before reaching Petalburg City. He has very strong defences which allowed him to hold his own in the gym battles he was used in. However, he doesn't have much faith in himself as he said he was worried to battle against battling Pokemon where he had a double advantage. He is a longtime friend of Mawi and likes her helping him with his battles.

Brava (Lv. 45) Moves: Fury Cutter, Fly, Sand Tomb, Hyper Beam

Brava was caught by Wally as a challenge by Norman to see how he'd improved from their previous encounter. He is very strong as shown when Wally captured him. Not much else is known about him accept he is able to easily fly long distances for long periods of time and that he believs Norman is correct in instructing the kids to avoid Team Magma and Aqua.

Tropi (Lv. 20)

Tropi was first seen sitting in a path where May, Brendan, and Wally were biking to the Weather Institute. Nothing is known about him.

* * *

**I thougt I'd update the charter bios since I haden't done that in a long while either. I really hope to do more chapters before the week ends.**


	22. Absolute Weather Institute Destruction

**Sorry. I was supposed to put this up yesterday, but I had dificulties. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Well, well. Look what we have here."

"Shelly!" May exclaimed.

"You three brats have been annoying us to no end!" Shelly yelled. "And now it's time for you to stop hindering us once and for all! Everyone attack!" All at once, swarms of Mightyena, Walrein, Crawdaunt, Manectric, and several other Pokémon used a variety of attacks against the trio of trainers.

"Plus, Minus, use Thunderbolt and Thunder!" May yelled.

"Tail, use Wing Attack!" Brenan commanded.

"Kirli, use Psychic!" Wally ordered. All of the group's Pokémon attacked as many of Team Aqua's Pokémon as they could. Wally immediately pulled out his Pokémon and scanned his new Tropius.

"It appears that Tropi knows the moves Fly, SolarBeam, and Gust." He said. "So Tropi, use Gust to push them back!" The large dinosaur-like flapped its large wings to push back the enemy troops.

"Trike, use Thunder Fang and Zang, use Fury Swipes!" Brendan yelled. Trike bit the Crawdaunt and shocked them with his fangs. Zang immediately began to slash his claws into the closest Seviper he could find.

"Linea, use Covet! Yena, use Crunch!" May commanded. The girls targeted some enemy Mightyena and attacked them.

"Walrein, use Blizzard! Freeze them to death!" Shelly yelled. Shelly's Walrein, and a few nearby Sealeo, began shooting powerful blizzards at the larger Pokémon of the trio's group. Tropi in particular took severe damage.

"Mari, use Hydro Pump! Lair, use Rock Tomb!" Mari soaked the Mightyena and Manecric, while Lair crushed them underneath large rocks. The grunts noticed how strong the trainers had become and began issuing out more commands.

"Mightyena, use Bite!"

"Manectric, use Spark!"

"Seviper, Poison Tail!"

"Crawdaunt, Dark Pulse!"

"Sealeo, use Water Gun!"

Crobat, use Sludge Bomb!" One by one, the Pokémon attacked. May, Brendan, and Wally's side began to weaken.

"We'll have to go all out!" Brendan said. "Kip, use Water Pulse!"

"Grow, use Leaf Blade!"

"Kenni, use Flamethrower!" The collision of attacks caused a large explosion. The room began shaking, cracks formed on the walls, and furniture began falling."

"We have to be careful or we'll destroy this building!" May said.

"How do we be careful in a battle?" Brendan asked.

"Be as careful as you can!" Wally said. "Kirli, use Magical Leaf!"

"Mawi, use Iron Head!" Both Pokémon knocked out several of the injured Team Aqua Pokémon.

"Continue attacking!" Shelly yelled.

"Azumarill, use Hydro Pump!" a voice called out. Kip jumped out and used Protect to save the group from the oncoming attack. Everyone turned around to see a familiar muscular man standing behind them.

"Matt!" Brendan yelled.

"So, it's you guys again. Azumarill, Aqua Jet!" Azumarill, shot forward in a blast of water. Num jumped forward and used Heat Wave to create a large cloud of steam.

"Damn it Matt! What are you doing here?!" Brendan yelled.

"I don't remember having to answer to you." He said smugly, pulling out a Poké ball. "Sharpedo, use Aqua Jet! Azumarill, use Rollout!"

"Trike, use Discharge!"

"Plus, Minus, use Thunderbolt and Thunder!" The electric attacks stopped the two water-types and knocked them out.

"This isn't working!" Shelly yelled. "Everyone, aim for the trainers and attack them at once!"

"Seviper, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Crobat, use Wing Attack!"

"Manectric, Shock Wave!"

"Mightyena, Take Down!"

"Walrein, Ice Beam!"

"Crawdaunt, Crabhammer!"

"Sealeo, use Water Pulse!"

"Sharpedo, use Crunch!" All of the Team Aqua Pokémon formed a massive attack aimed straight at May, Brendan, and Wally. They barely had time to move as the attack came towards them. A large explosion shook the building. The trainers looked up to see two bright lights in front of them absorbing the attacks.

"What's going on?" May asked. "What is that?"

"Kirli and Kip are using protect." Brendan said. "But there is something odd about them."

"They're evolving." Wally said. The bright lights vanished from Kip and Kirli and they took new forms. Kip was now much larger than before. He had three small pointed spikes sticking out of his jaws. He had two large, fins on the top of his head. His tail fin was larger and his hands and feet each had orange markings on them. Brendan took out his Pokédex.

"**Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Swampert is very strong. It has enough power to easily drag a boulder weighing more than a ton. This Pokémon also has powerful vision that lets it see even in murky water."**

Kirli on the other hand, appeared to be wearing a large gown. Her hair with was now curled. Her arms had grown along with her legs. She also had two red triangles sticking out of her chest and back. May took out her Pokédex to scan Kirli.

"**Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon. Gardevoir has the psychokinetic power to distort the dimensions and create a small black hole. This Pokémon will try to protect its Trainer even at the risk of its own life."**

"Wow, they both evolved!" Brendan shouted excitedly.

"Let's try them out!" Wally said.

"Kip, use Muddy Water!"

"Kirli, use Psychic!" Kip's Muddy Water created a tidal wave that knocked out all of the Team Aqua Pokémon. Kirli's Psychic was used to hold all of the grunts in the air.

"Now get out of here!" May yelled.

"Yeah, like we'd really listen to a child." Matt said.

"Besides, this is just the first floor. We have plenty of other people waiting upstairs." Shelly added.

"She's right." Brendan said.

"Mari, use your Blizzard attack to freeze these guys. Then we'll go upstairs and handle the rest." Wally said. Mari nodded and did as instructed.

"You really think you can stop us don't you?" Matt said in the middle of being frozen. "You really believe you stupid kids can defeat the most dangerous force in all of Hoenn?" Wally just ignored him and walked off.

"I called the police on my Pokenav. They should be here shortly." May said.

"Good, now let's go upstairs." Brendan said.

"Where is it?!" an Aqua grunt demanded from a man in a lab coat.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The man shakily replied.

"You do! Now hand it over or else you're as good as dead!" The grunt said, his Seviper sticking is Poison Tail in the man's back for emphasis.

"Trike, use Thunder Fang!"

"Plus, Thunderbolt! Minus, Thunder!" The attacks shocked Seviper and knocked it out.

"Hey, what are these brats doing up here?" the grunt yelled.

"Grow, use SolarBeam!" The leaf on Grow's head glowed a bright green and she fired the SolarBeam from her mouth at the grunt. He flew backwards into a wall.

"Are you okay sir?" Wally asked the man in the lab coat.

"Yes. Thank you. But what are you kids doing here? There are a lot of dangerous people here."

"We know. And we're here to stop them." May said, taking out two Poké Balls, a Great Ball, and two Nest Balls. She returned Plus and Minus while, releasing Kenni, Linea, and Yena. "C'mon girls, down the hall." Her Pokémon nodded and followed.

"Wait up!" Brendan called, letting out Tail.

"I'm coming too!" Wally called before being stopped by the man.

"Hold on son. If you kids are really planning to stop these people, there's something you need to know."

"What is that?"

* * *

Upstairs, May and Brendan looked around for more grunts.

"Where are they?" May asked.

"It's too quiet in here." Brendan whispered.

"Walrein, Blizzard!" a voice yelled. A strong blizzard came towards May and Brendan.

"Kenni, Flamethrower!" Kenni immediately turned around and destroyed the Blizzard attack with her flamethrower. Behind the children were two Team Aqua grunts with their Walrein and Crawdaunt.

"Tail, use Sky Attack!"

"Kenni, use Double Kick!" Both Tail and Kenni struck Walrein and knocked it out.

"What the hell was that?!" The Crawdaunt owning grunt yelled at the other.

"Linea, use Slash! Yena, use Take Down" May yelled. Her Pokémon attacked the Crawdaunt and knocked it out as well.

"You idiot!" The grunt yelled to the other. "Let's get out of here!" The men turned around to prepare to escape, only to be blocked by a large Tropius.

"What the hell!" One grunt yelled.

"Wally and Mari jumped off of Tropi's back.

"So are you guys gonna come quietly or do I have to freeze you like your colleagues?" Wally asked. While the men had their backs turned, Linea and Yena pounced on top of them.

"I think they'll wait for the cops." Brendan said.

* * *

All of the grunts had been tied up and left in front of the Weather Institute. All of the employees stood outside to monitor them.

"We can't thank you kids enough." The man in the lab coat said.

"We're just glad that we could help." May said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Brendan said. "Now let's go." He said climbing aboard Tropi. May and Wally sweatdropped at Brendan's impatience. They climbed on Tropi, who flew into the sky.

"By the way Wally, what was that man talking to you about when we went upstairs?" May asked.

"Oh yeah. He was telling me why to grunts were there in the first place."

"Well, why were they there?" Brenan asked.

"He says they were looking for something."

"The blue orb, again?" May asked.

"No, not this time. He said they wanted to know about something called Kyogre."

"Kyogre? What's that?" Brendan asked.

"The scientist said it's a legendary Pokémon, thought to be the creator of the seas." Wally explained. "Those men wanted information from the Weather Institute since they say Kyogre creates rain wherever it goes."

"So, Team Aqua is looking for a rare Blue Orb and a legendary Pokémon called Kyogre." May said. "What could that mean?"

"It could me something dangerous." Wally said.

"Guys, you're looking too deep into this." Brendan said. "Now I suggest that we focus on this gym battle. Look, we're about to land in Fortree City." Everyone looked down to see multiple houses situated on trees.

"Wow, so this is Fortree City." May said.

"It looks so interesting." Wally added. "Land in front of that Pokémon Center, Tropi." The Tropius nodded and landed as told.

"We'll heal up here and stay for the night." May said.

"Then tomorrow we have the gym battle." Brendan said happily.

"Yeah, yeah. You can have your stupid, precious gym battle." May said in an annoyed tone. Brendan rolled his eyes at her as they entered the Pokémon Center.

* * *

From afar, a group of red cloaked men stood on top of a building.

"They're getting stronger." One man said.

"I know. The more they progress, they better they'll become." Another added. A man in a different outfit stepped forward.

"Relax. No matter how strong they become, once we awaken Groudon, they'll be no stopping us." He said.

* * *

**Sorry for the short and rather boring chapter. I'll try to make the next one better. RandR.**


	23. Winona's Windy Gym

**Whew. I finished the chapter. Winter break will hopefully allow me to get in more chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

May and the group were now in the Fortree gym in preparation of the gym battle against the gym leader, Winona. Since Wally never got to battle against Norman, Brendan let him battle first.

"I am Winona. I am the Leader of the Fortree Pokémon Gym. I have become one with Bird Pokémon and have soared the skies... However grueling the battle, we have triumphed with grace... Witness the elegant choreography of Bird Pokémon and I!"

"Sure thing Winona!"

"Go Swablu!"

"Go Lair!"

"Swablu, use Aerial Ace!"

"Lair, use Iron Defense!" Swablu flies forward and strikes Lair; however his boosted defenses reduced the already low damage.

"Now, use Rock Tomb!" Wally commanded. Rocks rose from the ground and trapped Swablu inside.

"Swablu, use Safeguard!" Winona yelled. Unfortunately, it was unable to move through the rocks.

"Now Lair use Metal Claw!" Lair hit the small bird with the attack, but in the process destroyed the trap that held it.

"Wally's doing pretty well out there don't you think?" May asked Brendan as she brushed Yena.

"Yeah, using Lair in the beginning was a great idea." Brendan replied. He was brushing Plus and Minus. Kenni and Linea, who had finished their grooming, was eating some blue and pink Pokéblock, not paying much attention to the battle. Mawi and Brendan's Pokémon however, had their eyes glued to the fight in front of them.

"_Go Lair_!" Kip called out.

"_You can do it Lair_!" Tail added.

"_Use the strategy I told you about_!" Mawi shouted.

"Lair, use Rock Tomb again!"

"Swablu, Aerial Ace!" Winona commanded. Swablu struck Lair in the side and pushed him back. Lair summoned more rocks to trap Swablu.

"Metal Claw!" Lair clawed Swablu in the stomach and knocked her out.

"All right he did it!" May cheered.

"_Huh, what happened?"_ Linea asked.

"_I think she's talking about the battle. Nothing important_." Kenni replied. Mawi ignored the comment of the snobbish Blaziken and focused her attention on the battle.

"Go Swellow!" Swellow flew out into the battlefield and let out a powerful screech.

"Lair, use Rock Tomb!"

"Swellow, Double Team!" Swellow made multiple copies of herself to avoid the attack. "Now, use Aerial Ace!" Swellow's stronger form was able to knock Lair into a wall.

"Lair, are you okay?" Lair slowly got up and trotted back to the battlefield.

_Good job. Keep up your defenses. Don't back down_. Mawi thought.

"Lair, use Iron Defense again!" Lair stood firmly and hardened his steel body.

"Swellow, use Quick Attack!" The large bird flew across the battlefield and struck Lair continually.

"Lair, use Metal Claw when it gets close!" As Swellow neared Lair he prepared his attack. When Swellow was about to strike, Lair stuck out his claw and stabbed Swellow in her stomach.

"_You go Lair! Show that pathetic Swellow how you roll_!" Tail shouted from the sidelines.

"Swellow, use your Aerial Ace again!"

"Lair, Rock Tomb!" Swellow dove down and hit Lair in the face. However, it was close enough for Lair to crush it with Rock Tomb. Swellow was deemed unable to battle.

"Yeah, go Lair!" Wally exclaimed. As soon as he did, Lair began glowing. Once he stopped, his body became stockier. His back was covered with segments of iron armor, each with round dark holes on the sides. His legs had metal bands them. Wally immediately pulled out his Pokédex.

"**Lairon, the Iron Armor Pokémon. When two Lairon meet in the wild, they fight for territory by bashing into each other with their steel bodies. The sound of their collision carries for miles."**

"_He did it. He evolved_." Mawi said.

"_Lair evolved_!" Plus cheered.

"_That's amazing! He's much bigger than us now_!" Minus added.

"Did you see that Yena?" Trike asked the Mightyena, who had been napping.

"Hm? Oh, Lair evolved. That's great." She said. She nuzzled his head before returning to sleep.

"Just because your Pokémon evolved doesn't mean you'll win." Winona said. "Go Tropius!" Winona's Tropius landed on the field. She flew into the air and roared at Lair.

_Lair is pretty tired out._ Wally thought. _Even if my next Pokémon does faint, Lair can take 'em out later._

"Go Tropi!" May, Mawi, Brendan, and his Pokémon looked in shock as Wally called out his Topius. Tropi landed on the field and roared at Winona's Tropius. He took to the skies to be on the same level as her. Her Tropius was a female, yet she was larger than Tropi. Her stance in the air let them know that she had a lot of aerial battle experience.

"What's Wally doing?" May asked. "Tropi and the other Tropius are automatically weak to each other with their practical flying-types."

"He probably just wants to test Tropi out in a battle. It actually makes sense since they'll both be equal in terms of type." Brendan replied.

"Tropius, use Aerial Ace!"

"Tropi, use Fly!" Tropi flew towards Tropius to attack, but she dodged and hit Tropi in the side. Tropi fell to the ground in pain.

"Tropi, get up and use Gust!" Tropi flew back into the sky and blew a large storm of wind at Tropius. She was fazed a little, but didn't look too hurt.

"Your, Tropius' moves don't compare to mines." Winona said. "Tropius, use Aerial Ace once again. The larger Tropius struck Tropi in the chest.

"Tropi, use Fly!" Wally commanded. Tropi flew up as fast as he could and slammed on top of Tropius.

"Tropius, use Synthesis." Tropius's body glowed bright green in color. She recovered most of her lost health.

"What! Now all of the damage Tropi did has been healed!" Brendan hollered. "It's all been a waste!"

"It's alright. He still has Lair and Brava left." May said calmly.

"_Ugh, why does he get so worked up over these stupid gym battles_?" Yena growled.

"_Trainers are weird_." Linea responded. "_Coordinators don't need to worry about this unnecessary stress._"

"Tropi, return!" Wally said, calling Tropi back into his Ultra Ball.

"Go Brava!" Brava landed on the battlefield and roared at Tropius. He flew in the air as well.

"Tropius, use SolarBeam!" Winona yelled. Tropius began absorbing light.

"Kirli, use your Fury Cutter attack!" Brava fiercely scratched large aerial creature with his sharp claws. He aimed at her wings to impair her flying. Tropius blasted the SolarBeam attack at Brava.

"Use Fly Brava!" Brava flew up to avoid the attack. "Now use Hyper Beam!" Brava blasted Tropius with a bright beam of energy. Tropius fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Never before have I seen a Trainer command Pokémon with more grace than I... In recognition of your prowess, I present to you this Gym Badge." Winona said, handing Wally the badge.

"Thank you Winona." He replied.

"I think I'll take a break before I battle with you young man." Winona said to Brendan.

"Aw man." He moaned.

"Great! We can you get some lunch!" May said gleefully. Her Pokémon cheered as well; especially Linea.

* * *

May and the boys went to a nearby café to have lunch.

"That was a great battle Wally." Brendan said.

"And little Lair evolved." May cooed. "Now he's a little Lairon."

"And Brava did excellent taking out the Tropius with his Hyper Beam." Brendan said.

"Thanks. I'm sure you'll do great later." Wally replied.

"_That was an excellent battle Lair_." Mawi said. "_You've truly shown your strength_."

"_Thank you Mawi. I feel stronger than ever_." He said. "_But my body is so heavy now_."

"_And it'll get heavier when you evolve into an Aggron."_ Kirli commented.

"_You did great too, Brava_." Kip said.

"_It was nothing. Thanks to Tropi for tiring her out before me."_

"_What are you talking about? She recovered her health in the middle of the battle_." Trike said while chewing his food. The others sweatdropped.

"_Well, anyway, you all did great_." Grow said.

"_Thank you_." Tropi said, blushing.

"_Ugh, this is soooo boring._" Linea moaned.

"_All this talk of battles is so useless_." Yena growled.

"_And all of your contest talk is nothing but haughty boasting about your appearance_." Mawi said in a rude tone.

"_Hey, watch your mouth_!" Kenni said loudly.

"_You watch your mouth! All you ever do is talk about yourselves and your stupid little pieces of cloth!"_

"_At least our ribbons signify our abilities to win_." Yena barked. "_Those trainer Pokémon don't even get to wear the badges they win. The human keeps it in a box and no one will ever know which Pokémon won it_."

"_Can we stop arguing_?" Trike pleaded to Yena.

"_All right. We've talked about the gym battle_." Mari said. "_What do you all want to talk about_?"

"_Contest crap and ribbons_." Mawi muttered loud enough for Kenni to hear. She simply ignored her and turned to the other Pokémon.

"_My motive was to discuss the issue concerning Team Magma and Team Aqua_." She said.

"_Yeah, May said she wants to take those guys down as soon as possible_." Minus said.

"_But last time we saw them all they were doing was looking for something from a man_." Plus said.

"_Maybe that man had something they wanted_." Linea said.

"_But what_?" Yena asked.

"_From what I've seen from Team Aqua, it must be something water related_." Zang said.

"_Excuse me, but are you in this conversation_?" Kenni asked like a smarta**. This caused Zang to become furious.

"Hey, what are the Pokémon doing?" May asked.

"I think they're fighting." Wally said.

"Hey, guys! Stop that right now!" Brendan scolded. His and Wally's Pokémon stopped yelling, but May's didn't listen to him.

"That goes for you all too." May said. And her Pokémon resumed their meal.

"Let's hurry up. Winona said she'd be ready to battle me in 15 minutes.

* * *

When the gang finished eating, they returned to the gym for Brendan's battle.

"We humans can never escape gravity's pull on the ground. But by striving for excellence, we have the power to soar! Please, allow me to see your power at full flight!" Winona said.

"Sure thing Winona." He replied.

"Go, Pelipper!"

"Trike, you're on!" Pelipper flew into the air, while Trike growled at the large bird from the ground.

"Pelipper, use Water Gun!"

"Trike, use Discharge!" Pelipper shot a stream of water at Trike. He dodged the attack and then hit Pelipper with a super effective electric attack. The bird was so fazed that it fell to the ground.

"Now use Thunder Fang!" Before the bird could move, Trike ran over and bit onto it with his electrical fangs. Pelipper fainted.

"Wow! That was fast!" May said.

"Trike did well." Wally said.

"That was impressive." Winona said. "Now face my Skarmory!" Skarmory flew into the air and screeched loudly. Trike smirked.

"Ready Trike?" Brendan asked. The small puppy like Pokémon nodded as he began to glow.

"What? Again?!" Winona yelled. As Trike glowed he began to get larger and his fur grew out as well. When he stopped glowing he resembled a medium sized blue dog.

"That's amazing!" Brendan shouted. He scanned Trike with his Pokédex.

"**Manectric, the Discharge Pokémon. Manectric is constantly discharging electricity from its mane. The sparks sometimes ignite forest fires. When it enters a battle, this Pokémon creates thunderclouds."**

Before Brendan could command an attack, a large flame erupted from Trike's mouth. It hit Skarmory and surrounded her in flames.

"He knows Flamethrower now." Wally said.

"I didn't know electric-types could learn Flamethrower." May said slightly confused.

"Great job Trike, now use Discharge!" Trike released a massive wave of blue electricity from his fur at Skarmory. The double super effective attacks were enough to knock her out.

"Skarmory didn't use a single move!" May said. "Brendan is actually doing well for once." Winona was now furious that she had lost two Pokémon by one of her opponent's for the second time in on day.

"That's it! Now it's time for you to face my strongest Pokémon. Go Altaria!" A large cotton winged Pokémon flew into the air.

"Trike, use Discharge and paralyze it!"

"Altaria, Earthquake." Altaria set off a gigantic Earthquake that knocked out Trike in one hit.

"I didn't know Altaria could learn Earthquake." May said. Wally sweat dropped.

"I guess Brendan didn't either." He commented. Brendan returned Trike.

"Go, Kip!" The large Swampert jumped onto the battlefield.

"Altaria, use Dragon Breath!" Altaria blew a thick green wave of energy from her beak.

"Kip, use Protect!" Kip created a large force field to shield himself.

"Altaria, use Dragon dance!" Altaria's body began to glow and she began spinning in circles. Brendan and Kip didn't move.

"What's he doing out there?" May asked.

"Maybe he has a plan." Wally said.

"Altaria, Aerial Ace!" Altaria began flying quickly towards Kip.

"Get ready Kip." Brendan said. Altaria was seconds away from Kip's body.

"Use Ice Punch!" Altaria flew directly into Kip's icy fist. She was literally knocked out cold.

"My Altaria." Winona said.

"We did it Kip." Brendan said, hugging his Swampert.

"I failed to reach your height again..." she said, handing him the Feather Badge.

"Thank you so much." Brendan said, accepting his badge.

* * *

Back at the Pokémon Center, the trio wondered about their next course of action.

"Well what now should we do?" Wally asked.

"Before Brendan suggests going to the next gym, I'd like to make a request." May said.

"Yes May?" Brendan asked.

"I want to fly to Slateport City tomorrow and enter the Hyper Rank Pokémon Contest." She said.

"What? Tomorrow? Go back to Slateport City?" Wally asked.

"Yes. We'll ride on Tropi or Brava or maybe even both."

"Well, you haven't entered a contest in a really long time." Wally said. "Plus I'd like to see how your Pokémon have improved. Okay. I'm in."

"Thanks Wally. I can always count on you." May said. "Brendy?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure. I guess we can take a break from gym battles for a while." He replied.

"Oh thanks boys." May said, hugging them. "Now let's get to the Pokémon Center and rest. We've got a big day tomorrow."

* * *

**Okay, I didn't actually feel like writing a "meeting Winona section" so I just skipped straight to the gym battles which were basically the entire chapter.**

**That extemely long dialouge between the Pokemon was because I didn't think I had them interacting that much in a while.**

**I know Kip and Kirli just evolved, but I didn't think it would be good to keep Lair and Trike in their basic forms for much longer, so added their evolutions in here too.**

**I also forgot that the gang was supposed to go to Slateport after the battle with Norman, so the next contest will be the next chap. I'll try to push myself to have it upi before Christmas.**

**Anyway, sorry for the long update waits, but hey High School is tough.**

**Please read and review.**


	24. May's Hyper Rank Contest

**I did it! I knew if I forced myself and worked all day, I'd get this chapter up before Christmas. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

May and her friends arrived in Slateport City three hours before the Hyper Rank Pokémon Contest. She wanted to make sure her had enough time to groom all of her Pokémon and give them Pokéblocks. Obviously May groomed Yena due to her dislike of Brendan and Wally along with Kenni. Wally groomed Linea. Brendan groomed Plus and Minus.

"C'mon guys. We need to finish the grooming so we can hurry and get to the contest." May said.

"You say to hurry, but you're the one who said to take our time and make sure the Pokémon look perfect." Brendan said.

"Well hurry and take your time." She replied.

"I'm done with Linea." Wally said. "Brendan, I'll brush Plus."

"Thanks Wally."

"So May, anything special planned for the contest?" Wally asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." She said with a wink.

"Are you going to let Mawi watch?"

"Probably not. If she doesn't have the courtesy to pay attention during the contest, I see no reason why I should let her watch and take seat of a true contest lover." May replied.

"Well, the Pokémon can just show her the ribbons after the contest ends." Brendan said.

"_I'm so excited."_ Plus said.

"_Yeah, it feels like we haven't entered a contest in forever_." Minus added.

"_But now we have even more wonderful moves to show off to the audience_." Yena growled.

"_I just know we're all going to win_." Linea said as she chewed her Pokéblocks.

"_Of course we will. We actually have talent. Unlike some Pokémon_." Kenni said eyeing Mawi. Mawi ignored her. She returned her attention to Lair, who she had been giving battle strategies.

"_Ugh. Contests. Is that all they talk about_?"

"_Mawi, why don't you like contests_?" Lair asked. "_They look really fun_."

"_I told you, contest Pokémon are nothing but idiotic snobs who know nothing about real battling. They only care about their beauty, intelligence, and other crap that doesn't improve battle stats in any way possible._" Mawi said.

"_But, coordinator Pokémon aren't supposed to improve their battle stats_." Lair said. "_They only need to focus on their contest stats._" Mawi sighed.

"_Lair, I honestly thought you would have understood after evolving that a Pokémon's main goal is to get stronger by batting and improving your stats. Contests are just useless creations for weak Pokémon to have something to do since they can't battle_."

"_Mawi, if you were caught in a cave on an island, how did you know what contests were_?" Trike asked.

"_I actually didn't. I had no idea what contests were until May captured me."_

_"Then why do you hate them so much?" Mari asked._

_"May isn't the first trainer to have captured me." Mawi replied._

_"Really?" Grow asked. "What were they like?"_

_"My old trainer was nothing like May at all. She loved battling and I was her main battle partner."_

_"Well that seems like a great life for you. What happened?" Kip asked._

_"Well, my trainer later caught a Metagross. Being that Metagross are pseudo-legendary Pokemon, my trainer said that it was most likely that Metagross was stronger than me."_

_"What?! How could she just assume that?" Trike barked, clearly upset._

_"I don't know. But anyway, she didn't want to have two steel-types and so she decided it was best to return me to the wild where I'd be free."_

_"That's terrible." Grow said, patting Mawi's back._

"_Hm. Well now I can see why you hate coordinators and contests so strongly_." Kirli said. "Being raised as a battling Pokemon for so long."

"_I don't think your trainer was right to just release you just because she thought some pseudo robot Pokemon would be stonger than you_." Tail said.

"_Whatever_. It's in the past." Mawi sighed. "_She's gone and May hates me; now I never have to worry about entering a contest and becoming a snob_."

"_Well, at least May lets you battle against Team Magma and Aqua."_ Lair said.

"_That's it. If Team Aqua and Team Magam didn't exist, May would just leave me in my Poke Ball to starve." Mawi said. _All of the other Pokemon looked at Mawi and at each other for a while, no one knowing what to say.

"Guys, c'mon!" Wally suddenly said. "It's time for the contest."

* * *

At the contest hall, May took Kenni to the Beauty Hall to get ready for her performance.

"Hello. We're just getting started with a Hyper Rank Pokémon Beauty Contest!" The participating trainers are as follows..."

"Entry number 1, Evan's Duster!" A Bug Catcher ran up with his Dustox. The audience and judges ranked it with 4 hearts.

"Entry number 2, Russell's Zutzu!" A ninja boy showed of his Zubat. It received 3 hearts.

"Entry number 3, Alec's Slokth!" A Camper and his Slakoth went on stage. They obtained 4 hearts.

Entry number 4, May's Kenni!" May released Kenni from her Poké ball. All of the judges looked at her. She received 10 hearts.

"Looks like May's got the highest score again." Wally said.

"Yeah, she's going to win this one for sure." Brendan added. "Now let's see how she performs her moves."

"Now it's time for Primary Judging. The audience will vote for their favorite Pokémon contestants." The audience took two minutes to decide. "Voting is now complete! While the votes are being tallied, let's move on the secondary judging. The second stage of judging is the most anticipated appeal time! May the contestants amaze us with superb appeals of dazzling moves!"

"Kenni, use Overheat!" The large beautiful fire attack earned May six hearts. All of the others after May performed and earned less points, therefore May was able to perform first in the next turn.

"Kenni, use Blaze Kick!" The attack earned May 4 hearts along with two bonus hearts due to May performing first that turn. In the 3rd turn May earned 4 hearts for a Flamethrower and in the 4th round, six hearts for another Overheat.

"I will now declare a winner." The judge said. "With a total of 32 hearts, the winner is May's Kenni!" The crowd went wild.

"She did it! She won!" Wally shouted.

"And with an outstanding score! You'd think this was master Rank." Brendan added. May was awarded the Hyper Rank Beauty Contest Ribbon.

"Congratulations! Please do compete again!"

* * *

May and Linea immediately relocated to the Cute Hall.

"And last, but not least Entry number 4, May's Linea!" May released Linea from her Poké ball. All of the judges looked at her. She received 8 hearts.

"All of those Pokéblocks worked wonders for Linea." Wally said.

"Yeah, and she'll defiantly go far during the performance."

"The second stage of judging is the most anticipated appeal time! May the contestants amaze us with superb appeals of dazzling moves!" an announcer said.

"Linea, use Water Pulse!" May commanded. Linea created a large ball of water in her mouth and slammed it on the ground. It created a flood of waves. Brendan and Wally were confused since they knew Water Pulse was a Beauty move.

"Why would she use a Beauty move in a Cute contest?" Brendan asked.

"Well, since she's first it'll give her two bonus points in addition to the three that are guaranteed." Wally answered.

"Next, use Belly Drum!" Linea's appeal earned zero hearts, but May knew that would happen. The person, who performed after May, used Quick Attack, a Cool move ensuring their next performance the first one. In the next turn the person before May used Return; it earned them 4 hearts due to them performing first.

"Linea, use Covet!" Just according to May's plan, Linea earned the same 4 hearts as the previous performer. In the last turn Linea performed a Tail Whip that earned her 7 hearts. Four were from the attack earning 2 bonus hearts from performing last and 3 were added due to the excitement of the audience.

"I will now declare a winner." The judge said. "With a total of 23 hearts, the winner is May's Linea!"

"That was great May." Brendan said.

"Yeah, you always come up with great combinations to use your attacks based on when you perform." Wally said petting Linea. She showed off her ribbon to the rest of her comrades.

"Thanks. Now Yena and I have to get to the Tough Hall." May said.

* * *

"And last, but not least Entry number 4, May's Yena!" May released Linea from her Great ball. All of the judges looked at her. She growled at them fiercely. She received 12 hearts.

"Wow! She got even more points than Kenni." Wally said.

"That's because Yena is so damn fierce." Brendan said.

"Her performance will be amazing." Wally added. "Don't you think Mawi?" Wally decided to let Mawi view the Tough Contest since the audience was smaller and he believed she'd like a segment focused on strength. Mawi shrugged at Wally's question. Sure enough, May was the first to perform in the next round.

"Yena, use Take Down!" Yena used Take Down on some Pokédolls May brought. The attacks knocked the dolls into the walls. She earned 6 hearts.

"Hmph. You'd think with all that strength, that Mightyena would like battling rather than this utterly useless pastime." Mawi said to herself.

"_That was amazing Yena_!" Trike howled from the audience. In the next turn, Yena used a technique similar to Linea's.

"Use Thief Yena!" May commanded. She earned one heart and then stole the 5 hearts the competitor before her earned.

"Just like May to steal her opponent's points." Brendan said. In the next turns Yena use her Crunch and Scary Face attacks to earn a total of 6 extra points and even a star.

"I will now declare a winner." The judge said. "With a total of 29 hearts and one star, the winner is May's Yena!"

"She surpassed Linea in the amount of hearts!" Brendan commented.

"Probably because Mightyena is a Pokémon you'd expect to be tough, but Linoone isn't a Pokémon everyone would think is cute." Wally explained.

"Speaking of cute Pokémon Plus is up next isn't she?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah. Mawi return." Wally said calling her back to her Poké Ball, knowing she wouldn't like the Smart Contest if she didn't like the Tough segment.

* * *

In the beginning of the Smart Contest, May showed off Plus to the judges. Plus went up to the judges, doing stereotypically smart poses, such as tapping her chin and a "eureka" exclamation. For the effort, and Pokeblock boosted stats, she was given 7 hearts.

"Hm. Well it's not that bad. Linea only made one point more in her segment." May said to comfort her disappointed Plusle. In the next round May used her previous strategies. She performed second since she'd only obtained 7 hearts. The person before May performed Thunder Fang.

"Plus use Charge!" Plus earned 5 hearts; 2 for the performance, 2 because it was the same type as the previous move, and 1 extra because she used a Smart Category move.

"Next, use Helping Hand!" Plus's second appeal only earned 2 hearts, but it also made the Pokémon that followed her turn more nervous. Earning the highest score, Plus performed last in the 3rd turn.

"Plus, use Toxic!" Plus earned 3 hearts and took away hearts of the opponents who performed before her. The three people fortunately raised the voltage high enough for May to take all of the hearts in the same turn. She gained 5 extra hearts.

"Plus finish with a Thunderbolt!" Plus used the Cool Categorized Thunderbolt attack. It gave Plus 4 hearts and lowered the judge's voltage. May planned for this since she knew the Pokémon after her would attempt to raise the voltage and get extra points.

"I will now declare a winner." The judge said. "With a total of 22 hearts, the winner is May's Plus!" May put the Hyper Rank Smart Ribbon on Plus's fur so she could show it off to everyone else.

"Plus has the lowest score of all of May's Pokémon so far." Brendan said.

"Well, Plusle don't learn that many moves in the Smart Category." Wally said. "Let's see how Minus does."

* * *

When presented to the judges, Minus folded his arms and tried to look as cool as possible. The judges gave his condition 9 hearts. In the next round Minus used his Cool Moves to their full extent.

"Minus, use Thunder!" Minus's amazing electric attack earned 4 points since he performed first in the round. He also startled every other Pokémon that performed after him.

"Now Minus, use Iron Tail!" Minus earned the highest score in the first round and therefore performed 4th in the next turn. His Iron Tail attack gave him 4 hearts because of that along with scaring the Pokémon before him.

"May's doing great." Wally said. "She earned extra points for performing first and last in these first two rounds."

"Minus, use Quick Attack!" Minus ran around the stadium in amazing speed. The judges awarded him 3 points and decided that he'd perform first in the next round.

"Alright Minus, finish with Swift!" Since he was first, Minus gained 4 hearts.

"Wow. I think this is Minus's best performance yet." Brendan said.

"I will now declare a winner." The judge said. "With a total of 24 hearts, the winner is May's Minus!" May went on stage to accept the Hyper Rank Cool Ribbon.

* * *

After the Contests, the trainers and coordinator went to a restaurant for lunch.

"Because you guys did so well in the Contests, I'm letting you guys eat food from the human menu!" May said to her Pokémon; excluding Mawi of course. They all cheered in happiness; except for Mawi of course. As May's Pokémon ate and showed off their Ribbons, the children discussed what to do next.

"So where do we go from here?" Wally asked.

"Well I think…" Brendan was cut off by a group of people running in the restaurant.

"Help! Please Help!" a man yelled.

"A group of red-dressed people broke into our Oceanic Museum and are destroying everything!"

"Team Magma!" May said loudly.

"They're here!" Brendan said.

"I guess we've got to go stop them." Wally said.

"Yeah, let's go!" May yelled, running out of the building.

* * *

**Okay, so let's see what we got. A super long repetetive chapter about a contest. **

**I actually was going to speed through it, but after I got started I just kept going. Originally half of the chapter would have been the contest and the other half would have the Team Magma battle in the Museum, but what can you do?**

**Anyway for those who hate these contest chapters and skimmed or skipped the chapter entirely, we do finally learn Mawi's backstory in the begining and find out why she hates contests so much and then we have a new plot for yet another Team Magma battle. I don't know if I'll update before Christmas. Probably not, but I'll try to get started so I can update faster at a later date. **

**Re-EDIT: The scene with Mawi's backstory has been re-edited for a second time. After I re-read her introduction chapter, I realized that this would contradict that one. Then the 1st edited version still seemed a bit contractictory. So this new one is the final.**

**Thank you to my loyal reders. RandR. **


	25. Oceanic Panic

**I did it! I finally finished the chapter. Sorry it takes so long to update. Even on Mardi Gras break I have lots of school work to do. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

May, Brendan, and Wally ran through the doors of the Oceanic Museum with the man who'd run into the café. Just as he said, Team Magma grunts were everywhere and their Pokémon were destroying everything. A group of people, presumably others who worked at the museum, were tied up in a corner. A familiar looking Team Magma grunt was staring directly at the group.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our annoying little group of saboteurs." Tabitha said. "I'm really getting sick of you heathens disturbing our plans. No matter, we'll kill you all here and now! Torkoal, use Overheat!" His Torkoal blasted a large wave of fire at the trio.

"Kip, use Muddy Water!"

"Mari, use Hydro Pump!"

"Linea, use Water Pulse!" All three water attacks were enough to destroy the powerful fire-type move.

"Lair, use Rock Tomb! Brava, use Sand Tomb!" Wally commanded. Lair's first attack prevented Torkoal from moving and Brava's attack immobilized him further in a sand pit.

"Kip, Water Pulse!" Brendan called out.

"Linea, you too!" May added. The two attacks knocked out Torkoal instantly.

"Damn you!" Tabitha yelled. "Everyone attack!" The other grunts sent out all of their Pokémon to defeat the three trainers.

"Plus, Minus, use Thunderbolt and Thunder!"

"Trike, use Discharge!"

"Kirli, use Psychic!" Plus and Minus were able to defeat the many of Golbat that were in the air. Trike's attack hit every Pokémon the grunts sent out, but didn't knock them out. Kirli, blasted all of the Pokémon that she could with her Psychic-type move. Unfortunately, the Houndoom and Mightyena were unaffected by the attack.

"Mightyena, Dark Pulse!"

"Houndoom, Flamethrower!" The grunts commanded their large groups of Pokémon.

"Grow and Tropi, use Solarbeam to counter the Dark Pulse!" Wally commanded.

"Yena, Take Down those Houndoom!" May yelled.

"Zang, use Crush Claw to help Yena!" Brendan told the Zangoose. Yena dodged the Flamethrower attacks and was able to knock out a few of the Houndoom. Zang's powerful claws were enough to take out the rest. Grow and Tropi's Solarbeam collided with the Dark Pulse and caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared, a Mightyena was prepared to use Fire Fang on Grow.

"Grow look out!" Wally yelled. Grow, extended the leaves on her arms and Leaf Bladed the Mightyena to the neck, defeating it. After the Mightyena fell, Grow began to glow.

"I think Grow is evolving." Wally said happily.

When the glowing stopped, Grown had grown to a larger size. She had a red belt-like band on her waist. She had six yellow seeds on her back and a palm-tree-branch-like tail. Her arms now had two sharp, elongated leaves and three claws on each. May scanned the new Pokémon in front of her with her Pokédex.

"**Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon. Sceptile has seeds growing on its back. They are said to be bursting with nutrients that revitalize trees. This Pokémon raises the trees in a forest with loving care."**

"Grow evolved into Sceptile!" Wally shouted.

"This is great! Now all of our starter Pokémon are fully evolved." May cheered.

"Nice." Brendan said before returning his attention to Team Magma. "Now Tail, use Sky Attack!"

"Kenni, use Blaze Kick!"

"Grow, use Screech!" Grow's loud Screech attack immobilized all of Team Magma's Pokémon and lowered their defense. Tail's Sky Attack and Kenni's Blaze Kick was enough to defeat them.

"Do you really think that is all that we have?!" Tabitha shouted, as he and more grunts sent out more Pokémon. In an instant, Zangoose, Camerupt, Aggron, Rhyhorn, and Claydol appeared in front of the group's Pokémon. The grunts immediately called out their attacks.

"Zangoose, use Close Combat!"

"Camreupt, use Fire Blast!"

"Aggron, use Iron Head!"

"Ryhorn, use Rock Blast!"

"Claydol, use Earth Power!" All of the attack collided with the trio's Pokémon and they were blasted into the wall behind their trainers.

"Oh no." May said putting her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Everyone." Wally said in a worried tone.

"Are they alright?" Brendan asked. As the smoke cleared, all of the trainers' Pokémon stumbled and struggled to stand up. They were able to push themselves up to keep fighting.

"You're going to pay for that!" May yelled. "Kenni, use Overheat! Linea, use Slash! Yena, use Sucker Punch! Plus and Minus, use Thunderbolt and Thunder! Mawi, use Flash Cannon!"

"Kip, use Mud Bomb! Tail, use Pluck! Trike, use Flamethrower! Zang, use Crush Claw!" Brendan commanded.

"Grow, use Solarbeam! Kirli, use Psychic! Mari, use Hydro Pump! Lair, use Metal Claw! Brava, use Hyper Beam! Tropi, use Gust!" Wally yelled. The combined attacks of the group's Pokémon not only defeated the grunt's, it hurled them into the grunts and knocked them all unconscious.

"We did it." May said. "They're all down."

"I'll untie the workers." Brendan said. He ran over and had Zang cut the rope with his claws. As he did that, Wally noticed a strange object on the ground next to Tabitha. He picked it up and put it in his bag without a word.

"Oh thank you so much. You children are amazing." One woman said.

"Even though you destroyed most of our museum in your battle." A man said, slightly upset.

"Yeah, we're really sorry about that." Wally said quietly.

"What happened here?" Brendan asked. "Why did Team Magma come here?"

"Perhaps I can explain." A middle aged man wearing glasses said.

"Who are you?" May asked.

"I am Captain Stern. Those people came to kidnap me so they could steal my Submarine Explorer 1." Captain Stern said.

"What's the Submarine Explorer 1?" Brendan asked.

"A special invention I created to explore the Seafloor Cavern. Team Magma wanted to use it to travel underwater and reach the Seafloor Cavern."

"Why would they want to do that? I thought it was Team Aqua who was obsessed with water." May whispered to Brendan and Wally.

"That man giving orders mentioned something about returning to a hideout in Mt. Pyre." A woman worker commented.

"Mt. Pyre? Isn't that near the Jagged Path in Lavaridge Town?" Wally asked.

"Yes it is." Captain Stern replied.

"Then that is where we need to go." May said.

"Well, you children seem to know what you're doing so go ahead." The woman said.

"And thank you for what you've done. As repayment, anytime you need to travel to Lilycove City, you can travel on our S.S. Tidal." Captain Stern said. May immediately paused.

"Did you say Lilycove City?"

"Yes."

"That's where Master Rank Contests are held, right?" she asked.

"Yes they are. In fact I think there is one later on today." The woman said. May sighed. She looked at Brendan and Wally. Before May could said anything, Brendan began speaking.

"Okay Wally, it's just going to be you and me. May you've got a contest to win. We'll meet you there as soon as we're done." He said smiling. May ran over and hugged them both.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked.

"Of course. We can handle Team Magma." Wally said.

"Oh thank you boys." May said. All of May's Pokémon, except Mawi of course, were thrilled to be entering their final contest.

"Can we take Mawi with us?" Brendan asked.

"Huh. Oh sure." May said tossing over Mawi's Poké Ball. Everyone then went outside. May and the woman went to the S.S. Tidal while Brendan and Wally climbed on top of Tropi and Brava respectively.

"See you in a while May." Brendan said.

"Sure thing." She replied. The Pokémon took off into the air while the boat headed to Lilycove.

* * *

Brendan and Wally arrived in Lavaridge Town and were now on the Jagged Path.

"I wonder where that hideout could be." Brendan said.

"Well, I doubt that it would be easy to find a _hide_out." Wally said. Brendan sweatdropped.

"Yeah, whatever." He replied bitterly. "I just wish there was one little sign." Suddenly, Wally's bag began to glow.

"Huh? What's going on?" Wally opened is bag and pulled out the strange object he'd found at the museum. It glowed even brighter and the ground began to shake.

"What's happening?" Brendan asked. The large rock behind them began glowing as well and a large opening soon appeared. "Where did you get that, Wally?"

"I found it on the floor at the museum. I think it fell out of Tabitha's clothes."

"So this must be the hideout. Let's get in there quickly." Brendan said. He released Kip from his Poké Ball while Wally sent out Grow. They ran through several rooms and floors of the heated cave. As they got further to the back, they began to hear loud growls.

"I don't like the sound of that." Wally said.

"Hurry." Brendan said. The boys ran further through the cave. Once they reached the back room, they saw a very large red Pokémon with a man standing in front of it.

"It's Maxie!" Wally whispered.

"It is now time to complete my plan." Maxie said. He took a small blue sphere out of his jacket. "Groudon... Nothing could awaken you from your sleep bathed in magma... This Blue Orb is what you sought. Wasn't it? I have brought you the Blue Orb. Let its shine awaken you! And show me... Show me the full extent of your power!" The Blue Orb glowed brightly. Groudon soon awakened and roared loudly.

"It's awake." Brendan said. Groudon quickly dove into the magma where it stood. Maxie stood in utter shock.

"Groudon! What's wrong? Wasn't the Blue Orb the key? Groudon! Where have you gone..." Maxie immediately turned around and saw Brendan and Wally hiding. "Oh, so it was you? I've seen you poking around uninvited here and there... I get it now! You must have pulled a cheap stunt!" Maxie then looked at the item in Wally's hand. "Where did you get the Magma Emblem?"

"So that's what this is." Wally said.

"You stole this object from my men. And I thought you were all a bunch of good samaritans." Maxie said. "Well now I see otherwise. Attack now!" He said as he threw three Poké Balls. A Mightyena, Crobat, and Camerupt landed in front of him.

"Mawi, come out." Brendan opened Mawi's Poké Ball and released her into the battle.

"Mightyena, use Take Down! Crobat, use Air Cutter! Camerupt, use Rock Slide!" Mightyena ran towards Mawi and knocked her away. Crobat's Air Cutter sliced into Grow and dealt severe damage. Camerupt's Rock Slide hit both Mawi and Kip.

"Kip, use Muddy Water on the Camerupt! Mawi, use Ice Fang on Crobat!"

"Grow, use Leaf Blade on Mightyena!" Wally commanded. Kip's Muddy Water was enough to knock out Camerupt. Mawi's Ice Fang did some damage to Crobat, but it was still able to fight. Mightyena dodged the Leaf Blade completely.

"That Mightyena is strong." Brendan said. "Kip, use Rock Smash!"

"Grow, use Energy Ball on Mightyena!"

"Mightyena, use Scary Face!" Maxie commanded. Mightyena's intimidating attack caused Kip and Grow to stop in their tracks. "Now, use Swagger!" Mightyena's body glowed dark red and it stared at Kip and Grow. Both of them became confused.

"Damn it!" Brendan yelled. "Mawi, use Iron Head!" Mawi charged towards Mightyena and head butted him.

"Crobat, Confuse Ray!" The Crobat's attack confused Mawi as well.

"Now they're all confused!" Wally said. "What do we do?" Before Brendan could make a suggestion, Mawi used Ice Fang on Crobat and knocked him out.

"What the hell?!" Maxi yelled.

"Mawi, was able to attack even while confused." Wally said.

"Maybe the others can too. Kip use Ice Punch!" Kip was able to execute his attack, but Mightyena dodged again. Unfortunately, he landed in front of Grow, who nailed him with a Leaf Blade. Maxie stood in awe. He recalled all of his Pokémon.

"What makes you so adept at handling Pokémon?" he said. He then turned back to the Magma pool where Groudon once stood. "There has to be some reason why Groudon fled... That's what you're trying to say, aren't you? ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Humph... You think I didn't know that? With Groudon gone, there is no longer any need for this blasted volcano. I am going after Groudon, so this is where we part!" Maxie called out his Houndoom and had it use Smokescreen. Brendan immediately sent out Tail.

"Tail, blow away the smoke with your wings!" Tail did as instructed. Once the smoke cleared, Maxie was gone. "You okay Wally?"

"Yeah, the smoke didn't even get near me thanks to you." He replied.

"Alright, now let's get out of here." Brendan said.

* * *

The boys walked out of the cave to see that it had gotten darker outside.

"It's getting late." Wally said.

"Yeah, we should stay at a Pokémon Center for the night and then fly to Lilycove City in the morning."

"Good idea." He replied. Tail flew the boys to the center for them to prepare for the next day.

* * *

**Trying to keep of the average length of chapters. I wouldn't want to update every few months with short chapters. I don't know if I'll be able to update again this week, but I'll try.**

**I'm also going to try to speed up the actions of the characters so the main story will progress faster. I did so in this chapter by having the Oceanic Museum battle and the Groudon scene/Maxie battle all in this one chapter. I'll try to do this in all upcomming chapters so I can finish the sstory as soon as possible; my goal is in June.**


	26. Showdown at the Aqua Hideout

**All right! Spring Break! That means more updates! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Brendan and Wally landed in Lilycove on the backs of Brava and Tropi respectively. "Thanks' Brava, Tropi." Wally said, returning them to their Poké Balls.

"So, now to find May." Brendan said.

"Where do you think she could be?" Wally asked.

"Don't know. I really wish we'd have agreed on a place to meet." Brendan sighed.

"I guess all be can do look for her at the Contest Hall." As the boys walked towards the Contest Hall, they heard a voice call out to them.

"Brendan! Wally!" They turned to see May and all of her Pokémon running towards them.

"There she is!" Wally shouted. All three of them ran into a group hug.

"May, did you win the contests?" Brendan asked.

"Of course I did." She said, as her Pokémon held their heads high showing of their new ribbons.

"That's great. Oh and here's Mawi back." Brendan said handing May Mawi's Poké Ball.

"Huh? Oh yeah thanks." She said. "Oh, yeah guys, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Wally asked.

"Not here. Let's go to the Pokémon Center." She whispered. Brendan and Wally looked confused, but followed May anyway.

* * *

At the Pokémon Center, rather than have their conversation in the main area, May asked for a room. "Uh…May. What's going on?" Brendan asked.

"This must be really serious for you to request a room for us to talk." Wally said.

"Ok, after the contest I heard a few people talking outside the Contest Hall." May said. "They mentioned something about seeing some Team Aqua members lurking around north of Lilycove."

"What? Where?" Wally asked.

"I believe that they mentioned a large body of water north of here. So I think getting to Team Magma requires surfing across the water." May said.

"Aw man. I thought I'd be getting to my gym battle soon." Brendan said.

"That's another thing." May said. "Mossdeep City can be reached by surfing route 124."

"So what's the plan now? Wally asked.

"I've got an idea!" May said. "Brendan, if you can have Kip surf me over to that area north of here, I can investigate Team Aqua, while you guys head over to Mossdeep City." Brendan's face beamed.

"That's a great idea May!" he said as he hugged her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, get off me." She said as she pushed him off. "You can have your precious little gym battle. Let's just hurry up and go."

* * *

Kip surfed north of Lilycove City and dropped of May in front a large building.

"Okay guys, I'll meet you in Mossdeep City after I finish here." May said.

"May wait, how are you going to get back?" Brendan asked.

"Oh yeah. I hadn't thought about that. I don't have a water-type."

"Here, you can borrow Brava." Wally said; handing May the Luxury Ball. "You can use him to fly you to Mossdeep."

"Thanks Wally and you can take Mawi with you in exchange." She said handing Wally the Poke Ball.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Ok Kip. Let's head to Mossdeep City." Brendan said. Kip nodded and began to surf to the east. May released Yena from her Great Ball.

"Ok. Yena, use Odor Sleuth and sniff out those Aqua Grunts." Yena nodded and began sniffing the ground. She led May through the hideout, going down several hallways and passing by rooms. Suddenly she heard a voice speaking from inside a room. She peered around a wall and looked into a room. She saw a familiar looking man, but couldn't remember his name. He was speaking to several grunts.

"Alright everyone, the boss has instructed me to tell you all that the submarine is now is in place." He said.

"What does he mean by that?" May wondered.

"At the depths of the ocean is where we'll find what we've been looking for this whole time." The man said.

"I wonder what that is." May said. She looked at Yena, who nodded at her. "Yeah, let's go."

"So, the boss wants us to…" the man was cut off as a Dark Pulse was launched towards him. He quickly jumped out of the way.

"Hey! What was that?" a grunt yelled.

"Someone launched an attack at Matt!" another responded.

"So Matt's your name." May said. "Whatever." She threw up all of her Poke Balls and released the Pokémon she had on hand. The grunts did the same. The room was soon filled with several Poochyena, Zubat, Carvanha, Corphish, and Lombre.

"Poochyena, use Bite!"

"Zubat, use Poison Sting!"

"Carvhana, use Assurance!"

"Corphish, use BubbleBeam!"

"Lombre, use Giga Drain!" May's well trained Pokémon were fast enough to dodge all of the attacks.

"Counter attack! Kenni, use Fire Blast! Linea, use Slash! Yena, use Crunch! Plus and Minus, use Shock Wave!" All of May's Pokémon's attacks knocked out Team Aqua's Pokémon.

"What the hell?!" One grunt yelled.

"Get out of my way!" Matt yelled at the grunts. He began to laugh quietly. "Hehehe...We underestimated you! But this is it! I'm a cut above the Grunts you've seen so far. I'm not stalling for time. I'm going to pulverize you!" He jumped in the middle of the room and threw five Poké Balls into the air. "Go, Sharpedo, Mightyena, Golbat, Azumarill, Vibrava!" All of Matt's Pokémon landed in front of him, preparing to attack.

"Minus, Plus, use Shock Wave!" The Minun and Plusle duo fired beams of electricity at Matt's Pokémon.

"Vibrava, block that attack!" Matt commanded. Matt's Vibrava intercepted the two electric beams, taking no damage.

"Damn. I can't do serious damage to his water Pokémon with that Vibrava." May said.

"Now Azumarill, use Hydro Pump!"

"Yena, intercept it with Dark Pulse!" Both attacks collided into each other, creating a huge explosion!

"Golbat, use Supersonic!" Matt's Golbat began screeching loudly, causing Plus, Minus, and Yena to become confused.

"Brava, Hyper Beam it before it confuses anyone else!" May commanded. The Flygon fired a massive beam at the bat Pokémon. It fainted instantly.

"Sharpedo and Mightyena, use Crunch!" Matt yelled.

"Plus and Minus, use Shock Wave!" May ordered.

"Vibrava!" Matt's Vibrava intercepted the electric attacks. Matt's Mightyena and Sharpedo bit down on Minus and Plus.

"Damn you!" May yelled. "Linea, use Water Pulse! Linea shot a ball of water at the Vibrava. The ball exploded, causing Vibrava to become confused.

"No!" Matt yelled. "Sharpedo, use Crunch!"

"Kenni, use Brick Break!" Kenni, chopped the Sharpedo in the back. Unfortunately, Sharpedo's Rough Skin caused Kenni severe pain.

"Plus, Minus, use Shock Wave!" The yellow and blue electric waves hit Sharpedo and Azumarill; both were defeated.

"Mightyena, use Bite!" Matt commanded.

"Yena, use Take Down! Linea, use Covet!" Both Pokémon were able to dodge Mightyena's bite and defeat it with their attacks.

"Vibrava, use Hyper Beam!" Matt yelled; only to become dismayed as he remembered that his Pokémon was confused.

"Brava, use your Hyper Beam!" One shot of Brava's attack defeated Matt's Vibrava.

"No!" Matt yelled. He turned to run away, but Yena jumped in front of him; growling with her teeth bared. Similarly, May's other Pokémon surrounded the other grunts.

"All of your Pokémon and your grunts' Pokémon are unable to battle." May said angrily. Matt chuckled softly.

"Hehehe...so I lost, too..." he said.

"What are you guys planning?!" May yelled. All of her Pokémon growled at Matt.

"Hehehe! While I was toying with you, our boss got through his preparations!" "Hehehe! Our Boss has already gone on his way to some cave under the sea! If you're going to give chase, you'd better search the big, wide sea beyond Lilycove. But will you find it then? Hehehe!"

"The sea beyond Lilycove?" May said. "That's where Wally and Brendan are!"

"Hehehehe." Matt chuckled. "You're pathetic. Even if you do go you'll still be too late. I told you that our boss is already searching the seas. By the time you reach him, he'll have found what he was looking for." May frowned. She returned all of her Pokémon except Kenni and Brava.

"Kenni, use Fire Blast!" Kenni shot out a massive blast of fire at a random machine in the hideout. It created began to spark of electricity. May returned Kenni and jumped on Brava's back. He flew May out immediately before the hideout exploded. May looked down to see the destroyed building. The Aqua grunts were seriously injured, but swimming to the closest area in Lilycove.

"Come on Brava, we've got to get to Mossdeep City." May said. The Flygon nodded and began to fly.

* * *

Meanwhile in Mossdeep City.

"Kip, use Muddy Water!"

"Grow, use Leaf Blade!"

"Lunatone, use Light Screen!"

"Solrock, Flamethrower!" Kip's Muddy Water was weakened due to Light Screen, while Grow was blasted back by Flamethrower before her move could make contact.

"Ugh, man these two are strong." Wally said.

"Yeah, we've barely done any damage while they've stopped our every move." Brendan added.

"We need to think of a strategy." Wally said. On the other side of the battle field, a young boy began laughing.

"Give it up, there's no way you to could beat our amazing combinations. Isn't that right Liza?" he said.

"Agreed Tate. Now let's finish them." Liza responded. "Lunatone, use Psychic!" Lunatone's attack lifted Kip and Grow into the air.

"Solrock, use Sunny Day!" Solrock created heat waves that caused the gym to become extremely hot.

"Man, now Kip's water moves are even weaker." Brendan said.

"Hold, on Brendan. I've got an idea." Wally said.

"What is it?"

"Solrock, use SolarBeam on Swampert!"

"Grow, use SolarBeam on Lunatone!" Wally commanded. Seeing as Grow was faster, her SolarBeam made contact first. Her super effective did serious damage to Lunatone, causing it to lose its hold on Kip and Grow.

"Kip hurry, use Protect!" Brendan yelled. Solrock fired the SolarBeam attack, only for it to be blocked by Protect.

"Grow, use SolarBeam on Solrock!" Grow fired a second SolarBeam that easily struck the slower Solrock.

"What?! How did they do that?!" Tate yelled.

"Don't let your guard down Tate." Liza said calmly. "Let's get rid of that Sceptile."

"Of course. Solrock, use Flamethrower!"

"Lunatone, use Ice Beam!"

"Grow, use Detect!" Grow's eyes glowed blue and she quickly jumped out of the way of the two powerful attacks.

"Kip, use Ice Punch!" Kip jumped up and punched Lunatone with his icy fist. Half of its body froze.

"Great job Wally!" Brendan cheered.

"Let's keep it up! Grow, use Leaf Blade!" Grow jumped into the air with her glowing green leaves.

"Lunatone, grab Sceptile with Psychic!"

"Solrock, blast it with Flamethrower!"

"Kip, intercept it with Water Pulse!" Kip's weakened Water Pulse collided with Solrock's boosted Flamethrower. Fortunately, it had the strength to cancel out the attack.

"Grow, quick Giga Drain!" Grow created a large ball of energy in her hands that stretched into a beam that sucked Lunatone's health, and replenishing her own. Once again, due to the severity of the attack Lunatone lost its grip on Grow. At the same time, the effect of the Sunny Day began to ware off.

"Kip, use Surf!"

"Grow, Detect!" Kip created a large wave of water that covered everything on the battlefield. Grow's detect attack allowed her to avoid feeling the power of the attack. Solrock and Lunatone had taken a lot of damage.

"This is getting bad." Tate said.

"Calm down. We just need to stay focused and make sure they don't pull off anymore combinations." Liza said.

"Alright Wally, we're doing well." Brendan said. "As long as we deal more damage and keep Grow away for their super effective fire and ice attacks.

"As long as Kip keeps up with the defense while Grow sticks to offence, I think we'll be okay." Wally replied.

"All right, I have a plan, but we'll have to make sure it's done perfectly in order to ensure us the victory." Brendan said. Wally nodded.

"Okay let's do it." Both trainers turned their attention back on the battle.

"Get ready Tate, their planning something."

"I'm ready." He replied.

"_Ready for this Grow_?" Kip asked.

"_Never more_." She replied.

"Grow, Kip, attack!" both trainers yelled as their Pokémon lunged towards the opponents'.

* * *

**I'm still trying to speed up the story by having multiple events occur at once. I hope too finish the story in an few months. I'll also try to get in another update this week.**

**R&R.**


	27. Magma at Mossdeep Museum

**Another update after like a month or 2. Finally. Anyway school is almost out so I'll be able to update much quicker. Hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

Brava landed in Mossdeep City. May made sure to land him in front of the Mossdeep gym. May leapt off of Brava's back and returned him to his Luxury Ball. "Now, I have to get Brendan and Wally." Inside the gym May saw Brendan and Wally talking to a young boy and girl.

"Hey, look it's May." Wally said.

"Alright May, you made it." Brendan said.

"So what's going on in here? Are you about to have your battle?"

"Just finished actually." Wally said.

"Really?" May asked.

"You surprised?" Brendan asked smugly. "It was totally easy." Wally sweatdropped.

"I beg to differ." Liza said.

"Anyway, it looks like the bond between you and your Pokémon is far stronger than the bond that we share as twins." Tate said.

"You will become even stronger! We've battled you, so we know." Liza said, handing the boys their badges.

"Thank you very much." The boys replied. The boys and May then left the gym and went to the Pokémon Center for some lunch.

"So what happened at that building?" Brendan asked.

"I guess that was like the Team Aqua hideout." May said. "That guy Matt was there with a bunch of grunts."

"What were they doing?" Wally asked.

"Matt was talking to his grunts about their leader. In fact, he said he was somewhere in this area." May replied.

"What? Where?" Brendan said.

"I think he said he was in a submarine underwater."

"Underwater? How are we supposed to find him?" Wally asked.

"We can't. It's impossible. We can't dive underwater or anything. We'd best just go to the next city to get my last gym badge." Brendan said smiling.

"Brendan, seriously, what is your problem?" May asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Can you please stop being such a damn hypocritical, selfish, bastard and help Wally and I with this Team Aqua issue?"

"Hypocritical?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"When I wanted to enter my contests, stopping Team Aqua was always more important to you. But as soon as it comes to your gym battles, nothing else matters." May replied.

"We had a better lead then, they were on dry land! What do want me to do?! I can't go underwater and look for Team Aqua."

"You don't have to." Wally said. "But you can help us think of our next choice of action."

Before Brendan could say another word there was a loud explosion, followed by several screams.

"What was that?" Wally asked. Brendan ran to the front of the center.

"There's fire coming from the Mossdeep Space Center!"

"Let's get over there!" May shouted. The three children hopped on their bikes and headed over to the Space Center.

* * *

May, Wally, and Brendan ran into the burning Space Center. Inside they saw several Team Magma grunts surrounding a young man. The young man was wearing a black shirt and black pants. His shirt had two purple zigzags and the man himself had steel blue hair. He had a Metang, Skarmory, and Aggron surrounding him.

"Team Magma I know you've come after the rocket fuel on this island. I don't know what you need it for, but you're not taking it."

"I guess we'll being doing this the hard way!" a female grunt yelled. "Mightyena attack!"

"Metang, use Metal Claw!" The Metang slashed the hyena Pokémon and knocked it out.

"Kip, use Mud Shot!" Kip shot large balls of mud at Team Magma, but they jumped out of the way.

"Hey, it's those kids." A male grunt said.

"What's with them showing up all the time?" a female grunt said.

"Wally, let's handle them." Brendan said.

"Sure." Wally replied, taking out a Premier Ball. "Go, Lair!" Wally's Lairon roared upon seeing the Team Magma grunts.

"And I'll use Tail!" Brendan said, calling out his Swellow.

"Numel, use Flamethrower!"

"Poochyena, use Fire Fang!"

"Lair, use Rock Tomb!"

"Tail, take that Fire Fang and use Facade." Lair raised several rock pillars out of the ground that surrounded his body and protected him from the Flamethrower. Tail flew towards the Poochyena and let them bite him. The added effect of the attack caused Tail to get a burn, which then boosted his Facade attack and allowed him to knock out several Poochyena.

"We're not done yet!" the grunts tossed several more Pokeballs, releasing more Poochyena, Numel, Zangoose, Houndoom, and Claydol. As Wally and Brendan prepared to combat the new Pokémon, May noticed that Steven was sneaking to and area further back in the building. She was able to sneak to the side and follow him.

"Hey Steven." May whispered.

"Who are you?"

"My name is May. What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Well, I saw you come back here and I figured Brendan and Wally could handle those grunts. So I wanted to know what you were up to." May said smiling nervously.

"I believe the leader of Team Magma is also here, so I'm trying to find him." Steven said.

"Well, no need to look anymore." A deep voice said. Steven and May turned around to see Maxie and Tabitha standing behind them. "I'm right here."

"What are you planning to do?" Steven yelled.

"Fufufu... Since you're so curious, you deserve an explanation. We're going to jettison the entire load into Mt. Chimney! With Groudon gone, we have no need for that slag heap of a mountain! So we'll use the fuel's power to make the volcano erupt! It will be savage!"

"But for that to work, we need to make sure that you punks aren't in our way." Tabitha said. "Go Camerupt!"

"Mightyena, attack!" Both men called out their powerful Pokémon, who growled upon seeing May and Steven.

"We'll take you both on! Metang, go!" Steven said.

"Linea, go!" May said, releasing her Linoone.

"Camerupt, Rock Slide!"

"Mightyena, Take Down!"

"Metang, use Reflect!" Metang put up a large pink barrier to decrease the damage from both attacks.

"Linea, use Water Pulse on Camerupt!" Linea created a large ball of water in her mouth and shot it at the Camerupt. The Pokémon was unable to dodge due to its large physique and lack of speed. It took massive damage, but was still able to battle.

"Now Metang, use Metal Claw!" Metang rushed over to Mightyena and scratched it.

"Mightyena, use Swagger!"

"Linea, Secret Power!" Linea's body released a pink wave that hit Mightyena and caused in to shudder. It was unable to attack.

"Damn it! It's paralyzed. Maxie yelled.

"Now, Linea, use Slash!"

"Metang, use Psychic on Camerupt!" Steven commanded. Both attacks knocked out Maxie and Tabitha's Pokémon.

"It's not over yet!" Maxie said. "Go Crobat!" Maxie's Crobat flew to the ceiling and began screeching loudly.

"Go Mightyena!" Tabitha said, sending out his own Mightyena.

"Crobat, use Confuse Ray!" Crobat's eyes glowed red and it send waves at Linea and Metang. Both became confused.

"Oh no! They're both confused." May said. At that moment, Linea and Metang began to battle each other.

"Mean Look." Crobat's mean look attack prevented May and Steven's Pokémon from leaving the battle.

"Now we can't even call them back." Steven said.

"Air Cutter."

"Mightyena, Take Down!" The total amount of damage knocked out the Linoone and Metang.

"Okay then, Mawi go!" May called out the Mawile, who looked smugly at Team Magma's Pokémon.

"Skarmory!" Steven called out as he threw his Poké Ball. A large steel bird emerged and flew towards Crobat.

"Mawi, use Iron Head on that Mightyena!" Mawi easily pretended that the Mightyena was May's Yena and slammed her head into it as hard as possible. It was knocked unconscious.

"Skarmory, use Aerial Ace on Crobat! Skarmory flew into Crobat and dealt a large amount of damage.

"Crobat, use Confuse Ray!" Once again Crobat confused Steve's Pokémon.

"Mawi, use Ice Fang on Crobat!" Mawi jumped into the air and bit down on Crobat with frozen teeth. It was phased, but not yet taken out. It flew towards Mawi again and began pushing her back. However, she was able to trap Crobat in her jaws and knock him out with another Ice Fang.

"Skarmory, return." Steven said as he recalled his confused Pokémon. "Now, go Aggron!" Steven's large Armor Pokémon let out a loud roar upon entering the battle.

"Wow. I think that's what Lair evolves into." May said.

"We ain't afraid of no Aggron." Tabitha said. "Go Golbat!"

"Camerupt, attack!" Maxie yelled, throwing his Poké ball.

Aggron, use Thunder on Golbat!" Steven's Aggron began charging electricity in her horns. She fired a large electric blast at Golbat.

"Block it Camerupt!" Maxie's surprisingly quick Camerupt moved in the way of the Thunder attack. It took no damage. "Now use Earthquake!" Camerupt stomped on the ground and shook the entire room.

"Aggron, use Protect!" Steven commanded. She created a barrier that shielded herself from damage. Mawi, however, took significant damage.

"Golbat, Confuse Ray!" Tabitha yelled.

"Mawi, dodge it and use Ice Fang!" Mawi's Ice Fang easily knocked out Golbat.

"Dammit!" Tabitha yelled.

"Now Aggron, use Dragon Claw on Camerupt!" Steven's Aggron struck Camerupt and dealt a lot of damage.

"Mawi, use Iron Head!" Mawi smashed her head into Camerupt and knocked it out.

"What? I'm with our leader..." Tabitha moaned.

"All I want... I just want to expand the land mass..." Maxie said. "We failed to make the volcano erupt... We failed to control Groudon after we had awoken it... Is our goal to expand the land misguided? ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... If... If we, Team Magma, are wrong... ... ... ... ... ... Then might Team Aqua's goal to expand the sea also be equally misguided?" "All right... We will give up on the fuel... There appear to be more important matters that I must examine..." Maxie's Camerupt released smoke from the volcanoes on its back. After the smoke cleared the men were gone.

"Whew, that was too tense May, thank you." Steven said. "As thanks, I'll tell you a secret. You can have any water-type use Dive to go underwater and take you to Scootopolis City."

"Dive…underwater…no thanks. I think my friends and I will just fly there."

"Oh, okay then, but take this Dive TM anyway just in case. I wish you luck." He said.

"Thanks." May said putting the TM in her bag.

* * *

May went back to the front of the building and saw several unconscious Pokémon and Team Magma grunts.

"Brendan, Wally, what happened?"

"Hm? May, where have you been?" Brendan asked.

"Oh, just handling some more grunts. So it looks like you two handled everything here."

"Yep, guess the police will come and handle these guys." Wally said.

"Yeah, I guess we should just head off to Scootopolis City now." May said.

"Really? You mean it?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, we've got nothing else to do for now so why not." She replied. Wally frowned. Brendan was overjoyed and hugged May.

"Oh thank you May." He quickly released her and ran outside. "C'mon Wally, get Brava and Tropi and let's get out of here."

"Sure thing Brendan." Wally said. The two trainers followed Brendan outside of the museum. Wally called out his flying Pokémon and the trainers mounted them, making their way to their next destination.

* * *

**Yeah, not the best chapter, but I'm working on it. Hopefully the next chaper will be better and up soon; maybe by Saturday, but not promising anything. There will definatley be an update by next Wednesday. R&R.**


	28. Storm in Scootopolis

**I'm so so soooo sorry I'm late. I really let the time get away from me. Plus I made a lot of changes from my initial plans. I hope you enjoy it anyway and I'll explain at the end.**

* * *

Brava and Tropi landed in front of the Scootopolis City Pokémon Center. May, Brendan, and Wally hopped off of them. "So, this is Scootopolis City." May said.

"Yeah, now let's go find the gym." Brendan said.

"Hey, May." A voice said. May and the boys turned around to see Steven standing behind them.

"May, who is this guy?" Brendan asked.

"Don't be jealous Brendy." May said, causing Brendan to blush. "This is Steven."

"Steven? You mean the Hoenn champion Steven?" Brendan said, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"You know who he is, but didn't know what he looked like?" Wally asked.

"Hush kid." Brendan said. "So Steven, sir, how do you know May?"

"We met yesterday in the Mossdeep City Museum."

"What?!" Brendan and Wally exclaimed.

"What, May didn't tell you? We were battling against the Team Magma boss and one of his assistants."

"So May, you were just handling some grunts?" Brendan asked sarcastically.

"Okay, maybe I left out some details." May giggled nervously.

"You mean lied." Wally said; annoyed.

"Anyway, what are you doing here Steven?" May asked.

"I heard that Teams Magma and Aqua were planning on awakening the legendary Pokémon of Hoenn."

"You mean Groudon and Kyogre?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, and if that happens then we're definitely in for some trouble." Steven replied.

"Then what do we do?" May asked.

"Actually, I was on my way to the Cave of Origin to find that out."

"The Cave of Origin? What's that?" May asked.

"Oh, it's just a small cave in the north. It's said to be the cave where life begins." Steven explained. It's guarded by Wallace."

"Wallace? You mean the gym leader?" Brendan asked excitedly.

"Well, kind of. But we'll save that for later. Right now we need to head to that cave."

* * *

"How much further?" May moaned.

"May, we haven't even been walking for that long." Wally said.

"So Steven when I asked you about Wallace back there, why did you say 'kind of'?" Brendan asked.

"Well, why don't you ask him yourself?" Steven said. As the group reached the back of the cave, they saw a man wearing a blue and white shirt, white hat, and purple pants.

"Ah, so you are May? I've heard tales of your exploits." The man said.

"Huh? You have?" May asked.

"Yes, from Steven. My name is Wallace. I was once the Gym Leader of Scootopolis, but something came up. So now, I've entrusted my mentor Juan with the Gym's operation."

"Huh? Juan? So that's the guy I'm going to be facing?" Brendan asked. Wally nudged him in an attempt to quiet him.

"Groudon and Kyogre, the two Pokémon wreaking havoc here, are considered to be super-ancient Pokémon. But there aren't just two super-ancient Pokémon. There is one more somewhere. Somewhere, there is a super-ancient Pokémon named Rayquaza. It's said that it was Rayquaza that becalmed the two combatants in the distant past. But even I have no clue as to Rayquaza's whereabouts… May, do you perhaps know where Rayquaza is now? If you do, please tell me."

"Um, well…" May stammered.

"What about the Sky Pillar?" Wally asked.

"The Sky Pillar? That's it! It must be the Sky Pillar! There's not a moment to lose! We'll head to the Sky Pillar right away!"

"What? But what about my gym battle?" Brendan whined.

"Once again a gym battle is more important than the fate of Hoenn." May said.

"Ugh. Fine. Where is it?"

"The Sky Pillar can be found north of Route 131." Wallace said. "It's best that we…" Wallace was interrupted by the loud boom of thunder.

"What was that?" May asked.

"Let's go outside." Wally said. The group of five ran outside to see a fierce thunderstorm.

"What's going on?!" Brendan yelled.

"Look!" Steven shouted. A large continent began to rise out of the stormy waters. On top of it, Groudon stood. In front of Groudon a large blue fish-like Pokémon, Kyogre, glared angrily.

"It's Groudon and Kyogre!" Wally shouted.

"But how did they get here?" Brendan asked.

"I don't understand. Kyogre should be at the Seafloor Cavern." Steven said.

"Let's go there now and see what's happening." May said. Wally and Steven climbed on top of Tropi while May and Brendan mounted Brava.

"Hurry Brava, Tropi; there's no time to lose."

* * *

The Tropius and Flygon pushed through the violent winds and rain. They eventually reached a small area over Route 128. Brendan called Kip out of his Poké Ball.

"Kip, get ready to use Dive!" The Swampert landed in the water with a giant splash. The trainers jumped off of the 2 flying Pokémon and on to Kip.

"You guys just wait out here for us." Wally told his Pokémon. They nodded in agreement. Kip then dove deep into the water. Once Kip reached the bottom of the sea, he spotted a cave and swam towards it. Inside of the cave, the group saw a large group of people talking near a large empty body of water.

"Look, it's Archie." May said.

"And Maxie with his grunts." Brendan added.

"What have you wrought? Archie... You've finally awoken Kyogre, haven't you? What will happen to the world if this downpour continues for all eternity? The world's landmass will drown in the deepening sea..." Maxie stated.

"W-what?! Don't get all high and mighty with me! Wasn't it you, Team Magma, that infuriated Groudon? So long as I have this Red Orb, I should be able to control Kyogre... I should be able to control it..."Archie said.

"We don't have the time to argue about it here! Get outside and see for yourself! See if what you've wrought is the world that we desired!" Maxie grabbed Archie and began to walk for the exit as he noticed the trainers.

"What are you brats doing here?" One grunt asked.

"We could ask you the same question." Steven said.

"What have you done to Kyogre and Groudon?" Brendan demanded. Kip roared for emphasis.

"So, you've seen the effects of this disaster as well." Maxie said. "I had come here to do the same with Archie. And now that we're all here I may do just that." The trainers were quite confused, but followed Maxie, Archie, and the grunts outside. The deluge soaked them immediately.

"It feels like it's gotten worse since we went down there." May said. Suddenly the loud cries of Pokémon caught her ear. She looked up to see Brava and Tropi struggling to stay in the air.

"Brava, Tropi, hang on!" Wally called out. Unfortunately, it was not just them. All nearby Pokémon of the air and sea cried out in distress. Archie looked around in disbelief.

"What happened... What is this wretched scene... Did I...make a horrible mistake? I... I only wanted..."

"Do you understand now, Archie? Do you finally see how disastrous your dream turned out to be? We have to hurry! We have to do something before the situation goes completely out of control! Children don't say anything. I know that I have no right to be critical of Archie... But the way things are now, I doubt that we humans will be capable of doing anything about it. But neither can we stand by and just watch helplessly. The responsibility of putting an end to this falls between Archie and me..."

"So what are you going to do?" Steven asked. Maxie looked grimly at the scene before him.

"This defies belief... Those super-ancient Pokémon... Their power is unbelievable. They have upset the balance of nature..." he said. "Let's go!" He called out his Swellow and flew away. Archie called out his Tentacruel and began surfing.

"I guess we'd better go too." Brendan said. He returned Kip and called out Tail. Steven also called out his Skarmory. May got on Brava while Wally took Tropi. All of the trainers soon headed back to Scootopolis City.

* * *

In Scootopolis, the battle between the two legendries raged on. Groudon launched a Hyper Beam attack at Kyogre, who intercepted it with a Hydro Pump.

"G... Groudon... Please! Stop what you're doing! I know the extent of your power now! If you keep going, all Hoenn, not just Scootopolis, will be utterly ruined!" Maxie yelled. Groudon then began to charge up for a SolarBeam attack. Kyogre prepared to launch a Hyper Beam.

"Kyogre! What's wrong?! Look over here! It's the Red Orb! Calm down! Kyogre! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... It's no good! It's not responding at all!" Archie said. The two large attacks collided, creating a huge explosion and a large wave in the water. It soaked most of Scootopolis City. May, Brendan, Wally, and Steven landed in front of the gym.

"This is terrible." May said. "Either the storm will drown the region or those Pokémon will just destroy it. Either way there is no way out."

"There is a way out." Wally said.

"He's right. We can still go to the Sky Pillar to see in Rayquaza can calm down Groudon and Kyogre." Steven said.

"But do we have enough time? And even if we do, who's to say that ultra-powerful Pokémon will even listen to us?" Brendan asked.

"We must try. The fate of Hoenn is in your hands."

"So where is the Sky Pillar?" May asked.

"It's north of Route 131." Steven said. "But I've heard that you need a Mach bike to get through it."

"A Mach bike? You mean like Wally's?" May asked.

"Then I guess Wally is the only one who can summon Rayquaza." Steven said.

"Just me?" Wally said timidly.

"You can do it Wally." May said.

"Yeah, and until then, we'll stay here to protect Scootopolis." Brendan said.

"Alright then. I'll go." Wally said. "Can you fly just a bit more Tropi?" The Tropius nodded. Wally returned Brava and climbed on Tropi. He then flew off to the Sky Pillar.

"Good luck Wally." May said.

* * *

**If you played the games you can probably tell that a lot of stuff happend out of order and I got rid of some other stuff. This is my fault for not checking the game itself before planning out this chapter. But anyway I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I won't give a definite date this time, but hopefully sometime next week. Read and Review.**

**And I also want to give a special thanks to my loyal fans and readers:)**


	29. The Final Challenge

**So sorry for the wait. I had a lot of things going on last week not to mention a writer's block. But working backwards really works! Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Wally was riding on top of Mari, who was surfing towards the Sky Pillar. Tropi and Brava had gotten so tired from flying that they had to be returned to rest. Mari was also able to resist the rain. Unfortunately, the violent waters made it difficult to travel. "Keep going Mari, we're almost there." Wally saw the large brown tower in the middle of the water.

"Alright, were here." Wally got out of the water and went into the tower. He took out some towels from his bag to dry himself off. He then got out a map, his bike, and some Poké Balls.

"Grow, Lair, Kirli, come out." His Sceptile, Gardevoir, and Lairon stood before him. "Okay guys, in order to get through this tower, I need to quickly ride across the cracked tiles with my Mach Bike. And I need you guys to defeat any wild Pokémon we encounter. Understand?" His Pokémon nodded. "Great, now let's look at this map..."

"_Do you guys know where we are_?" Lair asked.

"_It looks like some sort of weird rocky building_." Grow said.

"_I believe this is the Sky Pillar_." Kirli said.

"_What is Sky Pillar_?" Lair asked.

"_It's a large stone building, home to the legendary Rayquaza. Wally and I read about it in a book when he first caught me_."

"Okay, we're all set. Now let's go." Wally said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Scootopolis City, May, Brendan, Steven, Archie, and Maxie struggled to protect the City from the attacks of Kyogre and Groudon. They called out all of their Pokémon to aid in the battle. They mainly spent their time deflecting missed attacks that could have potentially destroyed the city, but soon they pondered a direct approach.

"Hey guys, do you think that if we all attacked together, we might be able to weaken them?" Brendan asked.

"I don't know. These are legendary Pokémon we're dealing with." Steven said.

"It's worth a try." Maxie said. "Any way to help should be attempted." The others nodded.

"Plus, Minus, use Shock Wave on Kyogre!" May commanded. The blasts of electricity stunned the large sea Pokémon for a minute, but weren't even close to causing major damage. Kyogre attacked back with a Hydro Pump.

"Kip, use Protect!" Brendan yelled. The Swampert was able to block the attack, but was severely weakened due to the Pokémon's power.

"Simply protecting from Kyogre's attack caused Swampert to use a lot of its energy." Steven said. "A truly powerful Pokémon."

"Walrein, use Ice Beam on Groudon!" Archie yelled. The large walrus attacked with a powerful blast of ice that barely fazed its opponent.

"Camerupt, help out with Eruption!" Maxie yelled. Maxie's Camerupt blasted a large wave of fire at Groudon. Num assisted a fellow Team Magma Pokémon and use an Eruption attack of his own for added power. Groudon fired a Hyper Beam into the water to create a huge tidal wave that stuck all of the attacking forces. Walrein was fine, but the Camerupt were weakened by the effects of water.

"Dammit. Their fire power has been stopped." Brendan said.

"Let's try attacking from the air." Steven said. "Skarmory, use Aerial Ace! Metang, use Psychic!"

"Tail, use Sky Attack!" Brendan yelled. Steven's Pokémon aimed at Kyogre, while Brendan's targeted Groudon!" Kyogre used Water Spout to drench Tail in water. Groudon used a Fire Blast to severely burn Steven's steel-types.

"Nothing is working." May said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, all we can do is keep stalling until Wally gets back." Brendan said.

"Do you think he made it?"

"He should have gotten their by now. I'm only worried with how he'll get Rayquaza to come back here."

* * *

Wally had made it to the last floor of Sky Pillar and was about to reach the top.

"We've nearly made it guys. Just a little bit further and we should see Rayquaza.

"_So what do you think this Rayquaza guy will be like_?" Lair asked.

"_He'll probably be upset that we're intruding in his tower_." Grow said.

"_Hopefully he'll be willing to listen to Wally_." Kirli added. Wally biked down the hall until he reached the end. He came upon a flight of stairs.

"This must be it." He said. The small boy slowly walked up the stairs to the roof of the tower. His Pokémon walked closely behind him. Once Wally reached the top, he saw a large, green, snake-like Pokémon. "It's Rayquaza." He whispered. The large dragon roared at the presence of the child and intruder Pokémon.

"_Told you he'd be upset_." Grow mumbled.

"_Just wait_." Kirli said.

"Rayquaza, we need your help." Wally said loudly. "As you can see, the weather in Hoenn has gone out of control. Groudon and Kyogre have been awakened and they're battling near Scootopolis City. You're the only one who can stop them! Please help us Rayquaza!" The large dragon stared at the young boy. It roared loudly.

* * *

"Kenni, use Flamethrower! Kenni, use Water Pulse! Linea, Dark Pulse!" May commanded. All three Pokémon fired their attacks at Groudon. It intercepted them with a powerful Mud Shot.

"Kip, use Mud Bomb! Zang, use Slash! Trike, use Discharge!" Brendan yelled. His Pokémon aimed at Kyogre; who intercepted the attacks with Hydro Pump.

"Aggron, SolarBeam!" Steven's Aggron fired the powerful grass-type attack at both Kyogre and Groudon. Both of them countered with Hyper Beam.

"This is getting tough." May said. "I don't know how much longer we can hold out."

"We have to keep trying until Wally shows up." Steven said.

"Wait, look up there!" May shouted. Everyone looked up and saw a large figure in the sky.

"It's Rayquaza!" Steven said.

"And Wally's riding it!" Brendan exclaimed.

"The child succeeded in summoning Rayquaza." Maxie said.

"But let's hope Rayquaza can stop this fight." Archie added. Rayquaza flew above Scootopolis City. Wally jumped off of its body.

"Wally you did it!" May said. Rayquaza flew over to Groudon and Kyogre. As it did, the weather became clear and the rain stopped. Rayquaza roared loudly at the other two legends. They both stared at it for a while. Then they looked at each other.

"C'mon Rayquaza." Brendan whispered. Kyogre roared back and turned away from Groudon. It swam to the depths of the ocean. Groudon began walking away from Rayquaza and headed back to its home.

"It worked!" May shouted.

"They stopped fighting!" Brendan yelled.

"Thanks Rayquaza!" Wally shouted to the large dragon Pokémon. The Pokémon roared back and then flew off in the distance.

"So that's Rayquaza… It's incredible how the two rampaging Pokémon would flee from it in fear…" Steven said as he smiled.

"So the super-ancient Pokémon weren't only Groudon and Kyogre... After all our frantic scheming and fruitless efforts, that one Pokémon's simple action puts everything right again as if nothing had happened... Fu... Fuhahaha..." Maxie stated. He then walked off.

"Kyogre and Groudon both flew off to who knows where. The weather in Hoenn has returned to its normal state... Haha... Hahaha... Maybe what we were trying to do was something small, even meaningless, to Pokémon..." Archie said as he began walking away. May, Brendan and Wally ran over to Steven.

"Steven what happened to Maxie and Archie?" Brendan asked.

"It looks like both Maxie and Archie have gone away somewhere. Perhaps they've gone to Mt. Pyre to return those Orbs…"

"I hope you're right." May said. Wallace walked up to the group.

"The leaders of Team Magma and Aqua, I don't think they meant harm. It wouldn't hurt to hear what they have to say for themselves." He said. "My eyes didn't deceive me. Thanks to your help, Scootopolis… No, all of Hoenn was saved. On behalf of the people, I thank you. This is a gift from me. Please accept it. That Hidden Machine contains Waterfall. If you have the Rain Badge, a Pokémon that has learned that HM move can force its way up waterfalls. And where does one get the Rain Badge? You know, don't you?"

"Yes, from…" Brendan began.

"That's right! You have to beat the Scootopolis Gym Leader. When you're all set to go, step through that door. I'm sure that you will be dazzled by my mentor and my own breathtakingly elegant battle style." Wallace said striking a pose. The others sweatdropped.

"Huh? Your mentor and yours?" Brendan asked.

"Yes. I will battle one of you and Juan will battle the other. It's the least we can do for you."

"Um…thanks Wallace." Wally said.

"C'mon guys. Let's get in that gym!" Brendan shouted running towards the gym.

* * *

In the result of both battles, Brendan and Wally ended up victorious. Afterwards May, Brendan, and Wally sat in the Pokémon Center together having lunch. Their Pokémon also joined the meal and sat on the floor eating and conversing in their own language.

"Those were great battles you two. You've finally earned all of your badges" May said, congratulating the boys.

"Thanks May." Brendan said. "Now it's just straight on to the Pokémon league."

"That'll be really tough. Those are like the best trainers in all of Hoenn." May said.

"Don't worry May." Brendan said grabbing Wally and pulling him close to him. "Your boys can handle it." May laughed.

"Brendan, you're choking me." Wally said.

"Oh sorry." He said as he released him.

"Anyway, to get to the league we need to surf across Route 128 to get to Ever Grande City. From there we go through the famous Victory Road to get to the league." Wally said.

"Victory Road? What's that?" May asked.

"A large cave that is full of tough trainers to test your skills before the Elite Four." Brendan said.

"Not to mention that it's really long and has tons of paths where you could easily get lost." Wally added.

"Wow. That sounds tough. Are you sure you guys will be able to handle that?" May asked.

"Of course. We just saved all of Hoenn for pete's sake. I think we can handle the elite four." Brendan said.

"Wait a minute May. What do you mean 'you guys'? Aren't you coming with us?" Wally asked.

"Well, um…no I'm not." She said softly.

"What! Why not!" Brendan yelled.

"Guys, going on this journey with you has been the most exciting experience that I've ever had." May said. "But now it's over."

"What do you mean?" Wally asked.

"My dream was to win all of the Pokémon Contests of Hoenn. I did that and my journey is done." She explained. "The Hoenn league is your dream. You guys have to go."

"So you're just going to leave?" Brendan asked.

"Yes. I'm going back home." May said quietly.

"Well what are you going to do later? Surely you're not going to stay home for the rest of your life, right?" Wally asked. May laughed.

"No, of course not. But my Pokémon and I need to rest for a while." She said. "Maybe we'll enter more contests later, but for right now, I little vacation sounds nice."

"Well, I guess we can't argue with that." Brendan said.

"_So you guys are really leaving_?" Kirli asked.

"_Yep. After everything we've been through, we need to relax_." Kenni replied.

"_Will we ever see you again_?" Kip asked.

"_Probably_." Linea said.

"_Yeah, I mean May can contact the boys at any time_." Yena added.

"_It's going to be strange not having you guys around_." Lair said.

"_At least you guys won't have to put up with anymore contest crap for a while_." Mawi said.

"_C'mon, I thought we were past this_." Plus whined.

"_Can't we just get along_?" Minus added.

"_No_." Mawi said coldly.

"_At least let us enjoy our last lunch together_." Mari said.

"_Um…Yena_?" Trike began. The group looked at him. His face was a bright red.

"_Hey Trike, what's with your face_?" Brava asked.

"_You okay_?" Zang asked.

"_Well Yena, since this is the last time I'll see you in a while I just want to tell you that…I kind of liked you_."

"_Trike. Why thank you. I always thought you were pretty cute too_." She growled. Trike smiled sheepishly.

"_Geez_." Tail said. "_Anyone else have any secret crushes_?"

"_Well, Grow…I kind of thought you were rather pretty_." Tropi said.

"_Tropi! I'm shocked. I had no idea_." Grow said in a surprised voice.

"_But you didn't have to confess. We're not splitting up anytime soon._" Kirli laughed. Tropi just shrugged.

"_Num, do you have anything to say to May's Pokémon before they go_?" Mari asked. The half-asleep Camerupt didn't even open his eyes.

"_Nope_." He said. Mari sighed.

"Well, I think it's time I got going." May said.

"Yeah." Wally said.

"We'll walk you outside May." Brendan said. May smiled as the trio and their Pokémon left the Pokémon Center.

"Have a good trip home, May." Brendan said.

"Hope you have plenty of time to rest." Wally added.

"Thanks guys." May said. "And I have something to tell each of you."

"What is it?" both boys asked.

"Wally, you're probably one of the best and smartest trainers I know. You're also really kind and always support me. Though you may have not been all that truthful in the beginning, but it was a great experience nonetheless and I'll miss you." May said. She leaned down and gave Wally a kiss on the cheek.

"May!" Wally said blushing wildly.

"And Brendan, you're one of the bravest and excitable trainers I know. Always ready to take action for your battles. You might be a bit selfish, but you were always there when I needed you. So, thank you." May gave Brendan a kiss on the cheek as well.

"May…I…I." Brendan stammered.

"And Brendan, I want you to take Mawi with you." May said. Brendan snapped out of his trance.

"Huh?!" The Pokémon gasped as well. "Take Mawi to the league? Why?"

"I want you to keep her as your Pokémon." She said. Everyone gasped again.

"What?!"

"Mawi never really felt like my Pokémon. Sure I caught her, but she just never seemed to appreciate my dreams or get along with my other Pokémon. But whenever I loaned her to you, she was always so thrilled to battle and loved every moment of it. Besides you only have 5 Pokémon anyway, and you'll need all the power you can get for the league"

"You mean it May?" he asked. May took a Poke Ball out of her bag.

"This is Mawi's Poke Ball. Keep it." She said. All of May's Pokémon were shocked. Mawi walked over to Brendan smiling.

"Well Mawi, looks like you're on the team." He said. "Thanks May."

"You're welcome." She said. "Be good for Brendan, Mawi." The Mawile looked up at May. She said nothing. May's Pokémon couldn't be happier. They hugged their trainer.

"Well, looks like this is goodbye." Wally said.

"See you May." Brendan said.

"Bye. I'll be sure to watch your league matches on t.v." May said.

* * *

1 month later

* * *

"May, hurry, hurry! Get down here May!" her mother called.

"I'm coming mom! What's going on?" May asked.

"Brendan's battling Elite 4 Drake. It's his Mawile vs. Drake's Flygon."

"Hm, Brendan's on his last Pokémon." May commented.

"Mawi, use Ice Fang!" Brendan commanded. The Mawile ran up to the large Flygon and bit down sharply on its neck.

"Flygon, Flamethrower!" Drake commanded.

"Dodge Mawi!" Mawi jumped up and avoided the attack. She used another Ice Fang on the Flygon and knocked it out.

"Salamence, go!"

"Now they're on their last Pokémon." May's mother said. May nodded.

"Mawi use Ice Fang!"

"Salamence, Flamethrower!" Drake commanded. Before Mawi could get close to Salamence, she was knocked out by a powerful Flamethrower.

"Oh, so close. The challenger's Mawile was able to take down 2 of Drake's Pokémon, but couldn't defeat his Salamence." The announcer said.

"That's too bad. He was so close to getting to the champion." May said sadly.

"And now we take you to the champion battle. Champion Steven vs. the challenger, Wally." The announcer said. "And it appears that the trainers are on their last Pokémon each. And they both happen to be using the same Pokémon; Aggron."

"So Lair evolved while they were training." May said.

"Lair, use Metal Claw!" Wally yelled.

"Aggron, Dragon Claw!" Both Aggron's claws collided with each other; equal in strength.

"Lair, use Iron Tail!" Lair began running up to Steven's Aggron with a steel hard tail.

"Aggron, Earthquake." Steven said, smiling. His Aggron stomped on the ground and created a massive shockwave. It hurled Lair into the air and knocked him out.

"Once again another close victory, but the power of our Hoenn Elite 4 is just too powerful!" the announcer yelled.

"Oh, neither of the won." May's mother said sadly.

"It's okay mom. They did great. Besides they'll just train again and go back until they win." May said.

"Wow May, you're quite positive." Her mother said. "What are you going to do now?"

"I think I'll go to my room and take a nap." She said. May's mother smiled as her child went upstairs to rest. Thinking about her journey and the greatest memories she ever

had.

* * *

**Finally this story is over! I want to thank all of my loyal readers and reviewers for putting up with this story for a year. **

**Sorry about the crappy little dialogue between the Pokémon in the middle. I wanted each Pokémon to get at least one last line. Both Brendan and Wally got a kiss at the end, everybody wins!**

**Anyway, the story is over, but I'll have one last chapter for the final analysis of the group an their Pokémon. Probably won't be up soon, but I'll to it. **

**Thanks again. R&R.**


End file.
